Naruto's adventures
by hanashimajima
Summary: Naruto, jeune collégien de 15 ans découvre son homosexualité. A son plus grand malheur, cette information tombe entre les mains de deux personnes mal intentionnées. Entre la peur d'être découvert par ses proches, du regard des autres et des sentiments qu'il éprouvera pour un jeune brun de son âge, fera-t-il toujours les bons choix?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_ Naruto dépêche-toi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour d'être en retard !

Là c'est ma mère qui crie comme une dégénérée, car ce matin je passe les examens finaux du collège. Ce n'est pas très important de les réussir mais ça fait toujours bonne impression dans son nouveau lycée.

_ Oui m'man j'arrive !

Je cours car j'entends déjà le moteur de la voiture en route. Une fois rentré dans la voiture ma mère démarre en trombe. Elle a tout préparé, mon casse-croûte, ma bouteille d'eau et en ce moment elle me donne les derniers conseils pour réussir mes examens. On pourrait même penser que c'est elle qui passe les examens, elle est plus stressée que moi.

_Soigne bien ta copie, si tu finis avant la fin de l'épreu…..

_ Oui m'man, je sais, il faut me relire. Mais là t'es sérieusement en train de me stresser.

_Désolé mon chéri

On arrive devant le collège et je vois déjà beaucoup d'élèves de ma classe. Certains sont entrain de réviser d'autres à faire le pitre, surement pour décompresser. Je descends de voiture, fais un dernier signe de main à ma mère et me dirige vers mes amis.

_Salut !

_Hey Naruto, devine quel est le nouveau couple?! Aïe !

Ça c'est Kiba, toujours à faire l'idiot, c'est pour ça que l'on s'entend bien parce-que je suis pareil. Nous sommes les deux rigolos du groupe. Il est brun, plutôt mignon dans son genre, aussi grand que moi, sportif et voue un amour fou pour les chiens. De temps en temps lorsqu'on sort en groupe, il se dessine un triangle rouge inversé sur chaque joue. La fille qui vient de le frapper c'est Sakura, elle a la tête baissée dans ses fiches, c'est la plus studieuse du groupe. Elle a les cheveux roses, ce qui est plutôt originale, les yeux vert pomme et fait 1m63.

_Si tu pouvais évitez d'aboyer pendant que je révise, espèce de clébard ! lui dit-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Du calme Sakura, on sait tous que tu réussiras brillamment ses examens.

La fille qui vient de parler c'est Ino, sa meilleure amie. Elle est blonde, elle a les yeux bleus et a un corps de mannequin que beaucoup de fille du collège jalouse.

_Je sens que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer avec vous à côté de moi, je vais dans un coin beaucoup plus calme.

_Hey Sakura ! Le prend pas comme ça

_ Laisse la Ino, ça nous fera des vacances. Ah, où en étais-je ? Oui, au fait je te disais Naruto de deviner quel était le nouveau couple?

Il me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il est très impatient de me le dire, autant lui donner satisfaction.

_Je donne ma langue au chat.

_T'es pas drôle du tout je te demande de deviner et tu abandonnes déjà !

_Galère … Tu pourrais arrêter tes enfantillages.

Ça c'est Shikamaru, le dernier membre du groupe, surnommé le flemmard. On pourrait l'appeler le génie par rapport au fait qu'il soit un surdoué mais c'est sa paresse excessif qui nous a le plus marqué.

_Oh ça va, si on ne peut même pas se dire les derniers potins de l'année c'…

_ C'est Hinata Hyuga et Gaara No Sabaku. Qui l'aurait cru, la nunuche de service et le psychopathe. S'en est hilarant.

_Hey Ino t'avais pas le droit de me piquer ma news.

_Non ! Hinata et Gaara ! C'est pas possible ! La fille qui ne peut même pas parler à quelqu'un sans bégayer et rougir avec Gaara le psychopathe sans sourcil qui se met une tonne de mascara. Non, je n'y crois pas.

_Ben, regarde-les là-bas en train de se bécoter. Me dit Ino.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique et vois confirmation de ce qu'ils viennent de me dire. Gaara et Hinata qui s'embrasse devant tout le monde AVEC LA LANGUE ! Cette fille cachait bien son jeu, si ça se trouve elle est tout aussi psychopathe que Gaara.

_Beurk, j'n' aurais jamais cru voir ça de mes yeux, No Sabaku qui embrasse une fille. Me dit Kiba d'un air dégouté.

La sonnerie retentit, et des professeurs nous dirigent vers nos salles d'examens. Je suis dans la même salle que Shikamaru. C'est bête, mais le fait de connaître quelqu'un dans la salle me rassure. La première épreuve c'est la maîtrise de la langue qui se répartie en trois étapes, la réécriture, la dictée et la rédaction. On en a pour 3 heures. A la fin de cette première épreuve nous nous retrouvons tous à l'entrée du collège, et nous rendons au parc qui se trouve à 10 minutes du collège. Nous sortons tous nos bentos et nous parlons de nos impressions sur l'épreuve. Sakura est toute contente, elle est sure d'avoir réussi parfaitement. Shikamaru lui, regarde les nuages et je crois même qu'il est en train de somnoler. Kiba et Ino ont l'air dépité en entendant les réponses de Sakura.

_ Si vous révisiez au lieu d'être à la fus des derniers potins. Bande d'incultes. Ce n'était même pas compliqué. Un enfant de 10 ans réussirait sans aucune difficulté ce test. C'est même insultant qu'on ait donné quelques choses d'aussi simple. Franchement, j'irai me plaindre à

_ Sakura on a compris que tu étais indigné mais tu pourrais nous laisser manger sereinement, on a le test d'histoire géo cet aprèm. Lui dis-je.

Nous continuâmes de manger en silence. Je regardais autour de nous c'était reposant. Il y avait d'autres groupes de collégien qui avaient eu la même idée que nous. Je pense que ça me manquera c'est moment que nous passion au parc. Je commence à ressentir une certaine nostalgie de nos années collèges. C'était plutôt marrant. Et puis nous avions la chance de nous retrouver dans la même classe durant ses 4 ans. Au lycée ce ne sera pas le cas car nous n'envisageons pas tous de faire le même métier.

_ Hey vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demande Kiba.

_ Je ne bouge pas. Financièrement c'n'est pas trop ça, donc je reste pour aider ma mère à la boutique de fleurs.

_ Moi j'ai obtenu un stage à la clinique de Konoha. C'est trop cool, je vais apprendre un tas de choses. C'est mon père qui connaît l'un des meilleurs médecins de cette clinique et j'ai dû le supplier pour qu'il m'obtienne ce stage. Je vais travailler avec la meilleure des meilleures Tsunade Shodaime !

_Ben, moi je partirai à la fin du mois de juillet à Kiri pour aller voir mes grands-parents. Rien de palpitant. Lui répondis-je.

_ Moi, je vais à la maison de la plage avec ma famille. Ça va être cool, je vais rencontrer des tas de nanas, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Et toi Shikamaru ?

_ Grmmf, grmmf …..

_Vous feriez mieux de le réveiller parce-que c'est l'heure d'y aller. Nous dit Sakura en se levant.

_Je m'y colle !

Je m'approche doucement, met ma bouche près de ses oreilles et hurle à m'en faire mal à la gorge. Shikamaru sursaute et se tient les oreilles tout en me disant que je suis super chiant.

_Ça t'apprendra à dormir n'importe où, gros paresseux. Lui lança Ino.

On c'est tous ensuite dirigé vers le collège. L'après-midi est vite passé. A la fin de la deuxième épreuve ma mère est venue me chercher. Pendant tout le trajet ma mère n'a pas cessé de me questionner sur le déroulement de ma journée. En rentrant, je me suis directement dirigé vers ma chambre et me suis allongé. Au diné, bizarrement, ma mère n'a fait aucune allusion aux examens, mais bon je pense que mon père y est pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui va me conduire le lendemain car ma mère travaille. Ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins j'ai évité le discours de pré-exam. En sortant de l'épreuve de mathématiques, j'ai eu un soupir de soulagement, c'est enfin terminé. Ça c'est mieux passé qu'hier, je me sens mieux en mathématiques. Avec mes amis, on s'est dit au revoir, mais avant que mon père ne démarre il a fallu que je croise son regard à lui, lui que j'évite pendant deux semaines. Un frisson a parcouru tout mon corps. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de mon père.

_ Naruto, ça va. Tu es tout pâle.

_Non, non tout va bien, c'est juste que je me rends compte que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce collège et ça va me manquer.

_Ah, si ce n'est que ça ! Ça te passera une fois que tu auras mis les pieds dans ton lycée. Tu verras le collège ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

_Oui, j'en suis sûr !

Je l'espère au fond de moi, car si je ne veux faire de mal à personne, il faut que j'oublie vraiment ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines.

Voilà deux semaines que nous sommes en vacances et nous avons eu les résultats de nos exams. Nous l'avons tous eu. Shikamaru et Sakura l'ont évidemment eu avec la mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury. Kiba, Ino et moi ont l'a obtenu sans mention. Et là je suis dans ma chambre et je m'emmerde grave. Kiba et Shikamaru sont parti, Ino et Sakura travaillent et je me retrouve seul chez moi parce-que mes parents travaillent eux aussi. Ce n'est pas très bon pour mes nerfs, car à chaque fois que je me perds dans mes pensées, je revois encore et encore ce moment que je cherche à oublier. Mais comment suis-je en arrivé là ? Je le sais très bien, mais j'ai peur et j'ai si mal, car je sais que je serai incompris de mes proches.

J'ai commencé à ressentir cette attirance il y a deux ans. Quand j'étais en quatrième, j'ai commencé à regarder de plus en plus le corps nu de mes camarades dans les vestiaires. Au début je me disais que c'était juste pour me comparer à eux pour voir si j'étais dans les normes, mais au fond de moi, je savais que je me mentais à moi-même, car à chaque fois j'avais cette chaleur dans le bas du ventre. Puis il y eu ce nouveau, assez bizarre, mais bien bâtit. J'avais remarqué qu'il m'observait, mais je faisais celui qui n'avais rien vu. Il n'a rien fais pendant ses deux ans, c'est à la fin de l'année de troisième, deux semaines avant les examens que quelque chose s'est produit. C'était notre dernier cours de sport avec Rin sensei et comme à mes habitudes, depuis la classe de quatrième, je prends tout mon temps afin d'être le seul sous la douche. Alors que je finissais de me laver, j'entendis de drôle de bruits. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à des gémissements. Je me rapprochai sans faire de bruits, dans la direction des gémissements. Et là je le vis, celui qui m'observait pendant deux ans, Sai, en train de se masturber.

_ Ah,ah,anh….mnhmnh.

Il était assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire, il avait un pied au sol et un pied sur le banc. Il était légèrement penché vers l'arrière et s'appuyait sur le banc avec sa main droite. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, avait les yeux fermés et avait les joues rosies par le plaisir. Il exerçait de sa main gauche des mouvements de va et vient sur sa verge et je sentis des frissons me parcourir tous le corps. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce spectacle. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Et puis je vis son corps se crisper et un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortir de sa bouche. Je le vis jouir et je n'étais même pas dégoûté, mais au contraire j'étais plus qu'excité et il fallait que je me soulage. Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, il ouvrit ses yeux et me vit. J'avais honte, parce-que j'étais excité et qu'il le voyait, mais au lieu de se sentir gêné d'avoir été surpris de faire pareil chose, je vis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, un sourire plutôt pervers. Il avait les yeux rivé sur mon pénis en érection. J'étais comme bloqué.

_Alors, le spectacle t'a plus ? Dit-il toujours avec ce même sourire.

_Qu.. Quoi ? bégayais-je.

_Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de ton petit problème. Me dit-il tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je bandais à m'en faire mal, je ne me sentais pas la force de bouger. Je le vis se lever et je m'enfonçai davantage dans le coin du mur.

_Je prends ton silence pour une réponse positive.

_T'approche pa ahahahahahaha

Il venait d'empoigner ma verge dans sa main, et je m'étais cambré sous ce touché. Il commença à faire des vas et viens qui me firent un bien fou. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, même si j'avais les yeux fermés, mais à ce moment ma seule préoccupation c'était de jouir et j'avoue que sa main me procurait énormément de plaisir.

_ahahah…..ahah continue ahaha

Je le sentis se baisser, je ne sentais plus ses mains sur moi et je poussai un soupir de frustration. Je me cambrai à nouveau lorsque je sentis sa langue se poser sur ma verge. Que c'était bon. Je ne sentais plus rien, donc je baissai ma tête afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Et lorsque mes yeux croisa les siens, il englouti ma verge dans sa bouche. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il commença à me suçoter, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Il faisait des mouvements de va et viens et tournait sa langue autour de ma verge. De temps en temps il suçotait à nouveau le bout de mon gland. C'était trop bon et je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements. Je commençais à faire moi-même bouger mon bassin et pour qu'il suive mes mouvements je maintenais doucement sa tête.

_Je…. v…vais pas….. tenir….lon

Il accéléra ses mouvement de va et viens. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentais la jouissance arriver. J'essayais de repousser sa tête mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

_Je vais… jouir ahaha

Il accéléra davantage, et je ne pût me retenir. Je jouis dans sa bouche.

_Ahahaahahahahahaah

Tout mon corps était pris de spasmes. Je tremblais de partout. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus et je glissai le long du mur pour me retrouver à la même hauteur que Sai. Je n'osais pas le regarder, il avait avalé ma semence. J'étais honteux de ce que je venais de faire.

_Tu as vraiment bon goût Naruto. Ce fut un plaisir.

Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire.

_Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon on viendra te chercher.

Et il sortit sur ses dernières paroles. J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce. Un garçon venait de me faire une pipe et j'avais aimé ça. Je sentais une boule à ma gorge et j'ai senti la nausée montée. Je couru vers les toilettes, mais la première était fermée à clé, je me précipitai donc dans la seconde et je vomis tous ce que je pu. Je me dégoutais. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et avec le peu de force que j'avais, je me rendis sous la douche. Je me lavai, comme si rien qu'en le faisant je pouvais effacer ce qui venais de se passer. Je m'asseyais par terre et je laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sanglots et me mis à pleurer franchement lorsque je pensai à mes parents. Je n'entendis même pas Rin sensei entrer dans les vestiaires et m'appeler. C'est lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la partie des douches et qu'elle a posé sa main droite sur mon épaule, que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence.

_Naruto, ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal quelques parts ?

_Je…. je… voudrais ren…trer…chez…moi….sensei

_Tu peux te lever

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse.

_ Ben lève-toi, habille-toi et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. On préviendra tes parents.

Je ne répondis rien et lui obéit.

C'est mon père qui est venu me chercher ce jour-là. Il avait annulé tous ses cours de la journée pour s'occuper de moi. Il avait l'air très inquiet, chaque fois qu'il me demandait ce que j'avais, je me mettais à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est venu s'allonger près de moi, sur mon lit et m'a tenu dans ses bras. Je me suis endormi comme ça. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les bras de ma mère, elle me caressait les cheveux.

_Mon chéri tu es réveillé. Ça va mieux ?

Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. Et baissai mon regard. Je l'enlaçai un peu plus fort comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'en irait pas.

_Oui, ça va mieux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton père m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.

Elle avait un regard inquiet. Je pouvais pas leur dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Il fallait que je trouve vite un mensonge potable.

_Dans le collège, y'avait une fille qui m'intéressait beaucoup et elle a dû le remarquer car elle est venue me demander d'être son petit-ami. Et comme je l'aime j'ai accepté. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde. En fait toute sa comédie ce n'était qu'un pari avec ses amis. Ça me fait très mal. T'en fait pas pour moi m'man, je m'en remettrai.

_C'est qui cette fille, pour que j'aille voir ses parents pour qu'il donne un soupçon d'éducation à leur enfant.

_Non m'man laisse ! Ce sera encore pire si tu t'en mêle.

_D'accord, je ne ferai rien. Mais tu es sûr que ça ira ? En plus tu as bientôt les examens. Elle a trouvé son moment celle-là !

_M'man ça ira.

Le lendemain j'ai été en cours et j'ai fui le plus possible Sai. J'ai réussi à ne jamais me retrouver en sa présence. Aujourd'hui quand je pense encore à cette histoire je me sens toujours aussi mal. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris que Sai s'intéressant à l'art, allais étudier au lycée Racine, qui se trouve à Otto. Donc on ne sera pas dans le même lycée. Il faudra que je mette cette histoire derrière moi et que j'oublie toutes ses conneries. Je suis Naruto Namikaze et je suis un hétéro. Je me trouverais une petite amie dans ce lycée et elle me fera oublier ces absurdités, j'en suis sûr.

En repensant à tous cela ça m'a quand même mis dans un état assez inconfortable. Je bande. Je pense qu'une douche froide fera l'affaire, mais je suis plutôt tenté pour me faire plaisir. Je baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer et commence lentement à me masturber. Mais je n'avais pas entendu lorsque mon père était arrivé et il entra subitement dans ma chambre.

_Naruto je vou

Il m'a vu me masturber, la honte !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, un nouveau chap pour agrémenter votre week-end! C'est la rentrée pour notre petit Naru au lycée! Comment cela se passera-t-il pour lui? Petit chap tranquille, venez lire!**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Voilà, les vacances sont terminées. Rien de bien palpitant, quoi que j'aurais pu me passer du petit cours sur la sexualité que m'a fait mon père. Lui et maman n'ont fait que me charrier avec cette histoire. Je ne me masturberai plus jamais dans ma chambre, du moins pas si la porte est déverrouillée. Demain c'est la rentrée et j'avoue que je suis plutôt excité. Un peu de stress, mais je suis impatient. J'espère avoir au moins un de mes amis dans ma classe.

_Naruto, le repas est prêt !

_J'arrive m'man.

Je descends les escaliers et me rends dans la salle à manger. Je vais me régaler, ma mère a fait des ramen. Je sais qu'elle la fait pour me faire plaisir ce soir. On dine donc tranquillement tous les trois.

_Vas pas te rendre malade mon chéri, je crois que 7 bols de ramen c'est suffisant pour ce soir et puis c'est la rentrée demain.

_Mais ché trop bon, dis-je la bouche pleine de ramen.

_Et qui va monopoliser les wc demain ? se moqua mon père

_Minato, arrête de faire de telles allusions, on est à table !

_Kushi ça fait plus de 10 minutes qu'on a fini de manger, il n'y a que Naruto qui mange et ça ne risque pas de le dégouter vu qu'il sera l'auteur de ses….

_P'pa ! Arrête !

Ma gêne semble l'amuser.

_Je ne fais que répondre à ta mère et puis ce n'est que …..

_ Arrête !

_Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter et te laisse à tes ramen.

Mon père se lève de la table et nous dit aller vérifier ses mails. Mais avant de sortir il se retourne vers ma mère, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore dire ?

_Ô faite chérie, tu aurais des boules quiès, parce que franchement j'aurais aimé éviter d'entendre le concerto de demain.

_P'pa ! t'es chiant tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

Je boude et mon père il ne cesse de rigoler à voir ma tête. Je vous jure parfois je me demande qui est le gamin de nous deux. Et ma mère qui est de son côté à se moquer de moi. C'est deux-là font vraiment la paire. Je me lève et range ma vaisselle, tout en boudant. Avant de sortir, en passant près de mon père qui garde toujours son sourire, je lui tire la langue. Je sais c'est clairement puéril. Mon père m'attrape par le cou et m'ébouriffe les cheveux tout en rigolant.

_ Excuse-moi mon grand, mais faut avouer que c'est plutôt traumatisant à attendre ahahahahah

_C'est pas drôle !

Je monte dans ma chambre après une petite bagarre amicale avec mon père. Je prépare mes affaires pour demain, puis passe rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vais faire une partie de jeu vidéo. C'est ma mère qui va m'y faire sortir en me demandant de me reposer pour demain.

Vers 2h du matin, je suis réveillé par une douleur au ventre. Mon ventre produit de drôle de bruit. Je me recroqueville. Après 5 minutes dans cette position, je ressens le besoin de me rendre aux toilettes. Mais je vais sans doute réveiller mes parents avec le bruit. Mon père va encore se foutre de ma gueule, surtout que là, je n'ai même pas attendu que le jour se lève. Je reste sur mon lit en espérant bêtement que ça passe, mais rien n'y fait, mon ventre est sous pression, il faut que ça sorte. Je me lève précipitamment du lit et me dirige vers les wc. Une fois à l'intérieur je ferme à clé et

_ah…ah….ah ça fait du bien.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je n'ai même pas envie de me lever. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, c'est sûr qu'avec le vacarme que j'ai fait, et c'était inévitable, mes parents sont réveillés. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent devant la porte et on toque.

_Naruto, mon chéri ça va ?

_Oui m'man ça va. T'en fais pas pour moi tu peux retourner te coucher.

_Ben ça fait quand même une demi-heure que tu t'es enfermé, donc je viens vérifier si t'es toujours en vie.

_Ça va, je sors.

Après quelques minutes, j'ouvre la porte. Ma mère me regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle va se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr, mais je tente de ne pas montrer ma gêne.

_T'en fais pas, ton père n'a rien entendu. Tiens, bois ça.

Elle me tend un verre et un comprimé.

_Merci.

Je le prends puis vais me coucher. Je crois qu'il était presque 3h. Je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir.

* * *

J'entends quelques choses sonner et c'est vraiment très désagréable, j'ai envie de dormir ! Par miracle ça fini par s'arrêter.

_Naru, mon chéri, il faut te réveiller, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui.

Je sens les petites mains de ma maman me caresser les cheveux. C'est plutôt agréable, en plus elle sent bon.

_Je veux encore dormir, ronchonnais-je.

Je l'entends ricaner et elle me donne un baiser sur la joue.

_Je te laisse 10 minutes ensuite se sera la méthode forte si tu ne te lève pas.

Quand elle referme la porte, je me redresse immédiatement. J'ouvre les yeux, je m'étire et m'assoies sur le bord du lit. J'avoue que quand elle le veut, ma mère est très effrayante et je ne tiens pas à subir sa fureur ce matin. Comme un automate, je prends ma serviette et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide, ça va me réveiller.

Lorsque je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, je remarque que mon père n'est pas à table.

_Ton père est déjà parti. Il travaille aujourd'hui dans un dojo plus éloigné, donc c'est moi qui t'emmène ce matin.

_Tu sais m'man, je peux prendre le bus, je suis plus un bébé.

_Mon p'tit bébé devient un homme, me dit-elle en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au creux de ses yeux.

_N'empêche que ce matin je vais te conduire au lycée. Si par la suite tu tiens vraiment à prendre le bus, je n'y vois aucune objection. Le verdict est-il satisfaisant monsieur le plaignant ?

_Oui, oui madame la juge. Pourrions-nous aussi mettre au goût du jour le montant de mon argent de poche ?

_Ahahah…. Tu n'en perds pas une toi ! Bon dépêche-toi sinon tu vas être en retard. Et concernant ton argent de poche, si tu le mérite ton père et moi ferons preuve de clémence à ton égard.

Et moi qui croyais qu'elle allait se prendre au jeu et augmenter la misère qu'ils me donnent par semaine. Faut pas rêver. Dès qu'il s'agit d'argent les gens ont immédiatement les idées claires.

J'arrive enfin devant le lycée. Ma mère me souhaite une bonne rentrée puis s'en va. Il est vraiment très grand et plutôt moderne. Il y a déjà énormément d'élèves dans la cours. Je passe la grille et cherche du regard un de mes amis, mais je ne vois personne. Je vois certains élèves me regarder furtivement puis retourner à leur conversation. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seul, ça m'oppresse, alors je prends mon portable et appelle Kiba pour savoir s'il est déjà arrivé. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie il décroche.

_S'lut mec, t'es où ?

_J'suis déjà au lycée et toi ?

_J'suis à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, dans les escaliers avec Saku et Ino. Tu nous rejoins ?

_Ok, tu m'explique comment vous trouver ?

_T'entre dans le bâtiment centrale, une fois à l'intérieur tu ne risques pas de nous louper, Saku ne passe pas inaperçu

_Ahahah….. t'as bien raison.

J'entends la voix de Sakura.

__Kiba ferme ta gueule de clébard, sinon j't'en colle une !_

_Ahahah…à plus mec, me dit Kiba toujours hilare.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bâtiment, en entrant je vis un large escalier où beaucoup d'élèves s'y étaient déjà installé et je retrouvai sans problème le groupe qui m'intéressait. Je vis une marque rouge sur la joue de Kiba, ça doit être un p'tit cadeau de Sakura.

_S'lut

_S'lut, me répondirent-ils tous en cœur

Ino se lève et me tiens par le bras, ça me gêne un peu. Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt canon et je sens certains regards sur nous, certainement des gars qui l'avait déjà repéré et qui voit en moi un rival.

_Mais dis donc, Naru tu as bien grandi pendant ces vacances et tu es beaucoup plus canon qu'il y a deux mois, serait-ce une petite copine à l'origine de ce changement ?

_Arrête de raconter des idioties Ino, lui dit Sakura.

Sur le coup, je suis blessé par sa remarque. J'suis peut-être pas un apollon, mais je ne suis pas si moche que ça.

_Eh ben quoi ? Jalouse ?lui répondit Ino

_Et puis quoi encore. Naruto n'est pas du tout mon type, donc y'a aucune chance.

_Sympa, l'accueil. Soupirais-je.

_Fais pas attention à Saku, moi j'te dis que t'es devenu encore plus canon qu'au collège. J'suis sur que tu feras fureur cette année.

Elle me fais un clin d'œil en le disant, ce qui me décroche un sourire.

_Hey, vous m'oubliez là les filles, je suis pas mal moi non plus, nous dit Kiba tout en se retournant sur lui-même.

_Ahahahah…..

_Arrête de te marrer Naruto, c'est pas drôle ! Sakura ! Ino ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi !

_Galère….

Shika se rapproche de nous d'une démarche nonchalante, comme à son habitude.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Shika, on ne peut pas dire que ces vacances t'ont été bénéfique. Toujours fainéant à ce que je vois.

_Et toi t'a toujours l'air d'une bimbo, j'ai envie d'une sieste. Dit-il en baillant

_Espèce de mollusque invertébré, tu vas …

_Ino, calme toi, lui dis Sakura en la tenant, tu connais Shika, il dit ça pour te faire enrager.

_Ben, il y arrive sans problème, rien que sa flemmardise me mets hors de moi.

_Grmf..Grmmf…ô faite Ino, dit-il tout en ayant les yeux fermés, un mollusque est un invertébré donc ce n'est pas nécessaire de le préciser, un inculte en t'entendant pourrait penser qu'un mollusque vertébré ça existe, or…

_Je vais te buter !

Et voilà, quel beau tableau pour une rentrée des classes. Saku et Kiba qui retiennent une Ino en furie. Shika qui ne semble pas du tout perturbé, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur de l'escalier en faisant sa sieste. Les autres élèves doivent nous prendre pour des tarés.

_Vous m'avez vraiment manqué. Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

Après que le calme soit revenu, nous discutâmes de nos vacances tranquillement. Disons plutôt que Sakura nous a donné tous les détails de son stage dans cette clinique. Puis des surveillants nous demandèrent de nous rendre dans la cours, le proviseur allait faire son barbant discours de rentrée.

Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves même si ce n'était que les premières années qui étaient là aujourd'hui.

Une fois nous tous regroupé dans la cours, nous vîmes sortir du bâtiment où nous nous trouvions, un vieil homme accompagné d'un groupe d'adulte de tout âge.

_Bonjour à vous tous et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le lycée Mont des Hokage. Je suis le proviseur Hiruzen Sarutobi et voici mon proviseur adjoint Danzo. Cette année est une nouvelle étape dans votre vie. C'est un pas de plus vers la vie d'adulte. Votre avenir professionnel pour la plupart d'entre vous se jouera au cours des années que vous allez passer dans ce lycée. A vous de faire les bons choix dès maintenant. Vous êtes jeune, sans expérience, et pour la plupart vous n'avez pas la maturité suffisante pour prendre les bonnes décisions dans votre vie. C'est pourquoi, quand le besoin se fait sentir, reposez vous sur l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, pour vous permettre de concrétiser vos objectifs professionnels. Vous serez confronter au cours de ses années à des problèmes d'ordre scolaire mais aussi d'ordre personnel. Sur le plan scolaire vous avez l'ensemble des enseignants qui seront là pour vous, sur le plan personnel vous pourrez vous diriger vers nos infirmières, assistantes sociales et nos psychologues. Vous êtes jeune et avez la vie devant vous, alors ne la gâchez pas. Sûr ce, bonne rentrée à tous !

Enfin, l'heure du discours est terminée. J'espère sincèrement que j'aurais un de mes amis dans la même classe que moi. Je vois le proviseur adjoint prendre le micro. Pitié pas de discours.

_Y'en as qui raffole des discours, n'est-ce pas Naruto, me dis Kiba juste pour me narguer.

_Chut, le proviseur adjoint va parler, nous dit Sakura.

_Bonjour, je pense que Mr Sarutobi vous a tous dit, je me passerais de discours, je pense que pour une majorité vous n'écoutez pas le tiers de ce qui est dit. Lorsque vous rentrerez au sein du bâtiment, vous verrez des panneaux d'affichage vous indiquant la répartition dans chaque classe. Vous repérez votre classe et vous vous rendez ensuite dans la salle indiquée en haut de la liste.

_Eh ben celui-là, il est bien avare en discours. Même pas un bienvenue ni une bonne rentrée.

_Tu sais Saku, pour moi moins il en dit mieux c'est. Je le trouve quand même un peu flippant le vieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demandais-je aux autres.

_Il a l'air d'être sorti d'un film de zombie, avec tous ses bandages, ricana Kiba.

_J'en connais un qui n'a pas besoin de bandages pour avoir l'allure d'un zombie, dit Ino en regardant Shika.

_Les zombies n'aiment pas la viande avariée, donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ta survie. Lui répondit Shika, avec un calme olympien.

Je vois une veine pulser au niveau de la tempe droite d'Ino.

_Tu l'as cherché donc ne vas pas te plaindre, lui dit Sakura. Bon, si on se dépêchait d'entrer, je veux savoir dans quelle classe je serais.

_J'vois pas pourquoi t'es si pressé Saku, tu sais pertinemment que tu seras dans la meilleure seconde.

_J'avais de la concurrence dans les autres collèges Ino, donc ça me stresse un peu de m'imaginer être dans la deuxième seconde.

_ C'est vrai que se serait terrible, ironisa Kiba.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir puis poursuivit sa route. On est devant les panneaux d'affichage, à se battre pour voir quelques choses. Certains élèves sont contents parcequ' ils sont ensemble, d'autres sont moins enthousiastes. Quant à Shika, il attend tranquillement que la masse se disperse. Puis j'entends une exclamation de joie de la part de Sakura.

_J'en étais sûr, je suis dans la meilleur seconde. Tu es avec moi Shika, alors heureux ?

_Grmf…Grmf….aïe, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Sakura, tu te laisses aller à la inomania.

J'ai vu Ino faire le plus grand effort pour ne pas assassiner Shika sur place.

_C'est pas le moment de dormir, nous avons une réputation d'élite du lycée à maintenir.

_Ino, on est dans la même classe. Ah désolé Naruto mais je n'ai pas vu ton nom.

_Galère, pas le clébard.

_Hey, ne me vole pas ma répartie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je vais me retrouver avec un tas d'élèves que je ne connais pas. Je retourne chercher mon nom sans entrain. Il y a 10 secondes et je suis dans la seconde SGT5. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne dans ma classe et c'est No Sabaku, le psychopathe.

_Alors Naru, tu as trouvé ta classe ? me demande Ino.

_Ouais, et je suis avec No Sabaku alias le psychopathe de service.

_Ahahah…t'as vraiment pas de bol mec.

_Hn. Fis-je dépité.

_Tire pas cette tronche mec, j'suis sur que tu vas bien sympathiser avec No Sabaku.

_Te fous pas moi Kiba!

Il pouffe de rire et je lui donne un assène un coup poing amical à l'épaule.

_Bon maintenant, allons dans nos salles, j'ai hâte !

_Merci Sakura pour ton soutien.

_Ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde et puis t'avais qu'à faire plus d'efforts pour être dans une classe d'élite au lieu d'être dans une classe de niveau moyen.

_T'en fait pas, moi je compatis pour toi mon p'tit Naru, me dis Ino.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles respectives.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là et discutait entre eux en attendant notre professeur principal. C'est pas évident de s'incruster dans les conversations lorsqu'ils sont déjà en groupe. Je repère au fond de la salle deux élèves, chacun dans leur coin. Bien sur le dénommé Gaara et un autre garçon assez bizarre. Il porte une paire de lunettes de soleil ronde alors que l'on se trouve à l'intérieur de la salle et un manteau à capuche malgré la chaleur. J'ai l'embarras du choix, je ne sais même pas par qui commencer. Bon, lance-toi Naruto.

_Salut Gaara ! Ça va ?

Il ne daigne même pas me regarder ce connard. J'ai l'air vraiment d'un idiot.

_Bon, ben…à plus !

Approche n°1 : échec. Deuxième tentative.

_Salut, moi c'est Naruto

_Salut, Shino

Je m'assois sur la table à côté de lui. Ici toutes les tables sont individuelles.

_Tu es de quel collège ?

_Tu n'connais pas.

_Tu viens de loin alors ?

_Oui.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très bavard. Kiba tu me manque à cet instant.

_Si tu n'as pas encore visité la ville, je peux te servir de guide. Ça ne me dérangera pas.

_J'en prends note.

_Tu connais quelqu'un dans le lycée ?

_Non.

_Tu es avec ta famille ou t'es à l'internat ?

_Avec ma famille.

_Tes parents ont été muté ici ?

_Oui.

_Ils travaillent dans quoi ?

_C'est un interrogatoire de police ?

_Ahahah, désolé, je suis un vrai curieux quand je m'y mets. Je ne sais pas m'arrêter. On me dit souvent que je suis un grand bavard. Je saoule même mes parents parfois.

_Je vois, entomologiste.

_Quoi ?

_Tu voulais savoir la profession de mes parents, je te l'ai dit, entomologiste.

Je vais me sentir bête si je lui dis que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Autant faire celui qui sait.

_Ah d'accord. C'est intéressant comme métier. Ma mère elle est pédiatre et mon père est professeur en arts martiaux.

_Ca concerne l'étude d'insectes.

_Comment ?

_J'ai cru voir un malaise lorsque je t'ai dit la profession de mes parents donc j'en déduis que tu ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais pour ne pas avoir l'air bête tu as fait celui qui savait.

J'ai l'air d'un con là.

_Ahahah…..

Je ris nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, pourquoi le prof n'apparaît pas maintenant.

_Je t'ai observé quand tu es entré dans la salle, tu fais partie de ses élèves qui n'ont une existence qu'à travers leur groupe d'ami. Une fois seul, ils se sentent vulnérable, ils détestent la solitude. Tu n'as pas eu suffisamment confiance en toi pour aborder les élèves en groupe, alors tu t'es rabattu sur les deux personnes isolées de la salle. Tu semblais connaître le roux, donc tu t'es automatiquement rapproché de lui. Ce fût un échec car c'est un asocial de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Tu t'es retourné vers moi, et j'ai remarqué que tu manquais cruellement de confiance en toi. Tu avais tellement peur que je te remballe, que lorsque je t'ai répondu tu n'as pas cessé de parler, j'ai même eu l'impression que tu ne respirais plus. Tu as voulu me faire bonne impression pour que l'on soit ami c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas passer pour un ignorant. Je veux bien être ton ami, t'a l'air plutôt sympa.

_Euh…..

Ben dis donc, il cachait bien son jeu. Je ne le pensais pas capable de débiter autant de mots.

_Si bien sûr tu veux être mon ami

_Oui

_Tu vas bien Naruto ?

_Oui

_Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne suis pas bavard. Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, mais j'étudie le comportement humain pour le comparer au comportement des insectes.

_Non, non ne t'excuse pas. C'est juste…..

_Flippant

Effectivement, tu es vraiment flippant comme mec.

_Non, je dirais que c'est impressionnant comme tu sais analyser les gens.

Le prof fini par arriver et demande aux élèves qui ne se sont pas encore assis de s'installer.

_Bonjour, je suis Mr Hatake, votre professeur principal et de sport. Je vous fais grâce d'un discours, la seule chose que j'ai à vous dire c'est tenez-vous à chaos sinon vous aurez à faire à moi.

Il nous menace là.

_Je vous remet votre emploi du temps et le calendrier scolaire. Quand je vous appellerai vous viendrai récupérer vos carnets.

Aburame Shino,…

_Les cours débuteront lundi. Vous pouvez sortir.

Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là. Nous sommes les premiers élèves à sortir. Je décide d'attendre les autres dans l'escalier où nous étions tout à l'heure. Je croise brièvement le regard de Gaara et ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. Il n'est vraiment pas net ce type. Shino décide de rester un petit moment avec moi. On discute un peu, il est bizarre mais il est sympa. Il se lève et me dit à lundi.

Peu de temps après, d'autres classes sortent et je vois Kiba et Ino. Ils viennent vers moi.

_Alors Naru comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda Ino

_Mieux que je ne le pensais. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un nouvel élève, un peu bizarre mais sympa.

_Tant mieux pour toi alors mec, notre prof principal est un gars assez spécial, il n'a pas cessez de nous parler de la fougue de la jeunesse.

_En plus t'as vu, y avait un élève comme lui, s'il n'avait pas des noms différents on dirait un père et son fils. Mais c'est impossible qu'une femme soit attirée par un homme comme lui !

_Tu n'exagère pas un peu Ino. Lui dis-je.

_Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Laissons-la méditer sur les possibles conquêtes de son prof principal.

_Mon prof principal, il a l'air d'être un flemmard comme Shika. On est à peine resté 10 min avec lui. Je pense qu'on va bien lézarder en sport.

_Ahah… pas de bol pour toi qui adore le sport. Tu aurais dû avoir Mr Gaï notre pp.

_J'sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais rentrer. Je pense que Saku et Shika en ont encore pour un p'tit moment vu que c'est la classe d'élite.

Nous sommes donc sortis du lycée et nous sommes à la station de bus. Finalement cette rentrée ne s'est pas trop mal passée. J'espère que j'arriverais à me faire d'autres amis dans ma classe lundi.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chap?

Prochainement: Nouvelles rencontres et quelques changements dans la vie de Naruto.

A pistache!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chap!**

**Merci à Guest et fansfic pour leur review. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Bipbipbip….ô non pas déjà. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Le week-end est si vite passé. Je me lève du lit sans entrain. Comme un automate, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, afin de me réveiller. En passant dans le couloir je croise mon père qui se moque de ma tronche. J'avoue que le matin au réveil, j'ai une tête épouvantable. Je me douche tranquillement, puis tente de coiffer mes cheveux rebelles. Ensuite je m'habille de l'uniforme du lycée, soit d'une chemise blanche à manche courte et d'un pantalon bleu marine. Je mettrai la veste que si c'est nécessaire. J'ai laissé les premiers boutons de la chemise pour que ça fasse plus décontract. En descendant j'ai pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner, puis ai pris la direction de l'arrêt de bus.

En arrivant au lycée, je vois Shino assis sur l'un des bancs du préau sous un cerisier. Il est en train de lire un bouquin. Ce type n'est vraiment pas net, lire un bouquin de si bonne heure!

_Salut Shino, alors ton week-end ?

_Salut, rien d'intéressant et toi ?

_J'suis sorti avec des amis, je me suis bien amusé. C'est dommage qu'il soit déjà fini. Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux venir à nos sorties, ça ne les dérangera pas.

_Ok.

_Tu lis quoi?

_La hiérarchie dans le monde des fourmis.

J'ne pourrais jamais lire un truc comme ça!

_Tu es vraiment un passionné d'insectes, moi je ne lis que des manga et quelques romans policier.

_Rassure-toi, je suis sain d'esprit, moi aussi je lis ce genre de livres.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas net.

_Mais à voir ta tête lorsque je t'ai dit le titre, je crois que tu l'a pensé.

_Pas du tout!

Il me regarde en souriant légèrement.

_Juste un peu alors.

Nous continuâmes à discuter lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Kiba arriva accompagné de Shikamaru.

_Salut, les gars!

_S'lut, répondirent-ils.

_Je vous présente Shino, il est dans ma classe.

_Salut.

_Moi c'est Kiba et le flemmard qui somnole à côté de Naruto c'est Shikamaru.

_L'école c'est trop galère, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être dans mon lit.

_Toujours à se plaindre, le paresseux.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Ino, fit Shika tout en baillant.

_Et toi t'es qui ? demanda Ino en se tournant vers Shino.

_Shino, je suis dans la classe de Naruto.

_Surveille bien ce baka, il a tendance parfois à confondre tout comme Shika, une table et un oreiller.

_Hey, c'est même pas vrai, fis-je en boudant.

Plus loin dans la cours, je remarquai Sakura. Elle discutait avec une fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle ne vint pas à côté de nous et alla rejoindre un autre groupe d'élèves.

_Ce sont des élèves de notre classe, un groupe d'élèves bien friqué. Sakura a intégré le groupe grâce à la fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle m'a ignoré lorsque nous sommes sortis du briefing de la rentrée.

_Elle va m'entendre celle-là, fis Ino. Comment elle peut nous ignorer, nous ses amies d'enfances ?

_T'en fait pas Ino, ça lui passera lorsqu'elle remarquera qu'ils ne sont pas aussi drôle et intéressant que nous ! Fit Kiba.

_Enlève tes sales pattes de cabots sur moi Kiba!

_Hey, ça t'arrive d'être aimable avec un mec!

_Oui, seulement envers ceux qui le méritent!

_Arrête de lorgner là où il ne le faut pas et elle sera plus aimable.

Kiba regarde Shino avec une tête d'ahurie, et Shika et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire.

_Quoi?

_Tu ne semblais pas comprendre là où elle voulait en venir, je t'ai éclairé.

_D'où tu le sors celui-là Naruto?

_Ne fais pas attention à lui Shino, il n'aime pas qu'on remarque qu'il est le plus con du groupe. Dit Ino tout sourire.

_Hey! S'offusqua Kiba.

Nous nous mettons tous à rire et Kiba ne put que nous imiter. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles respectives. J'ai pris une nouvelle résolution pour cette année, je vais faire mon maximum dans toutes les matières. Nous commençons par le cours de français. Notre professeur s'appelle Umino Iruka. Il a l'air plutôt sympa. Il nous a fait remplir l'habituelle fiche de présentation. Il a expliqué ce qu'il attendait de nous et nous avons fait un petit test sur nos connaissances. Autant dire que ce n'était pas brillant pour moi. Shino à l'air de se débrouiller pas mal. Finalement je suis content de l'avoir rencontré. Il reste spécial mais j'avoue que sa présence me rassure. En plus sans que j'ai à lui demandé il m'explique certaines choses que je ne comprends pas. Le reste de la matinée c'est passé tranquillement. Après le français, on a eu histoire-géo avec Mr Sarutobi Asuma, surment le fils du proviseur puis svt avec Mr Mochi Kabuto, qui est très sadique. Maintenant, on a une pause avant l'heure du déjeuner. Avec Shino on s'est installé sous un cerisier et on discute un peu, puis je vois Gaara se diriger vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut?

_Salut, nous dit-il.

_Hn. Lui répondis-je, pas très enclin à converser avec lui.

_Salut, moi c'est Shino, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Il m'ignore totalement le jour de la rentrée et voilà qu'il faudrait que je fasse ami-ami avec monsieur parce qu'il doit se sentir bien seul.

_Ne pensez pas que je veuille devenir votre ami, c'est ma sœur qui veut me sociabiliser. Et c'était vous ou sa bande.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il désigne et je vois une bande de fille assise autour d'une table dans la cour. Elles ont l'air très excité. Je me demande laquelle est sa sœur, parce qu'aucune d'entre elle ne lui ressemble.

_Je suppose que tu es du même collège que Naruto mais tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un du coin. Tu viens d'où ?

_Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire la conversation. Je suis là uniquement pour que ma sœur me fiche la paix. Alors faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

_Tu pourrais être aimable, on t'a rien demandé ! Lui dis-je sur un ton agacé.

_Ferme la baka ! me dit-il.

_ Et c'est le psychopathe de service qui me dit ça ! Va te faire foutre connard!

_Entre nous deux c'est plutôt toi qui iras te faire foutre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là !

_Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas.

_Espèce de...

_Les mecs calmez-vous! Naruto si Gaara ne tiens pas à discuter avec nous c'est son choix. Et toi Gaara si tu tiens à rester à côté de nous pour éviter ta sœur, je te conseille d'être plus aimable à l'avenir. Car si t'es là c'est parce que tu sais que les autres élèves de la classe ne vont pas t'accepter dans leur groupe. C'est Ok?

_Ouais, répondit-il.

_Naruto ?

_J'vois pas pourquoi on devrait se le coltiner!

_Naruto...

_Ben quoi? Il te remballe et tu prends sa défense!

_Je n'ai jamais côtoyé d'asocial et j'avoue que Gaara c'est le cobaye idéal! Il est dans la même classe que nous donc je pourrais étudier son comportement aisément. Et je te corrige, je le classerais plus dans la catégorie sociopathe que psychopathe.

_Hey, j'te signal que je suis là, alors évite de parler de moi comme un rat de laboratoire!

_Ben c'est toi qui vient à l'instant de me demander de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, lui rétorqua Shino avec un air faussement innocent.

_Bouffon!

Je sentais de l'agacement dans le ton de Gaara.

_Pourquoi tant d'agressivité?

On sent bien au ton employé par Shino qu'il se fout un peu de Gaara. Je pouffe de rire à voir sa tête. Je sens qu'il a envie de mettre son poing à la figure de Shino. Puis je le vois poser ses yeux turquoises sur moi.

_C'est ton jour de chance Aburame, je préfère éviter les ennuies actuellement pour ne pas être renvoyé. Mais tout le monde n'aura pas ta chance.

Pourquoi il me fixe ainsi en disant ça. Il se lève et me lance un sourire qui me refroidi.

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu près de vous. Vous avez des têtes de pédés, ça risquerait te ternir davantage mon image ça.

_Au plaisir No Sabaku, lui répondit Shino sans être le moins du monde destabilisé.

_Aburame

Il s'en va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens angoissé suite à sa réplique. Est-il au courant de quelques choses ? Impossible! Il a dû dire ça pour nous agacer. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite.

_...to, Naruto, Naruto

_Excuse-moi Shino, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Tu pensais à quoi ? Je t'ai vu pâlir. Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, oui t'en fais pas.

_Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est pas grave. Chacun ses secrets.

_Non, non je t'assure que ça va.

_Pas à moi Naruto, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe.

_On peut parler d'autres choses Shino.

_Ok. Mais si tu veux on peut manger. Je commence à avoir faim.

_Ouais, bonne idée.

Nous sortâmes nos bento et commençâmes à manger. Après quelques minutes la sonnerie retentit. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à nous rejoindre pour manger. Au loin, je vis arriver Shika et Ino accompagnés d'un garçon assez corpulent et d'une fille à couettes. Le garçon s'appelle Choji et est un élève de la classe de Shika et la fille c'est Tenten. Elle a sympathisé avec Ino. Kiba qu'en a lui a été acheté quelque chose à la cafèt avec un certain Lee. La journée s'est achevée sans autres incidents. On n'a pas vu Sakura de la journée. Elle ne semble pas se souvenir de ses amis.

En entrant à la maison, il n'y avait personne. Ma mère est de garde ce soir et mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Pour une première journée, elle était trop riche en émotion pour moi. Rien que le fait de se dire que quelqu'un sait, ça m'épuise mentalement. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Il me lançait souvent des regards en coin. Et j'ai bien vu que Shino se doute bien que je lui cache quelque chose. J'espère juste que je me fais des films et que Gaara ne sait rien du tout.

_ Putain, pourquoi je me prends la tête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, alors il n'y a aucune raison que je panique. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

La semaine s'est déroulée sans d'autres commentaires de la part de Gaara. En cours, grâce à Shino j'arrive à suivre correctement. En sport c'était sympa, nous étions avec la classe de Kiba et Ino. C'est vrai que leur prof est très excentrique. Il ne cesse de défier notre prof principal Kakashi sensei, qui a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. En plus avec ses discours de fougue de la jeunesse, c'est à s'en tordre de rire. Lee est exactement comme lui. Notre groupe d'amis c'est agrandi. On s'entend plutôt bien. Quelques chamailleries de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant. Sakura a définitivement coupé les ponts avec nous. Elle m'a carrément ignoré quand je l'ai croisé avec ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

Nous sommes au mois d'octobre, cela fait quatre semaines que les cours ont repris, pourtant Ino s'est déjà faite remarquer. Elle a été renvoyée pour une semaine car elle s'est battue avec Sakura. De ce que nous a raconté Tenten, Ino aurait tenté de parler à Sakura mais cette dernière l'aurait snobé. Au final, elles en sont arrivées aux mains. Sakura n'a pas été sanctionné, étant considérée comme victime de la bagarre. Aucun d'entre nous n'a été de nouveau discuté avec elle, ça se serait sans doute terminé dans le bureau du proviseur. Elle a adopté la même attitude hautaine que les filles qu'elle fréquente. Elle me déçoit énormément, dire qu'elle était il y a un peu plus d'un mois la meilleure amie d'Ino et qu'elle la traite ainsi !

_Naruto, arrête de la fixer ainsi, ça ne changera rien à la situation.

_Hein.

_Ça fait un petit moment que je te vois observer Sakura, j'te signale qu'on a du travail.

_Ah désolé, j'm'en suis pas rendu compte.

On se trouve au cdi pour terminer un exposé qu'on a à faire en groupe en histoire et il a fallu que Sakura s'y trouve avec ses copines, ce qui a tendance à me distraire.

_Où est Konomi ?

Konomi est une fille de notre classe, elle fait équipe avec nous pour cet exposé. Elle est très organisée ce qui nous a grandement aidé dans l'élaboration de notre travail.

_Elle a été faire des copies. Tu étais si obnubilé par la présence de Sakura que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de son départ.

_C'est juste que ça m'énerve de savoir Ino renvoyée et de voir Sakura faire sa prétencieuse devant tout le monde.

_Hn. Tu devrais quand même cesser de donner autant d'importance à Sakura.

_J'sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut dire qu'on a été ami pendant tant d'années et de voir qu'elle nous tourne le dos sans aucun scrupule, ça m'agace. Dans le fond, elle a toujours eu ce petit côté « je suis au-dessus de vous », mais bon, mise à part ça on s'entendait plutôt bien.

_Oh, tu sais, il en faut parfois peu pour que les gens changent du tout au tout. Je pense qu'elle était comme ça, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de filles ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle.

_Ouais, ben j'espère qu'un jour elle se cassera les dents de nous avoir pris de haut.

Au même moment je vois l'une des filles de sa table lui dire quelques choses, puis elle se retourne. Elle me lance un regard hautain puis se détourne. Je les vois ensuite ricaner. Elle a dû sortir un commentaire à mon sujet.

_Pfff …Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

_Si tu voyais ta tête tu comprendrais.

_Me revoilà les garçons ! Tenez vos copies.

_Merci Konomi-chan.

_De..de rien Naruto.

_Merci, je crois que maintenant nous sommes prêts pour cet exposé. Donc, je récapitule : Tu seras la première Konomi, ensuite Naruto tu enchaine sur la deuxième partie, je fais la troisième partie et pour le finish, chacun d'entre nous dira quelques choses.

_C'est bien ça ! J'ai mis sur les copies un repère pour le début et la fin de chaque partie.

_Parfait, alors. Tu es une fille très efficace Konomi-chan.

_Mer-ci Naruto.

Elle rougit légèrement et détourne ses yeux du mien.

_Je vais y aller alors. A demain.

_A demain !

_A demain.

_Moi aussi je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu restes ? demandai-je à Shino.

_Non, j'vais y aller aussi, j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui.

Pendant que je range mes affaires, je sens le regard de Shino posé sur moi.

_Quoi ?

Il a un sourire scotché au visage.

_Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

J'arque un sourcil, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

_Ben Konomi, je pense qu'elle en pince pour toi.

_Hein !

Il se moque un peu de moi.

_Chuuut ! On est dans un cdi !

C'est la documentaliste qui nous rappelle à l'ordre. On se dépêche de sortir pour ne pas se faire à nouveau foudroyer par son regard.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

_T'es vraiment aveugle ! Même avant cet exposé j'avais remarqué qu'elle t'observait énormément.

_Observer quelqu'un ne signifie pas en pincer pour lui.

_Ce n'est pas que ça. Konomi me parle normalement à moi. Mais dès qu'elle s'adresse à toi, elle rougit, détourne très souvent les yeux, je sens même qu'elle est un peu tendu à côté de toi. Mais bon, vu que tu ne sembles pas être doté d'un sens de l'observation, tu n'as rien vu.

_Hn. Elle est mignonne. Dis-je plus pour moi même.

Shino s'arrête et me regarde.

_Quoi ?

_Tu n'es pas intéressé par elle, ne me dit pas que tu penses sortir avec elle!

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Je le sais, c'est tout.

Je ne réponds rien, puis reprends ma marche vers l'arrêt de bus. Shino me suit, sans rien dire pour le moment. J'avoue que l'idée de sortir avec Konomi ne me tente pas plus que ça, mais peut-être je redeviendrai normal si je le fais. Elle est plutôt belle, gentille et intelligente, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

_A quoi tu penses ?

_A rien de spécial.

Il me regarde bizarrement, mais il ne pourra pas continuer son interrogatoire, mon bus arrive.

_A demain.

_Hn.

Je vais y penser longuement avant de trouver le sommeil dans la nuit. Au petit matin j'aurais pris ma décision. Je vais demander à Konomi d'être ma petite-amie.

En arrivant au lycée ce matin, j'ai cru que Shino m'aurait pris la tête suite à notre conversation de la veille, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a pas non plus eu trop l'opportunité, vu que le reste du groupe était là et qu'en cours on ne peut pas vraiment en parler. Il faudra que je trouve le bon moment pour faire ma demande à Konomi. C'est à la fin de la journée que je prends mon courage et me dirige vers Konomi avant qu'elle ne sorte de la classe.

_Prête pour l'exposé de demain ?

_Ou-ui, je crois. Et toi ?

_Totalement prêt.

Je vois Shino sortir de la salle, il doit savoir ce que je veux faire et je sais déjà qu'il n'approuve pas. Konomi et moi commençons à sortir et prenons aussi la direction de la sortie.

_Tu sais Konomi, tu es une fille très belle et super intéressante et… ses moments qu'on a passé à préparer cet exposé m'ont permis de t'apprécier encore plus.

Elle n'ose pas me regarder mais je vois le rouge sur ses joues et elle ne cesse de se triturer les doigts.

Je m'arrête et lui tiens le bras pour qu'elle fasse de même. Je l'ai senti légèrement trembler et sur le coup je me sens coupable pour ce que je vais faire, mais je continu sur ma lancée. Je lui soulève le visage pour qu'elle puisse me regarder et lui sourit.

_Tu voudrais bien être ma petite-amie ?

Elle écarquille légèrement les yeux et le rouge sur ses joues se fait plus prononcé.

_C'est pas très romantique, mais...

_Ou-ui, je..veux bien être ta petite amie.

Elle a accepté. Je suis sensé faire quoi là maintenant. J'avoue n'y avoir pas pensé. Je l'embrasse ?

En plus elle me regarde, elle doit attendre que je le fasse. Je me penche et lui donne un bisou sur les lèvres, ça a été rapide mais je pense que se sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

_Je dois vrai-ment y aller. A de-main.

Elle me donne une bise sur la joue et s'en va. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait? Je ressens malgré moi de la culpabilité.

Lorsque je passe les grilles du lycée, je vois Shino appuyer sur le mur un peu plus loin, il m'attend.

_Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Il dit ça sur un ton de reproche.

_Je ne vais pas abuser d'elle non plus. Si je lui ai demandé c'est bien parceque je l'aime bien.

_C'est bien là le problème, tu ne l'aime pas.

_Ça viendra avec le temps. Allez, ne me fait pas la tête pour ça.

Il soupire.

_Je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais mais c'est ta vie. Mais sache que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

_Je ne joue pas.

Je veux juste être un adolescent normal, ai-je envie de lui dire.

* * *

Le premier trimestre s'achève. J'ai fait des progrès même si l'ensemble reste malgré tout moyen. J'ai beaucoup de mal en physique-chimie et en svt, mais je m'accroche. Merci Shino, sans toi je pense que je roupillerais dans la classe. Mes parents sont fiers de moi, et je me dis que c'est la récompense pour tous mes efforts. Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que je sors avec Konomi. Je l'ai présenté à mes amis et de temps en temps elle reste avec le groupe. Quand je voyais des couples s'embrasser avec la langue, j'avais la sensation que c'était quelque chose de si agréable, mais j'évite le plus possible ce genre d'échange avec Konomi. Je trouve ça un peu dégoutant de partager sa salive. C'est seulement sous son insistance que je cède. Elle me reproche d'ailleurs mon manque d'initiative. Mise à part ça, on se comporte comme tous les autres couples du lycée.

On a terminé le sport et Kakashi sensei me prends à part.

_Naruto, je voudrais te voir. Comme vous n'avez plus cours, passe en salle des profs après la récré.

_Oui sensei.

Je n'ai rien fait qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

On est vendredi, il est 16h00. Les autres prennent la direction du parc. C'est devenu notre rituel. Quand le week-end commence, après notre dernière heure de sport, nous nous rendons dans le parc pour nous détendre avant que chacun rentre chez soi.

_Les gars je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. Kakashi sensei veut me voir.

_Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait Naruto. Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Tu es le roi des gaffeurs.

_Mais j'ai rien fait Ino.

_Je confirme, il n'a rien fait, dit Shino.

_Autant y aller le plus vite, comme ça tu s'ras fixé mec. Me dit Kiba.

_En tout cas dit toi que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, car quand ton PP te convoque, c'est qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas. Me dit Tenten.

_Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec toi Naruto !

Sur cet encouragement de Lee, je me dirigeai vers la salle des profs avec une certaine appréhension. Je frappai à la porte et attendit.

_Naruto, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

C'est Kurunaï sensei, notre prof d'anglais.

_Kakashi sensei m'a demandé de venir.

_Ok, Kakashi c'est pour toi !

Il me demande d'entrer et nous allons dans une pièce à part. Il me dit de m'asseoir, j'angoisse tellement, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi, je parle avant lui.

_Je n'ai rien fait sensei.

_Je sais Naruto. Si je te convoque c'est par rapport à tes résultats. Par rapport aux années précédentes tu as bien progressé. Mais tu sembles avoir pas mal de lacunes en svt et en physique-chimie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'intégrer dans le projet du parrainage.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Un élève d'une autre classe, qui maîtrise parfaitement ce qui est fait en cours, va te parrainer. Il va te donner des cours de soutien principalement dans les matières qui te font défaut. Ce projet concerne essentiellement des élèves comme toi qui fournissent déjà des efforts mais qui ont besoin d'un coup de pouce extérieur. Je te donne ce document que tu dois faire signer par tes parents pour savoir s'ils acceptent de t'intégrer au projet.

_D'accord. Et vous savez déjà quel élève me parrainera?

_Je n'ai pas encore de nom, mais ce sera un élève de la seconde SGT1.

_Ok. Ce sera tout sensei ?

_Oui, tu peux t'en aller. Et n'oublie pas de me ramener ce papier signé lundi.

_Oui sensei. A lundi.

Je sors de la salle des profs et vais rejoindre mes amis au parc. En route je croise Shika et Choji qui se dirige eux aussi vers le parc.

_Salut les gars.

_Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Me demande Shika.

_Non, Kakashi sensei voulait me parler d'un projet de parrainage. D'ailleurs ce sera un élève de ta classe qui sera mon parrain. C'est peut-être toi !

_Aucune chance, me dit Choji après avoir avalé sa bouchée de chips. Shika est tellement flemmard que notre PP, Yamato sensei ne l'a pas intégré au projet ayant peur qu'il contamine l'élève de sa flemmardise.

_Ahahah…t'es vraiment un cas Shika, même en étant dans la seconde d'élite tu restes toujours aussi fainéant.

_C'est beaucoup plus intéressant d'observer les nuages que d'écouter un prof déblatérer des choses que je peux apprendre tout seul. En plus cette classe est vraiment galère. Ils sont tous ennuyeux, il n'y a rien pour me tenir éveiller mise à part Choji.

_Je te plains, finalement j'aime bien ma classe. Y a vraiment des moments de délires.

On arrive finalement au parc et on discute un peu avant de vaquer chacun à nos occupations.

J'ai fait part au projet parrainage à mes parents et ils ont immédiatement accepté. Ils sont ravis que je prenne mes études plus au sérieux. Il reste une semaine de cours avant les vacances de fin d'année. J'ai de la famille qui viendra à la maison pour l'occasion.

Lundi je donne la fiche à Kakashi sensei et il me dit que le projet commencera officiellement à la rentrée mais que je vais rencontrer mon parrain vendredi pour faire connaissance.

La semaine se déroule sans incidents et dans la bonne humeur, l'approche des vacances étant pour quelque chose. A la fin du cours de sport, je me retrouve, comme à mon habitude, seul dans les vestiaires. Pendant que je m'habille j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne pour voir Gaara à l'entrée. Il est bizarre. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec un sourire, très prononcé, sur le visage. C'est même flippant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! En attendant le prochain, laissez moi vos reviews!

A pistache!

HanaS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut!**

**Dans ce nouveau chap, c'est le début des ennuis pour notre petit Naru.**

**Merci à Blacknell, Elikia, Guest, Pauline et Etsuko-Sama pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Guest: Je n'avais absolument pas prévu du GaaraxShino, mais n'ayant pas encore achevé l'histoire, qui sait j'arriverais peut-être à l'insérer dans mon scénario!**

**En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je ne dois absolument pas lui montrer que sa présence me perturbe.

_T'as oublié quelque chose ?

_Non.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

_Rien.

Là, il me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Il me fixe et ne dit rien. Je me dépêche de finir de m'habiller pour sortir au plus vite des vestiaires. Lorsque je prends mon sac pour sortir, il ouvre finalement la bouche.

_J'ai bien remarqué ton petit jeu.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Toujours volontaire pour ranger le matériel, tu fais tout pour être le dernier à se doucher.

_Où tu veux en venir No Sabaku ?

Je commence à sentir une boule se former dans ma gorge.

_Je pensais que tu avais un complexe, mais un évènement m'a fait éliminer cette hypothèse.

Je commence à avoir mal au ventre.

_Je te repose ma question, où veux–tu en venir ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton froid.

_Nulle part. Me dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

_Alors ne me fait pas perdre mon temps, j'ai un entretien avec un élève.

Il ne fait même pas attention à ce que je dis, ou du moins n'en a rien à faire et continue sa tirade.

_Pathétique, je ne pensais pas que tu t'amuserais à jouer à l'amoureux transit.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais ça ne le déstabilise pas le moins du monde.

_En plus ce n'est pas du tout ton type! Il lui manque un atout de taille.

_Je ne préfère pas répondre aux élucubrations d'un psychopathe comme toi.

_Je te sens un peu fébrile mon p'tit Naruto, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi!

Il se moque de moi cet imbécile! Il joue avec mes nerfs. Il ne fait que des sous-entendus, il ne parle pas concrètement et ça m'agace.

_Et tu oses dire que je suis pathétique! De nous deux, tu es le plus pathétique. Regarde toi, ta vie est tellement merdique que tu t'insinue dans celle des autres. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, t'as présence m'est désagréable! Maintenant je me casse, cette conversation est ridicule!

Au moment où j'allais sortir, il me barre le passage avec son bras. Il me défie du regard et je fais de même, du moins j'essaye.

_ Dégage ton bras de là No Sabaku! Sinon...

_Sinon quoi?!

Au moment où j'allais le bousculer pour sortir il enlève son bras. Il me lance encore son sourire mauvais puis se décale sans rien rajouter de plus. Je tente de sortir le plus calmement possible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de presser le pas.

_Ce n'est que le commencement Namikaze! Me crie-t-il.

J'ai le cœur qui bat super vite. Depuis l'échange qu'on avait eu le premier jour des cours, il n'avait jamais fait d'autres allusions. Il me regardait parfois du coin de l'œil, ce que Shino m'avait fait remarquer, mais sinon rien. Et là il revient à la charge. M'a-t-il réellement vu avec Sai ce jour-là ? Je sens que j'ai le vertige, heureusement pour moi j'arrive au CDI. Je m'installe directement sur une table et tente de me ressaisir.

Après quelques minutes, je me sens mieux mais j'ai toujours mal au ventre. Je m'assieds correctement et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais ça peut se comprendre vu que ce sont les vacances aujourd'hui. Je ne sais rien sur mon parrain, et les élèves qui sont là semblent eux aussi attendre quelqu'un. Ils font peut-être eux aussi partie du projet. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je sens quelqu'un debout devant ma table. Quand je lève ma tête, quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois…

_Sakura !

Elle n'a pas l'air ravie d'être là, vu la tronche quelle tire. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour clôturer cette journée.

_C'est toi mon parrain, du moins ma marraine !

_A ton avis. De tous les élèves participants à ce projet, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi!

_Je vois que ça te fais plaisir, ironisais-je.

Elle me lance un regard noir, puis me parle sur un ton froid que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_J'irai droit au but. Je suis là pour te donner des cours de soutien, mais ma réputation est en jeu dans la classe. Tu as intérêt de progresser. Et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai mieux à faire que de donner des cours à un baka comme toi qui ne pige rien. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Voilà un dossier que je t'ai préparé pour les vacances. Tu fais tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Des questions ?

_Si ça te faisais si chier que ça de me parrainer, pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé à changer? Lui dis-je sur un ton agacé.

_C'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je suis, contrairement à toi, une élève sérieuse et je ne rechigne pas devant la tâche que mon prof m'a donné.

_Et t'es en train de faire quoi là?

_Ecoute Namikaze, je ne suis pas la pour taper causette avec toi, nos conversations ne vont se limiter qu'aux questions de cours, donc si tu n'en as pas je vais prendre congé de ta présence.

_Je ne te comprends pas Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous traites ainsi?

_J'ai du supporter toutes ses années vos délires stupides et votre immaturité. Deux idiots, une poupée barbie et une larve, je pense qu'il y a mieux comme bande d'amis.

_Et c'est le malabar qui me dit ça! Dis-je sur un ton agacé.

Je vois l'énervement sur son visage.

_Je vois que tu n'as aucune question intelligente à me poser alors je m'en vais dans ce cas.

Et elle s'en va sans même me dire au revoir, ou même bonnes vacances. Elle a vraiment changé. Elle nous ignore, elle nous snobe maintenant qu'elle traîne avec ses gosses de riche. Elle me déçoit vraiment. Dire qu'on était ami depuis le bac à sable. Je range son dossier dans mon sac puis prends la direction de la sortie. Si je savais, je n'aurais jamais accepté de participer à ce projet. En franchissant le portail du lycée, j'ai vu Gaara avec Hinata qui s'embrassaient. Je me suis précipité pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais il m'a vu. On ne s'est pas rendu au parc car beaucoup partait en vacances dès la fin des cours. Konomi, n'est pas venu en cours dans l'après-midi car elle partait avec ses parents. Je rentre directement chez moi. Ma mère est là et elle a déjà commencé la préparation du dîner. Il faut dire qu'on aura des invités dès ce soir.

_Ah mon chéri tu es rentré. C'est parfait. Tu devrais aller ranger ta chambre car tu la partageras avec ton cousin.

_Quoi, mais il y a deux chambres en plus. Une pour oncle Takeshi et sa femme et une pour lui !

Oncle Takeshi est le frère de papa. Tout comme lui il n'a eu qu'un seul fils, Yahiko.

_Naruto, ne discute pas les ordres. Il y a une invité supplémentaire et elle ne va pas partager une chambre avec un garçon !

_C'est qui ? Fis-je dépité.

_C'est ta cousine Shion.

Galère! Shika sort de mon corps. Shion c'est la fille de la sœur de ma mère. Elle est super chiante. Elle a 13 ans et c'est une vraie peste quand elle s'y met. Heureusement que mon cousin Yahiko sera là. Je monte donc dans ma chambre et fais un peu de rangement. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous déjà là. Le diner était très animé en discussion. Je m'entends très bien avec Yahiko et Shion n'a pas fait de vague ce soir. Il est assez tard maintenant et je suis dans ma chambre avec Yahiko.

_Alors toujours pas de copine mon petit Naru ?

_Oui, mais ne dit rien car mes parents ne le savent pas encore.

_Oh, mais quel petit cachotier ! Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu en change toutes les semaines. Tu caches bien ton jeu !

_Hey ! je ne suis pas comme toi à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

_Ah oui ! Dans ce cas j'espère pour toi que tu ne bouges pas dans ton sommeil, sinon ça risque de devenir dangereux pour tes fesses !

_Hey, pervers, arrête de raconter des conneries.

_Ahahahah… Cool cousin. Si tu voyais la tronche que tu avais.

_Ouais mais quand on a un cousin aussi pervers que toi, y a de quoi se méfier.

_Ton cher cousin pervers c'est finalement converti à l'amour.

_Tu te fous de moi ? Qui est la malheureuse victime.

_ Elle s'appelle Konan. Elle est magnifique. Quand l'occasion se présentera je l'amènerai. Elle m'a totalement changé.

_Tu veux me faire croire, que tu ne reluque plus ouvertement d'autres femmes, en leur débitant tout ton baratin de séducteur à deux balles.

_Disons qu'elle m'a un peu changé, je ne reluque pas en sa présence. Me répond t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ahahahah… Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir totalement changé.

Nous continuâmes à discuter joyeusement, très tard.

Les fêtes de noël ce sont bien passées. Yahiko est vraiment marrant. Il n'a pas l'attitude d'un homme de 22 ans. Il a bien embêté Shion et quand on s'entraînait avec papa, il n'arrêtait pas de le titiller en le traitant de petit vieux chaque fois qu'il réussissait une prise. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas susceptible sur ce point. Il faut dire qu'il est bien conservé. Quand nous sortons tous les deux, je vois bien que beaucoup de femmes le reluque et même de toutes jeunes. J'espère que je serais comme lui plus tard.

Après le nouvel an, tout ce petit monde est parti. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le travail à faire pour la rentrée et sur l'encyclopédie de Sakura.

J'ai fait appel à Shino pour m'aider dans certains devoirs. Il m'a invité chez lui. C'est plutôt spécial, mais de toute manière Shino est spécial. Il y avait des coins chez lui où on pouvait observer des insectes, comme dans un zoo. Au moins on a fini les devoirs de la rentrée.

* * *

On est samedi et je m'ennuie un peu. Il n'y a personne à la maison. Je sais que Konomi est déjà de retour de ses vacances, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées. J'ai un peu erré en ville ensuite je me suis arrêté à mon stand de ramen préféré « Chez Ichiraku ». Pendant que je dégustais tranquillement mes ramen, quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi. Je n'y prête pas attention, mais cette personne pose ses mains sur mes cuisses.

_Vous n'êtes pas bien ! Ôtez vos sales….

Je me fige brusquement en reconnaissant l'individu à côté de moi.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto. Si tu voyais ta tête, on dirait que tu sors tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

Toujours ce même visage de faux cul, et il arbore le même faux sourire qu'auparavant.

_Sa..Sai, qu'est….ce…que tu….fais là ?

_Je suis rentré chez moi pour les vacances. Détends-toi Naruto, je n'vais pas te violer sur place. Quoique c'est plutôt tentant. Me dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Je le trouve dégoûtant.

_Sai, je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi.

Je me lève rapidement pour éviter de rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Mais il me suit et me rattrape par le bras dans la rue.

_Lâche-moi. J'suis….

_pressé ? Je vais être bref alors. Je ne suis pas du genre à rendre service. C'est plutôt donnant donnant. Et je crois t'avoir donné une petite gâterie mais il n'y a pas eu de retour.

Je blêmis au fil de ses paroles.

_Je suis un peu en manque et quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que le hasard faisait parfois très bien les choses.

_Tu es complètement fou! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION! Lui criais-je.

Je vois des gens autour nous regarder, ce qui me fait reprendre légèrement mes esprits.

_Naruto, calme-toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille dire à qui veux l'entendre que tu es gay.

_Je…je ne suis pas gay

_Si ça te permet de mieux dormir de le penser, libre à toi. Alors chez toi ou chez moi ?

_Je viens de te dire….

_J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit. Je crois que ta mère travaille dans l'hôpital le plus proche. A-t-on avis que pensera-t-elle si elle apprenait que son unique enfant est gay ? il dit ça sur un ton neutre.

J'ai mal, mal au ventre. Pourquoi je suis sorti aujourd'hui. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation.

_...

_Je ne te demande qu'une fellation.

Mon cœur rate un battement, en l'entendant dire ce mot. J'ai la nausée.

_Alors ?

_Ch..chez…moi

_Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Mes parents ne vont pas rentrer maintenant, et puis je pense que si j'avais été chez lui, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais rentrer après ce qui va se passer.

On arrive, mes mains tremblent. J'ai eu du mal pour ouvrir la porte. Ça a eu l'air de l'amuser. J'espérais un miracle mais rien.

_Ta chambre ?

_A…l'étage.

_Bien, allons-y. Me dit-il tout en souriant.

Nous entrons dans la chambre.

_Mets-toi à genou. M'ordonne-t-il.

Je reste tout d'abord immobile mais lorsque je croise son regard j'obéis avec beaucoup de difficulté. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Pitié, dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar.

J'entends le zip de son jeans. Je l'entends s'approcher et des bruits de frottement .Il se masturbe déjà. J'ai gardé mes yeux fermés, j'ai peur de la suite des évènements.

_Suce-moi.

Je ne réagis pas.

_SUCE-MOI !

Il s'énerve et empoigne mes cheveux. Il me fait mal cet imbécile.

_Pense à tes parents, s'ils l'apprennent tu les dégoûteras.

Je ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois devant moi son pénis déjà bien éveillé. Je dirige lentement mes lèvres vers ce qui me semble être l'enfer. Je frôle son sexe mais je me recule. Il me tient les cheveux plus fermement.

_Ouvre la bouche.

J'obéis.

_Et ne pense même pas à me mordre car tu le regretteras.

Il fait pénétrer sa verge dans ma bouche. Je vais étouffer. J'ai vraiment la nausée. Il commence de lents va et vient.

_anhanhanh…

Les larmes finissent par couler de mes yeux.

_Anhanh…oh oui…Anhanhanh

Il accélère ses mouvements tout en maintenant ma tête.

Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses afin d'arrêter ses mouvements, mais ça a l'air de l'exciter plus.

_Oh OUI….anhanhanh….c'est…trop bon…anhanah

Pitié, que mon supplice se termine. Il accélère de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Je vais vomir, sa verge touche ma glotte.

_Anhanhanhanh…..

Il l'enlève finalement. Mais il maintient toujours ma tête. J'entends des frottements, et il continue de gémir. Il se masturbe. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus rapprochés, son souffle devient plus saccadé. Et puis

_AHAHAHAHAHAH

Il a jouit sur mon visage. Je ne tiens plus. Je me lève et me précipite dans les toilettes. Je vomis. Je me sens souillé, j'ai honte.

Je l'entends toquer à la porte des toilettes.

_Merci pour le service.

Et plus rien.

Je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jamais je me suis senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Je vais sous la douche, je me frotte le visage. Je prends ma brosse à dent et me lave la bouche sous la douche. J'ai terminé le tube dentifrice alors qu'il était à peine entamé. J'arrête l'arrivée d'eau que lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. J'ose à peine me regarder dans le miroir. Je vois rapidement mon visage rougi à cause des frottements que je lui ai infligé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir son sperme encore sur mon visage. Je me dégoûte. En retournant dans ma chambre j'ai eu un haut le cœur. Il me reste encore 4h pour me ressaisir avant l'arrivée de mon père. J'ai été au salon, je n'arrivais pas à rester dans ma chambre. J'ai lézardé devant la télé, dans l'espoir d'oublier, mais sans succès. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. C'est mon père. Il faut que j'arrive à imiter mon visage de bienheureux.

_Salut, fils. Alors ta journée ?

_Salut, papa. Rien de particulier. Je me suis un peu ennuyé mais j'ai travaillé sur le dossier que mon parrain m'a donné. Et toi ?

_Intéressant. Deux nouvelles recrues au dojo. Les frères Uchiha. Leur père c'est le PDG d'une grande multinationale. Ils sont plutôt doués. D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu connais le cadet, il est dans le même lycée que toi. Il s'appelle Sasuke, ça te dis quelque chose ?

_...

_Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

_...

_Naruto ?

_Euh, oui tu disais ?

_Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je te raconte.

_Désolé papa, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

_Pas besoin d'être devin pour le voir. Ça va ?

_Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

_Ton visage est rouge, tu as quelque chose ?

_Non, non. J'ai été en ville et on voulait des gens pour tester une crème. En rentrant à la maison ça a commencé à me gratter donc j'ai un peu frotté mon visage. Mais t'inquiète pas c'est passé.

_T'es sûr.

_Oui, t'en fais pas papa. Il semble un peu sceptique à ma réponse, mais n'insiste pas plus.

_Je demanderais quand même à ta mère de regarder.

Heureusement que j'ai pas mal d'imagination. Le reste du week-end c'est passé sans autres incidents. Ça m'a épuisé de faire semblant que tout allait bien devant mes parents. Et puis, je suis tourmenté par ce qui s'est passé. Hier soir j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je revoyais Sai faire entrer son pénis dans ma bouche, je voyais ses va et viens et il finissait par jouir dans ma bouche. Et je voyais ensuite du sperme me sortir de la bouche, par le nez, les oreilles et même par les yeux. C'était horrible. Je suis fatigué. Et dire que demain les cours reprennent. Je n'ai même pas fait le quart du travail que Sakura m'a donné. Cette année commence vraiment mal pour moi.

* * *

Nous sommes lundi, je suis en cours de français et j'avoue ne pas écouter ce que nous dit Iruka sensei. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé avec Sai, que ça se voit sur ma tête. J'ai toujours la sensation d'avoir son sperme sur mon visage et dès que quelqu'un me regarde je me dis qu'il doit voir les traces.

_kaze….Namikaze

_Oui Iruka sensei

_Je vous ai demandé de continuer la lecture

_Euh…je

Shino me montre discrètement le passage que je dois lire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lire, j'ai la gorge nouée.

_Excusez-moi, Iru..ka… sensei,je…ne…me sens pas..très..bien.

_Shino accompagne-le à l'infirmerie

_Oui sensei.

Je vois Konomi me jeter des regards inquiets et je lui souris timidement pour la rassurer. Shino et moi marchons dans les couloirs, je sens son regard posé sur moi, mais il ne dit rien. J'ai la tête basse, je n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard de quiconque.

_Naruto, on est arrivé.

_Hein

_Naruto, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Tu peux ne pas vouloir te confier à moi mais trouve une oreille attentive parce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Tu te fais des idées Shino. J'ai juste été malade ce week-end et ça m'a un peu fatigué.

_Ne me mens pas, je t'ai observé durant tout le début du cours et j'ai bien vu que ça ne va pas, et pas que physiquement. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end ? Parce que quand t'étais chez moi tu n'avais l'air si déprimé. C'est en rapport avec….

_Shino fout moi la paix, j't'ai rien demandé !

_...

_Shi…..

_Vous faîtes quoi devant l'infirmerie, messieurs ? Nous demande l'infirmière.

_J'amenais Namikaze-san parce qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, Shizune-sama.

Elle me regarde, elle semble m'analyser pour voir si je suis réellement malade ou si je simule.

_Entre à l'intérieur Naruto et retourne en cours Shino.

_Bien Shizune-sama.

Il tourne le dos et s'en va. Je me sens mal car j'aurais voulu m'excuser. Il ne m'en voudra certainement pas mais je sais que je l'ai blessé.

_Tu as mal quelque part Naruto ?

_...

_Naruto, Naruto !

_Excusez-moi Shizune-sama. Vous m'avez demandé quelque chose ?

_Tu m'as pas l'air malade, tu sembles très fatigué. Tu as des difficultés pour dormir le soir ?

_Non, j'ai juste été malade ce week-end et je pensais pouvoir tenir ce matin mais je suis très fatigué.

_Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

_Non.

_Dans ce cas va te reposer sur un lit à côté. Quand tu te sentiras mieux tu iras en cours.

_D'accord.

Je me dirige vers un des lits du fond et m'allonge. Je ne pense pas connaître pire. Le pire et passé, il faut que je me reprenne. Il faut juste que je ne croise plus Sai. Mais maintenant il sait où j'habite. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup. Au moins je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui quand on a cours car il est à Otto. Il faut que j'avance, je ne dois pas laisser cet évènement me gâcher ma scolarité. Et puis personne n'est au courant, donc il faut que j'oublie. Je vais me donner à fond pour réussir, je vais devenir pédiatre comme maman. C'est sur ses bonnes résolutions que je m'endors.

Je me réveille un peu moins abattu. C'est la faim qui m'a réveillé. Je regarde autour de moi. Shizune-sama n'est pas là. Je vois mon sac poser par terre à côté du lit. Je prends mon bento et mange. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'attendre le déjeuner. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors, mais ça m'a fait du bien. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois Shizune-sama.

_Ah! Tu es réveillé la belle au bois dormant !

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

_Ça va mieux ?

_Oui, je me sens mieux.

_Bon, il est déjà 14h35 donc ça ne sert à rien que je te renvoie en cours maintenant. Termine tranquillement ton repas et tu iras au prochain cours.

_D'accord…..QUOI ?J'AI DORMI AUSSI LONGTEMPS !

En revenant en cours je me suis excusé auprès de Shino. Comme je le pensais il ne m'en voulait pas. Il s'est même inquiété et m'a dit être passé me voir à la pause déjeuner avec Konomi.

La fin d'après-midi c'est bien passé. Pendant ses deux heures de cours je n'ai pas pensé à mes problèmes et ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Konomi. On s'entend toujours aussi bien. Elle est sympa, très agréable et gentille mais je ne ressens toujours rien.

En entrant à la maison, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'y trouver mes parents. Je pensais qu'ils travaillaient mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon père m'a proposé un petit entraînement, ce qui m'a permis de me défouler. Je vais y arriver, je vais m'en sortir, Sai n'est qu'un obstacle sur lequel j'ai buté. Mais maintenant tout ça c'est du passé.

* * *

Voilà un mois que les cours ont repris. J'ai meilleure mine. Gaara m'ignore royalement, ce qui me conforte un peu. Il ne sait probablement et cherche peut-être à m'intimider. Je travaille énormément, pour ne pas trop penser à ce qui c'est passé et comme toujours Shino et Konomi m'aident beaucoup. Parfois Ino et Tenten se joignent à nous. Ino est très étonné de ma détermination. Elle ne cesse de charrier Kiba sur le fait qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur moi. Je suis plutôt flatté. Les professeurs me félicitent pour mes progrès. Par contre ça ne se passe pas très bien avec Sakura, elle n'arrête pas de me rabaisser. D'ailleurs elle ne va pas tarder. Je suis à une table d'une des salles d'étude et en attendant qu'elle arrive je relis mon cours d'svt.

J'entends un bruit de chaise et la vois s'asseoir en face de moi.

_Bon, aujourd'hui on va travailler sur les divisions cellulaires. Peux-tu me citer les diverses divisions cellulaires que tu connais ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura, et ta journée ?

_Alors, chez les eucaryotes il y a deux types de divisions cellulaires, la mitose et la méiose…..

Et la suite du soutien se déroule avec le même enthousiasme agrémenté de quelques remarques cinglantes de Sakura lorsque je ne comprends pas ou ne connait pas la réponse.

_T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ?

_Je ne comprends pas cette partie de la leçon. Et si je me rappelle, tu es là justement pour m'aider, non?

_Quand l'organe que tu as dans ta tête, s'il y en a un, sera de nouveau en fonction nous reprendrons cette leçon.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu manque de pédagogie! On ne peut pas excellé partout et c'est valable pour toi aussi Haruno.

_Tais-toi ! Tu m'exaspère Namikaze. C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir faire partie des grosses têtes du lycée mais il y a plusieurs catégories d'élèves, dont les intellectuels et les cons et en l'occurrence tu fais partie de la catégorie des cons. Accepte l'évidence, tu es un raté ! Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le sport comme tu le faisais avant.

_Je t'interdis de m'insulter, tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu penses que parce que tu traine maintenant avec des gosses de riche, t'es meilleur que moi ! Au moins moi je ne suis le petit toutou de personne !

_Je préfère être comme tu dis un petit toutou qu'une merde, parce que c'est ce que tu es !

_Ino avait franchement raison, tu es devenu une vraie pétasse !

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te fait la pétasse !

Elle me donne une gifle. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai la joue qui chauffe, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

_Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être une fille, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à te frapper.

_Hey, les jeunes que se passe-t-il ?

_C'est lui qui a commencé Izumo sensei.

_Mais c'est n'importe quoi!

_Tais-toi NAMIKAZE ! Continuez Haruno-san.

_Merci Izumo sensei. Comme je le disais c'est Namikaze-san qui a commencé. Il ne comprenait pas une leçon et il s'énervait. Alors je lui ai dit qu'on reprendrait cette leçon tranquillement demain et là il me traite de pétasse parce que je le lâche.

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. De la colère, mais beaucoup de déception. Je me tais car si j'ouvre la bouche, je l'insulte et ce sera pire pour moi.

_Sensei, je ne tiens plus à assurer le cours de soutien de cet élève.

_Bien, il faudra informer Yamato sensei. Namikaze, toi tu viens avec moi.

J'ai la rage en moi. J'ai eu droit à un mois de colle. C'est injuste!

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle aille aussi loin. Ce n'est vraiment qu'une pute ! S'indigna Kiba.

Nous sommes tous au parc et je leur ai parlé de l'incident avec Sakura.

_Je te l'avais bien dit Kiba. Lui répondis Ino.

_Sakura a pris la grosse tête, mais au vu de sa fréquentation ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous dit Shika.

_C'est vrai, elle traîne avec la rousse Karine et sa bande, Tayuya et Tomoko. Nous informe Choji.

_En plus elle s'est emmouraché d'un gars de la classe. Elle fait tout pour attirer son attention, elle est pathétique.

_J'ai sincèrement été déçu. Je pensais que malgré son changement d'attitude que notre amitié d'antan valait plus que ça.

_Tu as d'autres amis alors arrête de te prendre la tête Naruto. Et si nous changions de sujet, nous propose Shino.

Nous continuâmes à discuter tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que chacun décide de rentrer chez soi.

Je descendis du bus, il me restait quelques mètres à parcourir avant de rentrer chez moi. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans mon dos. Rien de plus normal, vu que je ne dois pas être le seul à marcher à pied dans le quartier. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison je me sentais angoissé. Et si c'était Sai. Je commençai à presser le pas, en évitant de montrer ma panique, lorsque qu'une main retint un de mes bras.

* * *

Les ennuis ne font que commencer pour notre p'tit Naru. En attendant le prochain chap, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.

A pistache!

hanaS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à continuer!**

**Voilà la suite des aventures de notre petit Naru. Malheureusement les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour lui.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_ Ne me touche pas!

_Euh...Excusez-moi jeune homme, ceci est tombé de votre poche.

Un homme me tend mon portefeuille.

_Euh..merci, je suis désolé, je... je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ce n'est rien, me répond-il en me faisant un timide sourire.

Puis il reprend sa route. Je deviens vraiment parano moi, comment ça aurait pu être Sai vu qu'il est à Otto actuellement. Je continus de marcher en direction de chez moi le cœur plus léger. Je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un m'observe avec beaucoup d'attention, un sourire carnassier collé au visage.

Quand je rentre à la maison je me fais chaleureusement accueillir par une mère farouche.

_Namikaze Naruto ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve convoqué demain matin à ton lycée ?!

Elle me tire par les oreilles et ça fait mal !

_Aïe…aïe…aïe..attend m'man…laisse-moi t'expliquer.

_Et que veux-tu expliquer petit insolent ! Comment peux-tu manquer de respect à quelqu'un qui prend de son temps pour t'aider!

_C'est.. c'est pas…moi aïe..aïe….qui ai commencé !

_En plus une fille! Je pensais pourtant t'avoir appris les bonnes manières!

Elle me fait vraiment mal. Je commence à me rappeler pourquoi je faisais de moins en moins de conneries à l'école. J'ai les oreilles qui chauffent. Kamisama ait pitié de moi !

Après quelques supplications de ma part et des grognements de ma mère, elle finit par m'écouter. Je ne lui avais pas dit que Sakura était mon parrain pour le projet et elle fut d'abord étonné puis agacé par son changement d'attitude. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas faire qu'acquiescer dans le bureau du proviseur demain. Lendemain qui arrive rapidement.

_Madame, je vous ai convoqué pour le comportement plus qu'inacceptable de votre fils.

_Je vous arrête immédiatement. Qu'en est-il de la jeune fille ?

_Madame, nous ne sommes pas là pour...

_Pour quoi ? Il y avait deux protagonistes dans l'histoire, pourtant il n'y a que mon fils qui ait été sanctionné.

J'ai la sensation que ça va dégénérer.

_Madame, calmez-vous ! Votre fils...

_Avez-vous au moins écouté sa version des faits ? NON ! Vous n'avez fait que le punir parce que cette petite peste est dans une seconde d'ELITE !

_Madame, je...

_Je veux que cette fille soit punit au même titre que mon fils ! Elle n'a d'ailleurs rien à faire dans ce projet ! Si le but de ce projet c'est de rabaisser les élèves, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà ôter mon fils ! Et croyez-moi, si vous ne faîtes rien à l'encontre de cette jeune fille, j'en informe les représentants des parents d'élèves!

_Madame, veuillez-vous vous…..

_Et maintenant vous allez écouter mon fils.

Pauvre Sarutobisama, se faire traiter ainsi suite à la décision de son proviseur adjoint Danzosama. J'ai donc donné ma version des faits à Sarutobisama, qui par la suite a convoqué Sakura. En nous croisant, elle m'a semblé mal à l'aise face à ma mère. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque où nous étions ami et qu'elle venait chez moi, ma mère la traitait comme si c'était sa fille. Nous attendons dans le couloir, Sarutobisama voulait s'entretenir seul avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais elle a avoué, car elle a été exclue du projet. Finalement je n'aurais pas à faire les heures de colle que Danzosama m'avait donné et je vais avoir un autre parrain. En sortant du bureau, elle ne nous a pas regardé. Je pense que c'est dû à la présence de ma mère, si j'étais seul je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait déjà craché son venin au visage. Je me suis ensuite rendu en cours. A l'interclasse, j'ai fait part de la décision du proviseur à Shino, mais vu ma bonne humeur il s'est tout de suite douté que ça c'était bien passé pour moi.

* * *

La semaine passe rapidement. Nous sommes vendredi, il est 11h00 et Shino et moi discutons tranquillement dans la salle de permanence, car un de nos profs est absent. Konomi est resté un moment avec nous puis a été rejoindre ses copines sur une autre table. Je remarque Gaara à proximité de nous mais j'essaie de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

_ Ce week-end, mes parents et moi partons pour un séminaire sur les insectes, alors je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'aider pour tes devoirs.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je m'en sortirais. Et puis je vais avoir tout mon temps, c'est au tour de mon père de travailler ce samedi au dojo et ma mère travaille aussi, donc je vais un peu m'emmerder.

_Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec les autres.

_Non, je crois que je vais me poser un peu ce week-end. Et puis je vais un peu revoir mes cours, je rencontre mon nouveau parrain lundi.

_N'en fais pas trop et arrête de te sous-estimer.

_Je ne me sous-estime pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir l'air bête.

_Je savais que les paroles de Sakura t'avais atteintes.

_Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

C'est tout à fait ça. J'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu confiance en moi.

_Alors ?

_Rien, laisse tomber et parlons d'autres choses s'il te plait.

Nous continuâmes de discuter, sans remarquer l'intérêt que prêtait Gaara à notre conversation.

Les cours se sont terminés et nous avons décidé d'aller au cinéma plus tard dans la soirée. Après le ciné, on a tous été au bowling. Cette semaine avait mal commencé mais elle s'est bien terminée.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille mes parents ne sont plus là. Je me fais un petit déjeuner puis vais prendre ma douche. Je travaille un peu mes cours et quand l'heure du déjeuner approche, j'entends mon portable sonner. C'est Konomi. Je n'ai pas trop envie de décrocher mais si je ne le fais pas, elle va insister puis me prendre la tête par la suite. Autant répondre.

_Allô, Konomi tu veux quelque chose?

_Salut mon cœur! Ben quoi? Je ne peux pas appeler mon petit-ami sans avoir quelque chose à demander?

_Si bien sûr! Tu vas bien?

_Non, tu me manque. Je te manque moi?

_Oui, evidemment!

Je ne peux tout bonnement pas lui répondre que je ne pense pas à elle comme je le devrais.

_Pourtant tu ne m'appelle jamais! C'est toujours moi qui le fait.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça.

_C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

Je sens un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix.

_Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

_Tout à fait! Pour te rattraper tu ne dois pas me refuser un déjeuner en ville ce midi.

_D'accord! Tu aimes les ramen?

_Je sais que tu es un grand fanatique des ramen de chez Ichiraku, mais j'ai déjà en tête un endroit bien précis.

_Ok, c'est toi qui décide. Alors c'est où?

_Les parents de Choji ont un resto. C'est pas cher et c'est bon! En plus comme t'es un ami de Choji peut-être te feront-ils une ristourne?

_ça va pour moi. Je pourrais être là que dans une quarantaine de minutes.

_Pas de soucis à tout de suite mon cœur. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi.

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne fasse un commentaire. Elle aimerait entendre ses mots sortir de ma bouche, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me change rapidemment puis vais prendre le bus. Une fois arrivé en ville je me dirige tranquillement vers le resto des Akimichi. De loin je vois Konomi qui m'attend à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle me repère, elle vient à ma rencontre. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut.

_Salut mon cœur. Je veux un baiser et un vrai.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et attend son baiser.

_On est en pleine rue Konomi, ça me gêne de t'embrasser là, comme ça.

Elle hausse légèrement son sourcil droit. Elle est beaucoup moins pudique sur ce point que moi. En sortant avec elle, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si timide que ça.

_Si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange, ça peut se régler.

Elle se sépare de moi puis me tire par le bras en me trainant à l'arrière du resto. Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retourne et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je retiens in extrémiste le réflexe de la repousser et répond à son baiser. Konomi est une fille très gentille, mais je n'adhère pas trop au partage de microbes. Je sens sa langue tournoyer dans ma bouche et ses mains jouer un peu dans mes cheveux. C'est le manque d'air qui la fait rompre le baiser. Elle me donne encore quelques petits baisers papillons puis nous nous décidons à rentrer dans le resto. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous repérons une petite table vide et nous nous y installons. Peu de temps après, une serveuse vient prendre nos commandes.

_Tu ne me l'a toujours pas dit.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter, en dégustant notre dessert et il a fallu qu'elle entame ce sujet.

_J'ai toujours eu du mal à exprimer mes sentiments aux autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas.

_Quand on aime sincèrement, on le dit naturellement.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre étant donné qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort.

_Tu m'aimes Naruto?

_Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question?

_Mes copines me disent que tu n'es pas assez attentionné avec moi et que tu devrais me montrer chaque jour à quel point tu m'aimes.

_Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas sorti avec toi.

_C'est bien là le problème. Je ne te demande pas de tenir à moi mais de m'aimer comme ta petite amie.

_Je...je vais faire des efforts.

_Des "efforts", me répond-elle de manière offusquée.

_J'ai pas voulu dire ça, c'est...

_Hey! Naruto! Konomi! Vous allez bien?!

_Salut Choji!

Konomi ne répond pas, je sens qu'elle est agacé par ce que j'ai dit.

_Je vois que vous en êtes au dessert.

_Hm, c'était délicieux.

_Merci, je le dirais à mes parents. Ca va Konomi?

_Oui, très bien. Répond-elle sèchement.

_Je dérange pas j'espère.

_Non, non tu nous dérange pas Choji, on allait justement demander l'addition.

_Ah non Naruto, c'est offert par la maison.

_Ca me gêne un peu...

_Merci Choji, me coupa Konomi.

Choji me regarde en grimaçant légèrement.

_Bon, ben je vais vous laisser y aller. A lundi.

_A lundi mec.

On se lève puis on sort du resto, elle reste silencieuse ce qui me mets mal à l'aise.

_Tu sais pour tout à l'heu...

_Tu as des choses à faire cet aprèm?

_Euh..., j'ai pas fini mes devoirs, mais on peut la passer ensemble si tu veux.

Elle retrouve son sourire.

_On va chez toi, je vais t'aider dans tes devoirs.

_Ou-i, oui. Ok

Autant ne pas refuser, sinon elle le prendra mal. Lorsque nous arrivons, je l'installe au salon.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_Non merci. Tu ne me fais pas visiter?

_J'suis vraiment tête en l'air. Viens, je vais te faire visiter mon humble demeure. Lui dis-je de manière théâtrale, ce qui lui décoche un sourire.

La visite se termine sur ma chambre. J'y entre pour récupérer le nécessaire pour travailler, suivi de près par Konomi. Je sens soudain ses bras passer autour de ma taille puis son corps se coller au mien.

_Ko-nomi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_On aura tout le temps de travailler après, mais là maintenant on peut faire quelque chose de plus distrayant. Me chuchote-t-elle.

Je me retourne et n'est pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle happe mes lèvres. Je tente de la repousser doucement mais elle approfondit davantage son baiser et commence à faufiler ses doigts son mon tee-shirt.

_Ko..nomi..mes parents pourraient arriver...d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais elle ne semble pas m'écouter. Elle s'agrippe un peu plus à moi et recule vers le lit, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par Konomi et elle risque de le remarquer bien vite si je ne l'arrête pas. Je prends donc ses bras et les enlève de sous mon tee-shirt, tout en les tenant dans mes mains, ce qui la fait rompre le baiser.

_Konomi c'est pas une bonne idée...

_ A ce que je vois, tu n'es pas capable de me dire ni de me montrer que tu m'aimes ! Dit-elle sur un ton agacé.

_C'est pas ça, ne le prend pas mal, c'est...

_J'ai compris Naruto. Pas besoin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais la sortie.

Elle sort rapidement de ma chambre et descend les escaliers.

_Konomi,attends!

_Fiche-moi la paix, Namikaze!

Elle sort en claquant la porte violemment. Il est préférable que je la laisse se calmer. Shino avait raison, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de sortir avec Konomi. Je vais dans le salon et me laisse tomber, sans aucune grâce, dans le canapé. Je m'assoupis un petit moment et c'est le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me réveille.

_Je n'attends aucune visite, qui ça peut-être ? C'est sans doute Konomi.

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois qui est mon visiteur.

_Gaara ? Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandai-je sèchement.

_Je peux entrer ?

A peine demande-t-il l'autorisation, qu'il s'incruste sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Je suis encore sous le coup de la surprise.

_Tu me rejoins à l'intérieur ou tu restes devant l'entrée comme un idiot ?

_Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais entrer.

_Je suis venu pour discuter dans un premier temps, si tu n'as absolument rien à cacher tu peux laisser la porte ouverte si tu veux.

Je ne bouge toujours pas et le fixe d'un regard noir. Il ne s'en formalise pas et arbore à nouveau le sourire qu'il avait la fois ou on avait eu un échange au vestiaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

_Tu aimes te faire sucer la bite Namikaze.

Immédiatement je ferme la porte. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux No Sabaku.

_Comme je te l'ai dit dans un premier temps, discuter.

_C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, non !

Il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers mon salon. Il s'installe sur le canapé et me fixe, ça l'amuse.

_Assieds-toi, on discutera mieux assis.

_Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur.

_C'est toi qui vois. Tu ne me sers pas à boire ? Tu es très impoli na-ru-to. Tu mériterais une petite fessée.

_Si tu viens pour m'emmerder No Sabaku, tu peux dégager.

_Je veux bien un soda frais.

_Enfoiré, dégage de chez moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je commence à m'énerver, je sais que je devrais garder mon calme mais je n'y arrive pas. L'angoisse m'empêche de penser correctement.

_Tu imagines si tout le lycée apprend que tu n'es qu'un sale pédé, ce que deviendrait ton quotidien.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas constaté, j'ai une copine.

_Mais il lui manque certaines choses pour être à ton goût. J'ai cru l'entendre se plaindre à ses copines de ton inactivité côté sexe. Elle ne pourrait que confirmer davantage mes dires. En plus, elle semblait très énervé en sortant tout à l'heure.

Il me regarde en attendant que je lui réponde mais je n'ose rien dire par peur de m'enfoncer plus.

_Un soda frais.

Je me dirige machinalement vers la cuisine et vais lui chercher son soda. Je reste un moment devant le frigo en essayant de me ressaisir avant d'aller lui faire face.

_Il arrive ce soda! Me crie-t-il depuis le salon.

Je me décide à bouger et lui apporte son dû. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il ouvre son soda et en boit une gorgée.

_Quand Sai m'a dit que tu étais pédé je ne l'ai pas cru. Alors il a monté ce petit scénario. Ça aurait pu ne pas marcher, mais tout a fonctionné.

_Com…ment ?

_Je me suis caché dans les wc du vestiaire, et Sai a commencé à se masturber.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, je me sens pris au piège.

_ Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux, le spectacle semblait être à ton goût.

_...

_Je m'étais mis debout sur les wc pour pouvoir vous regarder. Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de résistance, tu bandais déjà.

_...

Je sens les larmes montées. Mon ventre me fait mal.

_Il a commencé à te sucer la bite et de ce que j'ai pu entendre et voir, tu semblais grandement apprécier cette petite gâterie.

_...

_Tu ne dis plus rien. Où est donc passé toute ta ferveur ?

_Je…. tu…personne ne te croiras. C'est ta parole de psychopathe contre la mienne.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance face à lui.

_Ah oui ?

Je le vois sortir son portable, puis il met une vidéo en marche. Il me la montre à distance mais suffisamment proche pour que je puisse voir.

Et là je me décompose. C'est moi sur la vidéo, le jour où Sai m'a fait cette fellation.

_Je t'ai à ma merci Namikaze. Autant te dire que j'ai pris mes précautions et cette vidéo je l'ai en plusieurs exemplaires.

Les larmes coulent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis foutu.

_Ahahahahahah…si tu voyais ta tête, c'est à s'en tordre de rire.

Gaara, rire ? En temps normal j'aurais déjà fait une remarque mais là c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

_Qu'est….ce….que…..tu….me…..veux ?

Il sourit, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

_ Je garderais le silence en échange de quelques petits services.

_...

Je le fixe, j'attends la suite.

_Tu sais Hinata c'est une très bonne amante au lit, mais franchement elle n'est pas très douée pour les fellations. Et de ce que Sai m'a dit, je pense que tu finiras par me satisfaire à ce niveau.

Il s'installe correctement sur le canapé, et me fais signe d'approcher.

_Agenouille-toi devant moi.

Non pas ça!

_Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça s'il te plait.

_Tu imagine, si je diffuse cette vidéo sur le net. Tout le lycée saura que tu es gay. Quant à tes parents, la honte s'abattra sur eux. Leur fils en train de se faire...

_ça suffit!

_C'est quand tu veux, mais attention je n'ai pas non plus tout mon temps.

_Gaa-ra, je...ferais...

_Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Namikaze, c'est non négociable.

_Pour..quoi ? Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?

_Il y a des gens, quand je les croise, je n'ai qu'une envie, les humilier, les voir à mes pieds et toi tu fais partie de ceux-là.

En disant cela, j'ai vu beaucoup de colère, du ressentiment sur son visage.

_Tu es complètement malade!

_Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, je vais donc de ce pas diffuser une certaine vidéo sur...

_Attends! je...Je vais faire...ce que tu demande.

Il se rassoit sur le canapé et me fixe intensément. Je m'avance lentement vers lui et m'agenouille avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_Déboutonne mon pantalon.

J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je déboucle sa ceinture, puis déboutonne son jeans. Je descends la braguette.

_Enlève-la et suce-moi.

Je ne bouge pas, je me sens comme paralysé.

_Je ne vais pas te supplier. Mais si tu ne te décide pas et si tu ne t'applique pas, je poste cette vidéo sur le net. Alors si tu ne me fais pas une pipe en bonne et due forme, tu seras la risée de tout le lycée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je plonge ma main dans son caleçon et caresse sa verge. Il se détend et s'installe plus confortablement. Je libère son pénis et commence à faire des mouvements de va et viens.

_Anhanhanhanh….

Et moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec tous ses problèmes.

J'accélère mes mouvements. Il a la tête rejetée vers l'arrière et sa bouche est entrouverte, me laissant entendre ses gémissements rauques.

_Anhanh…met-la en bouche.

J'avance ma bouche, petit à petit. J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne préfère pas voir ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai ressenti une vague de dégoût en apercevant tout à l'heure un peu de pré sperme sur son gland. L'instant d'une seconde j'ai pensé à le mordre, mais j'ai vu l'image de mes parents apprenant mon homosexualité, la déception dans leurs yeux. J'ai pris tout mon courage et ait enfoncé sa verge dans ma bouche.

_Ahanh…a…appli…que…tooi…si..tu ne tiens… pas à être..sur le….ahahahah

Je ne l'ai pas laissé terminer sa phrase et ai commencé à le sucer. Cela me dégoûtait mais je devais m'appliquer pour pas que ça ne serve à rien. Je faisais des va-et-vient et bougeais ma langue. Il semblait apprécier.

_Ahah…con..continue…ahahah

Il posa ensuite sa main droite sur ma tête pour me faire aller plus profondément. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étrangler, je manquais d'air. Il faut que je respire sinon je vais suffoquer. Je repousse sa main et enlève cette hampe de chair de ma bouche. J'ai croisé son regard, et j'y ai vu de la colère. Il faut que je rattrape le coup sinon je suis fichu. Avant même qu'il ne parle je le lèche tout le long, à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre une respiration correcte.

Et je le reprends à nouveau en bouche.

_Anhanh…accélère

Je lui obéis, mais il n'en a toujours pas assez. Il remet à nouveau sa main derrière ma tête et bouge son bassin. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus erratique, ce qui présage la fin. Je prends appui sur le canapé pour pouvoir supporter le rythme qu'il m'impose. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas comme Sai et qu'il jouira dans sa main.

_anhanhanh….ohohoh… c'est vraiment trop anhanh…ah Kami sama….ahahah

Il continue encore quelques va-et-vient, quand je sens ses coups de rein devenir un peu plus brutaux. Je tente de m'éloigner un peu et plaque une main sur l'une de ses cuisses. Sa main me tiens plus durement la tête et il se surélève de plus en plus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il entre à nouveau dans ma bouche mais cette fois, il ne ressort pas et se crispe en me tenant la tête fermement.

_Ahahahahahahaahahahah…

Il a jouit en moi. Ma réaction est immédiate, je le repousse brusquement et vomis à côté du canapé. J'ai la gorge qui se contracte et déverse à nouveau ce qui reste dans l'estomac. Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je ne fais plus vraiment attention à Gaara, je me sans sale. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverais à regarder mon reflet dans un miroir. J'entends le zippe de son jeans, c'est ce qui m'enlève de ma léthargie.

_Pour un début c'était pas mal, mais tu t'es un peu cassé la figure sur la fin. J'espère que pour la prochaine fois tu me passeras de ce désagrément.

Je ne l'ai pas regardé quand il parlait, j'ai gardé la tête baissé. Je le sens se lever puis entends la porte claquer. Je m'effondre immédiatement, je ne retiens plus mes geignements de douleurs. Je n'ai de force que pour pleurer et c'est ce que je fais.

_Pouquoi?….PourQUOI ?...Qu'est-ce que….. qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?...Je…veux….que ça s'arrête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer mes il commence à faire sombre dans la maison. Je ne sens plus mes forces, je suis comme vidé. Je nettoie avec difficulté le salon pour que mes parents ne remarquent rien du tout. Je vais prendre une longue douche. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pleure jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai une migraine atroce, je suis en sueur et je frisonne. Je n'ai vraiment pas la forme. Je baisse légèrement la couverture, je ne me rappelle d'ailleurs pas m'être recouvert.

_Naruto tu es réveillé ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de mon père dans la chambre. Je lève doucement ma tête et l'aperçois. La chambre n'est éclairée que par la lumière du couloir.

_Papa ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?mhnmhn...

Je me tiens brusquement la tête. En essayant de m'asseoir ma migraine c'est accentuée.

_Je crois que tu as de la fièvre.

Il allume la lampe, s'assoit au bord du lit, puis il me tend un verre d'eau et un cachet.

_Tiens, prends ça en attendant que ta mère rentre. Je l'ai déjà prévenu.

_Merci.

Je me rallonge et il me recouvre.

_Je suppose que tu n'as pas diné ? En arrivant toute la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et pas l'ombre de vaisselles sales dans la cuisine.

_Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

_Pourtant tu vas devoir te forcer car j'ai fait une soupe. Ça te redonnera des forces. Je vais d'ailleurs t'apporter un plateau.

_P'pa, je n'ai pas faim du tout.

_C'est non négociable, tu vas manger, même si tu n'avale pas tout ce que je te donne.

Et il sort de la chambre sans me laisser répliquer quoi que ce soit. Quand il revient, il tient dans ses mains un plateau repas.

_Il y a le strict minimum. Un bol de soupe, du pain et un verre d'eau.

_hn

_Tu manges comme un grand ou je te fais manger ?

_P'pa, j'ai encore mes deux bras.

Je prends la cuillère et avale avec peine une première gorgée. Non pas que la soupe soit dégueulasse, c'est juste que je n'ai absolument pas faim. Je prends une seconde cuillère mais je m'arrête en cours de route.

_Tu comptes me regarder manger jusqu'à la dernière cuillerée ?

_Oui

_...

Et en plus il est sérieux.

_ça me stress que tu...

_ahahahahah...

_P'pa ma tête.

Il arrête de rire mais je vois toujours son air moqueur sur le visage.

_désolé. Bon, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper car à l'allure où tu vas, on y sera encore demain matin.

Il sort puis revient quelques minutes après avec son ordinateur. Il se fait de la place puis s'installe à mon bureau. Je continue de manger en faisant beaucoup d'efforts, pour faire plaisir à mon père. Il a quand même pris du temps pour me préparer ma soupe préférée. De temps en temps je jette quelques coups d'œil dans sa direction. Il a l'air très concentré dans ce qu'il fait.

_Tu fais quoi P'pa ?

_Je m'informe.

_Sur quoi ?

_Je n'ai encore rien dit à ta mère, donc tu ne lui répète pas ce que je vais te dire.

_Ok.

_Ben, je pense sérieusement à réintégrer la police, pour être dans la section criminelle.

_Oh.

_Et oui, ton cher père était dans la police avant. Mais après ta naissance, le médecin a annoncé à ta mère qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants, alors j'ai décidé de trouver un autre travail moins risqué et me permettant de passer plus de temps avec toi.

_Désolé, tu aurais sans doute...

_Ne dis pas de bêtises Naruto. Je ne regrette absolument pas ma décision. J'aurais pu demander à avoir un poste dans la paperasse, mais bon, vu que j'aimais aussi les arts martiaux, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté pour ma reconversion. Maintenant que tu as grandi, j'ai juste pensé que je pourrais reprendre ma carrière. Mais je tiens à avoir votre avis. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Ben, si c'est ce que tu as envie de faire, je te dirai de foncer, mais fais quand même attention, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon père maintenant. C'est dangereux quand même.

En mon for intérieur je lui crie d'abandonner tout de suite cette idée. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt dans une fusillade.

_Merci fiston. Je sais que dans le fond tu préfères que je ne me lance pas car tu as peur pour moi, mais de savoir que tu me soutien malgré tout, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Je pense que se sera plus compliqué de convaincre ta mère.

_On parle de moi ?

Ma mère est arrivée. Elle a d'ailleurs toute l'artillerie pour m'ausculter. Elle s'approche de mon lit et pose directement sa main sur mon front.

_Tu n'as pas l'air si mal, ta température ne semble pas trop élevée.

_C'est ma soupe qui a été efficace.

_Dis plutôt que c'est le cachet que tu m'as donné. Répondis-je, avec un léger sourire, à mon père.

Je me retourne vers ma mère qui s'assied sur mon lit.

_Allez, ouvre la bouche mon ange.

Je me sens paniquer. Et si elle se rendait compte de quelque chose. S'il restait des traces de ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je vais expliquer ça ?

_Naruto?

Je sens une de ses mains se poser sous mon menton, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Je vois un sourire amusé sur le visage de ma mère.

_Je crois que la fièvre l'a atteint plus que je ne le pensais. Allez mon grand, fais moi un grand Aaaaa.

_Non! Criais-je en écartant brutalement sa main de mon visage.

* * *

La situation se dégrade pour notre petit Naru. En attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez, surtout pas, à laisser vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.

A pistache!

hanaS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Zororonoa-kun: Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu es fait cet effort pour me faire une longue review. Si ton côté Shikamaru refait surface, je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur, un simple mot d'encouragement peu me motiver pour écrire la suite. Mais si t'es inspiré, ne te retiens surtout pas et fais-moi de gros pavé ;-). Concernant Gaara, rien n'empêche qu'il soit bisexuel !**

**Guest: La rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke?! Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est très très très bientôt!**

**Voilà la suite des péripéties de notre petit Naru, qui se fait de nouveau torturer par mes soins. Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'adore! D'ailleurs, il en bave moins dans ce chapitre, du moins je crois ;-)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je les vois me regarder avec un air surpris. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas malin de répondre si brutalement à une simple demande. Quand elle m'a dit ça, la réalité m'est revenue en pleine face, je me suis souvenu de la fellation que j'ai fait à Gaara et ça m'a stressé. Et si elle trouvait des traces de sperme dans ma bouche, comment je justifie ça. Je me suis bien lavé la bouche, mais on ne sait jamais.

_Je…je vais bien m'man, pas besoin de perdre ton temps. Balbutié-je.

Elle fronce ses sourcils, ça ce n'est pas bon signe. J'ai le ventre qui commence à me faire mal et la gorge serrée.

_Namikaze Naruto tu vas m'ouvrir immédiatement cette bouche, et si tu ne le fais pas je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force.

Elle m'aurait surement déjà donné une bonne claque si je n'étais pas malade. J'ai la nausée.

_Ouvre la…

Je ne tiens plus. Je me lève rapidement et me précipite dans les wc. Je régurgite tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre, soit la soupe de mon père. Je sens des larmes qui coulent, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je sens ma mère à côté de moi.

_Naru…

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est de ta faute !

_Naruto qu'….

_Non ! Je veux pas t'écouter. Tout allait bien avant que tu n'arrives, mais il fallait que tu viennes faire ton docteur ! Comme d'habitude, tu veux toujours tout contrôler! Tu m'étouffes! C'est de ta faute si je vais mal !

Je vois à ses yeux que je l'ai blessé, mais je suis en colère parce qu'elle m'a fait me rappeler de ce mauvais moment. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais occulté cet évènement de mon esprit avec papa. Je me tiens la tête, ma migraine s'intensifie.

_Naruto que..que se passe-t-il?

_Je t'ai dit de me foutre…

_Naruto, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu parles autrement à ta mère ! Et tu lui présente des excuses immédiatement !

_Minato, laisse. La…la fièvre doit….

Je sens un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

_Non! Je ne laisse pas passer ! Je n'ai toujours rien entendu, Naruto ! S'impatiente mon père.

Je sens mon sang pulser dans ma tête, la voix de mon père n'arrange en rien ma migraine.

_Mhnmhn….

_Minato, laissons-le se reposer ensuite….

_Non ! Et tant qu'il ne t'aura pas fait d'excuses je parlerais aussi fort que je le voudrais ! Dit mon père en élevant un peu plus sa voix.

_Par…pardon m'man.

_Lève-toi et excuse-toi correctement !

Je me lève péniblement et les regarde à peine. Je me sens bête d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il suffisait que j'ouvre tout simplement la bouche et je n'aurais pas eu à faire face à cette situation.

_Je..suis désolé maman, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je me jette dans les bras de ma mère. Je me fiche complètement du faite que je sois un adolescent de 16 ans, je pleure comme un enfant. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me réconforte. Elle demande à mon père d'aller me préparer de quoi faire une toilette. Je sens son regard poser sur moi et je sais qu'il n'en restera pas là. Quand j'entre dans la salle de bain pour me laver, je me sens pitoyable. Je préfère éviter mon reflet et me précipite dans la baignoire. Je me lave consciencieusement et réfléchis à la justification que je pourrais donner pour cette crise. Pour le moment je n'en trouve pas. En entrant dans ma chambre je retrouve ma mère assise sur mon lit. Elle a changé les draps. Elle se lève puis commence à parler.

_Naruto que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi ? Me demande t-elle avec une légère inquiétude.

Je vais la serrer dans mes bras et m'excuser à nouveau.

_Maman, on peut en parler un autre jour, je suis fatigué.

_Je sais mon grand. Va t'allonger.

_Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

_Bien sûr mon chéri. Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire réconfortant.

On s'installe sur le lit, ma mère se plaçant derrière moi.

_Tu veux bien me tenir dans tes bras ?

Elle ne répond pas et m'enlace directement. La lumière de la chambre s'est éteinte. Comme maman est à côté de moi, c'est papa qui as dû l'éteindre en passant.

_M'man, je peux avoir un autre comprimé ? J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

_Pas encore, ça ne fait pas longtemps que ton père t'en a donné un.

Pour m'apaiser elle caresse mes cheveux et me donne de temps en temps des bises dans les cheveux. Je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille le lendemain en meilleure forme. Je sens une petite migraine, mais je n'ai plus de fièvre. Je me rappelle de la journée d'hier et mon moral descend au plus bas. C'était une journée de merde. Je ne sais toujours pas comment justifier ma crise à mes parents et rien que d'y penser je sens ma migraine reprendre du terrain.

_C'est bien que tu sois levé, il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse.

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de ma chambre, là où se trouve mon père. Il n'a pas l'air très content.

_Papa, je…je sais que maman et toi attendez une explication à mon attitude d'hier. J'accepterai toute forme de punition mais ne me demandez pas de vous dire le pourquoi d'une telle réaction de ma part.

_Et tu penses que je vais me satisfaire de cette réponse? Me répond-il sèchement.

Au même moment maman entre dans ma chambre.

_Ah, tu es réveillé mon petit ange.

Elle s'approche et s'assied à côté de moi. Elle pose sa main sur mon front pour vérifier ma température.

_C'est bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Ta tête va mieux ?

_Oui, m'man. Je sens encore la migraine mais elle est moins forte.

Elle me fait un magnifique sourire. Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir pour mon comportement d'hier, contrairement à papa.

_Tant mieux alors, tu pourras donc nous expliquer ton comportement. Me dit mon père.

Mon père ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que je ne donnerai pas une excuse valable.

_Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Me demande ma mère, avec plus de douceur que lui.

_Je..je ne...

_Et ne me redis pas que tu ne tiens pas à nous en parler !

Je sens l'agacement dans la voix de mon père. Vite, je dois trouver quelque chose.

_Minato, s'il-te-plait, calme-toi.

Ma mère semble avoir passé un peu l'éponge. Il faut dire que je me suis rattrapé après, donc elle s'est laissé attendrir, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour mon père. Je les vois ensuite me regarder, attendant certainement mes explications. Il faut que je trouve une raison convaincante, si je veux qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

_Je… je….me suis mis trop de pression et j'ai craqué.

Ils ne m'interrompent pas et me laissent continuer.

_Quand j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez content quand vous avez eu mes résultats pour le premier trimestre, j'ai senti que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. En plus tous ses profs qui ont confiance en moi et qui ne cessent de m'encourager. Et parfois j'y arrive pas, j'ai peur qu'ils pensent tous comme Sakura, que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu. Et… et c'est de plus en plus difficile.

Pendant mon monologue, mes larmes ont coulé. Je me sentais misérable de mentir ouvertement à mes parents. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, et je ne fais que leur mentir. Ma mère me serre dans ses bras et tente de me rassurer. Mon père ne dit rien, il me regarde l'air pas très convaincu par ma prestation. Je ne soutiens pas son regard, j'ai trop honte.

_Bon, ben je vais préparer un bon petit déjeuner et ensuite je viendrais t'aider pour tes devoirs. J'ai la matinée, je ne commence qu'à 15h.

J'acquiesce avec ma tête, elle me fait une bise puis sort de la chambre en faisant de même à mon père.

Il est toujours debout dans le cadran de la porte à me fixer. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. J'ai la tête basse et ne préfère pas le regarder. Je l'entends soupirer.

_Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que tu avais parfois un comportement assez étrange. Puis tu as semblé allé mieux, donc j'ai pensé que c'était passager. Et tu recommence.

_P'pa

_Laisse-moi terminer.

_...

Il est toujours agacé.

_Je n'ai pas insisté les fois précédentes en me disant que tu faisais suffisamment confiance à tes parents pour nous en parlé un jour. Mais faut croire que je me trompe?!

_...

Il s'arrête, il semble attendre une réaction de ma part.

_Tu as peut-être convaincu ta mère mais pas moi. Tu n'as rien à ajouter à ta petite comédie ?!

_...

Je me sens mal, mon père ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Je ne sais pas quoi inventer pour qu'il me croit. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire « p'pa, je crois que je suis gay, je sors avec une fille pour me convaincre du contraire et pour que personne ne le sache je suce la bite de deux mec ».

_Je pensais que ta mère et moi avions établi une solide relation de confiance avec toi, mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Je sais bien qu'il y a des choses que tu ne partages pas avec nous, mais si ça t'affecte au point de te rendre malade je crois que tu pourrais au moins nous en parler.

Je sais qu'il me dit ça pour voir si je craque mais je garde malgré tout le silence.

_Ton attitude me déçois énormément Naruto.

Mon cœur se serre. Je sens que mes larmes vont revenir.

_P…p'pa

Il s'en va sans me regarder. J'ai une boule à l'estomac et je sens que la migraine revient au grand galop. Tout allait si bien avant ce fichu incident. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Sai. Je le déteste ce type, je le déteste! Je sors dans mes pensées, lorsque ma mère m'appelle pour le petit déjeuner. Je prends mon courage, du moins ce qui m'en reste, et descends. Mon père n'est pas là. Ma mère semble comprendre et me réponds sans même attendre ma question.

_Ton père est allé au dojo pour s'entrainer avec quelques collègues. Il reviendra pour le déjeuner.

Il ne veut pas me voir. Il restait généralement avec moi le dimanche pour qu'on se fasse quelques duels. Mais je ne changerai pas ma position. Il faut juste que je joue mieux la comédie. Mon père n'est pas rancunier et finira par oublier cette histoire. Par contre, s'il sait que je suis gay, je ne sais pas s'il voudra encore de moi comme fils. Alors c'est mieux ainsi.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ma mère a fait des ramen au porc, mon plat préféré. Mais je n'avais pas d'appétit, la présence de mon père m'a mis mal à l'aise. Je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole. Je n'ai même pas fini mon bol, moi qui d'ordinaire m'empiffrais. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, par la suite, de discuter avec lui. Je vais mieux physiquement, mais je ressens de la culpabilité envers lui.

* * *

Le lundi, en me réveillant, je n'étais plus malade mais j'étais fatigué. J'ai quand même été en cours. Je cogite trop, il faut que je m'aère un peu sinon je vais devenir fou. En entrant dans la classe j'ai croisé le regard de Gaara. Finalement je n'aurais pas dû venir. Il tenait un crayon dans sa main et lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur lui il a mimé une pipe en faisant des va-et-vient avec le crayon dans sa bouche. J'ai immédiatement détourné mon regard. Je n'ai pas remarqué que Shino a assisté à notre petit échange. Je m'assieds rapidement et le salue.

_Salut, ton week-end ? Me demande-t-il.

_Super !

_Pourtant vu ta tête, on ne dirait pas.

_Je me suis un peu pris la tête avec Konomi et mon père, mais ça passera.

_T'es sûr ?

En le disant, il regarde en même temps Gaara. Je me sens paniquer et décide de changer la conversation.

_Ton séminaire sur les insectes était intéressant ?

Il lève légèrement un des sourcils.

_Tu changes de sujet, là.

_Shino s'il-te-plait, ne me prends pas la tête dès le début de la semaine.

_Donc je pourrais te prendre la tête plus tard dans la semaine alors ?

Je soupire.

_C'était très instructif.

_Hein

_Je réponds à ta question Naruto.

Il détourne sa tête de moi et observe à nouveau Gaara. Ce dernier semble ressentir un regard posé sur lui et se tourne dans notre direction. Il se met à sourire légèrement.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça Aburame, tu veux ma photo ?

_J'veux bien. J'ai une photo de tous les spécimens que j'étudie sauf le tien, ça complètera mon album. Lui rétorque Shino le plus calmement possible.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver, Gaara semble vouloir se prêter au jeu.

_Tu sais, je pourrais te faciliter les choses. Je pourrais te faire partager chaque moment important dans ma vie de sociopathe.

_Je préfère observer, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça.

_Alors observe bien, il y a beaucoup à découvrir sur un spécimen comme moi. N'est-ce pas Namikaze ? Me demande-t-il.

Je l'ignore totalement et sort mes affaires de cours. Je n'ai,malgré tout, pas pu dissimuler mes légers tremblements.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien Naruto. Tu as un problème avec Gaara ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Répondé-je le plus normalement possible.

Je sens le stress monter en moi.

_Je ne sais pas, c'est une impression. Je t'ai vu pâlir quand il t'as adressé la parole, en plus lorsque tu es entré dans la salle, je l'ai vu te….

_Bonjour les jeunes! Installez-vous à vos places et sortez vos affaires. Le cours commence.

Ouf, sauvé par Iruka sensei. Aurait-il vu notre échange ? Et si c'est le cas, que va-t-il s'imaginer ?

Le reste de la matinée, je lance à chaque interclasse une conversation, afin que Shino ne me questionne plus sur Gaara. Je vois Konomi me regarder furtivement de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de me dire quelque chose. Je redoute déjà l'heure de libre que nous avons avant le déjeuner, heure qui arrive rapidement. Il fait un peu trop frais dehors et nous décidons de nous rendre dans une salle de permanence.

_Naruto, on pourrait se parler ? Seul, s'il te plaît, me demande Konomi en regardant Shino.

_Je te garde une place. J'y vais.

_Il vaut mieux qu'on se rende dans un coin discret, sinon les surveillants vont nous interpeler. Me dit-elle timidement.

_D'accord. Il fait un peu trop frais dehors donc on pourrait aller près de la salle de Kabuto sensei dans les escaliers de secours. A cette heure-ci, je crois qu'il n'a pas cours. Lui proposé-je.

_Ok, allons-y.

On se dirige silencieusement vers l'endroit indiqué. Lorsque nous arrivons, aucun de nous deux n'ose entamer la discussion. Je me sens embarrassé vis-à-vis d'elle. Je la vois hésiter, elle semble chercher ses mots.

_Tu sais, pour… ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, je suis prête à passer l'éponge. Peut-être que je t'en demande trop. Bon, bref, disons que je te pardonne et que l'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Konomi, je crois que c'est toi qui avais raison.

Elle sourit timidement et je la vois même rougir.

_Ah, ben dans ce cas, si tu veux, tu peux passer ce week-end chez moi, mes parents ne seront pas là samedi.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, elle est carrément à côté de la plaque.

_Non, c'est.. c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_Ah, tu parles de quoi alors ?

_Quand tu disais que lorsqu'on aime, on dit je t'aime naturellement.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils.

_Où tu veux en venir Naruto ?

_Konomi, je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais….je ne…t'aime pas.

Un long silence suit ma déclaration. Elle me regarde les sourcils toujours froncés.

_Toi et moi, c'est...c'n'est plus possible.

_Tu te fous de moi là.

_Excuse-moi Konomi, j'ai cru que j'aurais pu…

_C'est toi qui est venu vers moi ! J't'avais rien demandé !

Elle commence à élever la voix et à ce rythme-là on risque de se faire entendre par les classes se trouvant à proximité.

_Je sais, tout est de ma faute, mais calme-toi s'il te plait.

_Tu veux que je me calme ! Tu penses qu'en me disant que tout est de ta faute que ça suffira à me calmer! Tu t'es vraiment foutu de moi, tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais et maintenant tu me jette !

_Kono….

_Ferme-là Namikaze ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu t'es joué de moi, de mes sentiments! Personne ne m'avais jamais insulté de la sorte.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais…

Elle me donne une gifle monumentale. Elle a les mains aussi douces que celles de Sakura.

_Tu me paieras cet affront!

_Hey les jeunes, sortez de là ! Ce n'est pas le lieu pour régler vos histoires de cœur !

C'est un professeur d'svt, qui a dû nous entendre depuis sa salle de classe qui nous a interpelé. Konomi s'en va rapidement sans broncher, pressé certainement de s'éloigner de moi.

_Désolé, sensei.

_A ce que je vois y'a pas qu'à moi que tu devrais t'excuser. Me dit-il un sourire narquois au visage.

Je ne réponds pas et prends la direction de la salle de permanence. En y entrant, je ne vois pas Konomi, ce qui m'épargnera sans doute d'être foudroyer du regard le reste de l'heure. Je m'installe à la table où se trouve Shino, il m'a gardé une place comme il l'avait dit.

_A voir ta tête, j'en déduis que ça c'est mal passé.

_Hm. J'ai rompu avec elle.

_Je crois que c'était le mieux à faire. Tu ne l'aimais pas.

_Elle l'a très mal pris.

_Une rupture n'est jamais très agréable, surtout pour la personne qui se fait larguer.

_J'aurais vraiment dû rester chez moi, ce n'est pas mon jour.

_T'en fais pas ça passera, si ce n'est que ça qui te tourmente bien sûr.

_Il n'y a que ça, cesse de t'imaginer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

_Je ne m'imagine rien du tout, je constate.

_Arrête avec tes insinuations ! On pourrait parler d'autres choses, s'il te plaît.

Il soupire légèrement, puis je le vois regarder derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Gaara se diriger vers notre table et s'installer près de nous. Shino me parle mais je suis tendu et lui réponds de manière un peu stressée. Ça a l'air d'amuser Gaara. Shino doit le remarquer et va me rendre un grand service.

_Zut, j'ai complètement oublié que Kakashi sensei m'avait demandé de passer le voir en salle des profs. Ça te dérangerais pas de m'accompagner ?

_Non, non pas de soucis.

_Je peux me joindre à vous ? C'est vraiment chiant de rester là, une petite promenade me dégourdira les jambes.

Il arbore un sourire en disant ça, il a vraiment envie de m'emmerder.

_Et moi je trouve que c'est vraiment chiant de rester en ta compagnie, donc je préfère me dégourdir les jambes loin de toi. En plus ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part de sympathiser avec l'objet de mes études, je risquerais de ne pas être objectif dans mes observations, c'est un peu dommage. N'est-ce-pas? Lui répondit Shino, en faisant le même sourire narquois que lui.

_Es-tu sûr que Naruto soit du même avis que toi?

Je me lève d'un bond, pour montrer à Shino qu'on peut y aller maintenant.

_Retourne à ta lecture No Sabaku et fiche nous la paix.

Il ricane doucement puis fixe Shino.

_Si tu veux Namikaze pour toi seul, il suffit de me le dire Aburame.

Shino ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et me tire par le bras. Vu la tête que je fais, on n'a pas de mal à sortir, il a prétexté que je me sentais mal et qu'il m'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Le trajet se fait en silence et nous nous rendons aux toilettes du dernier étage, celles qui est la moins fréquentées.. Je me sens toujours tendu car je sais qu'il va me questionner.

_Tu m'explique ce qui se passe avec Gaara ?

_Shi..Shino, s'il te plait ne….

_Naruto, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Et si tu refuses de m'en parler, j'irai voir tes parents pour...

_Non, pas ça.

_Alors ?

_...ce n'est pas facile.

J'ai la vue troublée à cause des larmes qui commencent à monter.

_Tu es gay ?

Je me fige à sa déclaration.

_Je ne suis pas gay !

_Arrête de te voiler la face Naruto. Ta tentative avec Konomi a totalement échoué et j'ai bien remarqué que tu ne prêtais aucune attention aux filles du lycée. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ton regard se pose essentiellement sur des garçons. A nos sorties, Ino met parfois des décolletés très provoquant et pourtant tu ne lorgne jamais dessus. Même Shikamaru et moi qui sommes plutôt corrects regardons de temps en temps.

Je suis resté sans voix pendant son discours.

_Est….ce…que les autres l'ont remarqué. Ma voix tremble légèrement.

_Non, peut-être Shikamaru.

Je n'ose pas le regarder.

_Je ne juge pas les gens à leur orientation sexuelle. Je t'apprécie énormément Naruto que tu sois gay ou pas.

Une larme coule. Je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer bruyamment.

_Gaara le sait et il te menace ?

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma bouche.

_Shino,…..s'il…te plait….le dit à personne.

Je n'ai toujours pas la force de le regarder.

_Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un Naruto. Cette situation ne doit plus durer. Tu dois en avertir au moins la psychologue du lycée afin qu'on sanctionne Gaara.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, chuchoté-je.

_Alors explique moi !

Je ne tiens plus et je finis par craquer. Il fallait que ça sorte, je lui ai tout raconté depuis Sai. Il semble choquer suite à mon récit et reste d'abord silencieux. J'ai honte de lui avoir raconté ça, en même temps je me sens soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un.

_je ne peux pas le dénoncer sinon tout le lycée saura que je suis gay, à cause de cette vidéo.

_Et tu comptes supporter cette situation et assouvir le moindre de ses désirs ! Et s'il veut plus Naruto !

_Il ne demandera que ça ! Il a Hinata.

_Et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ! Si tu ne veux pas le dénoncer je le ferai à ta place.

_Non ! Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu sais ce qui m'arrivera si on sait que je suis gay ! Les gens me rejetterons, même certains de mes amis. Je pourrais même me faire tabasser. Et le pire c'est que peut-être que mes parents ne voudront pas me voir et me mettront à la porte !

_Arrête de penser au pire des scénarios. Tu préfères être le joujou sexuel de Gaara ?

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle. J'ai beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire si tout le monde le découvre Shino. Je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié et j'ai confiance en toi c'est pourquoi je te l'ai dit. Si tu parles, tu rendra ma vie plus infernale qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et je perdrai peut-être mes parents.

_Et tu penses pouvoir supporter cette situation encore longtemps?!

_Le lycée n'est qu'un passage de ma vie. Après le lycée, avec de la chance je ne reverrai plus Gaara et toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié, ne dit rien.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et je sens qu'il va céder.

_Tout ça m'inquiète Naruto, Gaara est dangereux. Il ne va pas bien psychologiquement et accepter un tel chantage de sa part aggrave son cas. Il pourrait même te blesser. Tu devrais vraiment le dénoncer.

_S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi du temps. Il finira peut-être par se lasser de moi.

_Il ne se lassera pas! Il prend un malin plaisir à te torturer! En plus je n'ai pas aimer la lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il te regardait.

_Tu penses que je m'en suis pas rendu compte! Je suis piégé!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et poursuis. Je dois le convaincre, il ne doit rien dire.

_Cette situation est insupportable, mais si il divulgue cette vidéo, ce sera pire! Si...si je vois que ma vie est menacé, qu'il en demande plus, je le dénoncerai. Mais pour le moment, je te demande, s'il-te-plaît, de ne rien dire.

Ca ne lui plaît pas, mais je sens qu'il ne dira rien.

_Naruto...

_J'te le promets, je le dénoncerais si la situation se dégrade plus.

Il soupire lourdement.

_Ok, je ne dirai rien, bien que je pense que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

Je suis soulagé. J'essuie mes larmes et lui souris.

_Merci.

_Ne me remercie pas, j'ai pas la sentiment de te rendre service en gardant le silence. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

_Hn, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Je me sens plus léger. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentie. C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Avant de sortir des toilettes, je me rafraichis le visage. Nous rejoignons les autres et discutons tranquillement. J'ai un peu observé Shika en me demandant s'il sait ou pas pour mon orientation.

_Hey ! Naruto tu m'écoute.

_Hein. Qu'est-ce que tu disais Kiba?

_Arrête de mater Shika comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il te plaît ! Dit-il en ricanant.

_Arrête de raconter des conneries Kiba ! J'é…j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

_Et tes pensées ne seraient-elles pas dirigées vers une certaine Konomi ?

_Arrête de l'emmerder Kiba. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas plutôt de l'humiliation que Kabuto sensei t'a fait subir.

_Ça va Ino ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Bougonne Kiba.

_Ah oui, vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose ! S'esclaffe Tenten.

_Hmm, arrête de rire comme une truie Ino, j'n'ai pas encore fini ma sieste.

_Hey ! mais c'est pas moi !

_Pourtant un son si disgracieux ne pouvait provenir que de toi.

_Ferme-là Nara !

_Hey, ne m'insulte pas l'asticot, s'emporte Tenten.

_Ne me compare pas à un asticot, ça bouge beaucoup trop.

_Tu préfères quoi, limace peut-être.

_Non, paresseux ce serait plus adéquat à mon trait de caractère.

_Mais t'es vraiment pas normal comme mec, tu dois sans doute faire une overdose de neurones.

_Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi !

_Du deux contre un, Shika t'as du soucis à te faire ! Lui dis-je.

_Pas le moins du monde.

_La nonchalance de Shikamaru ne faiblira pas face Ino et Tenten. Intervint Shino.

_Ne nous sous-estime pas Shino !

_C'est vrai, Tenten et moi ferons des étincelles, pour faire flancher ce mollusque.

_Pfff, j'n'ai jamais encore vu deux stupides faire des étincelles.

_Hey !

_Ne t'emporte pas Ten, il nous a subtilement détourné de notre sujet initial.

_Tu utilises ce genre de mots Yamanaka, tu m'impressionne.

_Shikamaru arrête ça immédiatement !

Je vois Shika sourire légèrement puis fermer ses yeux. Ces deux-là adorent se taquiner, je me demande bien pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Au moins ça me change un peu les idées leur chamallerie.

_Tu voulais nous raconter quoi sur Kiba, au juste ? Demandé-je.

Je vois un sourire orner le visage d'Ino et Kiba s'affaisser un peu plus dans son siège.

_Figure toi que ce crétin a choisi d'écrire une petite lettre d'amour dans le cours de Kabuto sensei.

_C'est vraiment pas malin Kiba! Le nargué-je.

_Ouais ça va, pas la peine de se moquer.

_Kabuto sensei la surpris et devine ce qu'il a fait? Me demande Ino.

_Ben, il a du lire la lettre à voix haute.

_A voir vos têtes, je dirai qu'il a réagi d'une autre manière. Dit Shino.

_Il a demandé à Kiba de se mettre devant toute la classe et de lire à voix haute sa lettre devant tout le monde. Et il lui a dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, qu'il l'imprimerait dans un plus grand format et qu'il l'afficherait au mur pour que tous les élèves qui entrent dans cette salle puissent découvrir son chef d'œuvre.

_Fallait le voir, le pauvre il était tout rouge et il n'arrêtait pas de bégayer! S'esclaffe Tenten.

_Et le pire c'est qu'il énumérait toutes les fautes faites par Kiba au cours de sa lecture. Renchérit Ino.

_Je vous la refais. Alors, il disait quoi déjà?

Je vois Tenten prendre une pose théâtrale et elle commence à nous déballer le contenu de cette fameuse lettre.

_ Tu es mon soleil, chacun de tes rayons me transperce la peau, me réchauffe le cœur...

_Arrête ça Ten, je me sens déjà assez humilié comme ça!

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et le reste du groupe, mis à part Kiba bien sûr, ce sont eux aussi amuser de sa gêne.

_Et à qui était destiné ta lettre? Lui demande Ino, un sourire collé au visage.

Kiba ne répond pas et continue de bouder dans son coin.

_Pauvre fille. Kabuto sensei lui a rendu un grand service! Je ne te pensais pas capable de débiter autant de niaiseries Inuzuka. Ricane Tenten.

Je vois le regard blessé de Kiba sur Tenten. Maintenant ça ne me fais plus marrer du tout. Au moment où j'allais prendre sa défense, Shika prend la parole.

_Comment une fille aussi bruyante que toi pourrait de toute manière apprécier le romantisme. C'est sûr, tu préfère la brutalité. Tu serais du genre à aimer qu'on te pousse violemment sur un casier et qu'on te balance à la figure: "tu me plaît poupée"

Ca c'est du Shika. Quand il sent que l'un de ses potes est en détresse, il se sacrifie. Il faut dire que j'ai rarement vu des insultes l'atteindre. Sa nonchalance a tendance à agacer son interlocuteur.

_Retourne dans ta coquille le mollusque!

_Je t'informe que tous les mollusques n'ont pas une coquille. Reformule ton insulte s'il-te-plaît.

_T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets Nara!

_Je me mets à l'égal de mon interlocuteur.

Ino, Choji et moi ne pûmes nous retenir plus longtemps et nous commençâmes à rire. Un sourire ornait les visages de Shino et Kiba.

_Hey, un peu de solidarité Ino!

_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, j'en profite!

Et maintenant c'est au tour de Tenten de bouder.

_Il se passe quoi? Faîtes-moi partager votre fougue mes amis! Demande Lee, de nouveau de retour parmi nous.

_Trop tard pour toi Lee, t'avais qu'à être là! Lui répond Ino.

_Allez, soyez sympa!

_Cesse donc d'aller butiner dans une fleur sans nectar. Lui rétorque Shino.

_Tu t'improvise poète toi aussi! Ricanais-je.

Mais je vis Lee devenir un peu plus sérieux, suite à sa remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire?

_Hey, j'n'ai plus de chips!

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles de Choji que la sonnerie retentie. Cette pause déjeuner m'a fait du bien. J'ai pu mettre, pendant un moment, mes problèmes de côté. La suite de la journée s'est déroulée sans encombre. A part Shino qui regardait Gaara d'un air mauvais de temps en temps, lorsque celui-ci me fixait. Je pense qu'il a compris que Shino était au courant. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien, j'avoue que j'ai peur de sa réaction sur le faite que quelqu'un le sache.

Je suis actuellement installé au CDI et j'attends mon nouveau parrain. J'espère que ce sera un élève plus sympa que Sakura. Pour patienter, je prends un manga et commence sa lecture. J'ai envie de me détendre, cette journée a été trop forte en émotion. Je suis tellement captivité par ma lecture que je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un s'est installé en face de moi. Il se racle la gorge ce qui me fait légèrement relevé la tête. Je reste figé par la vision en face de moi. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

_Tu es Naruto ?

_Euh….

Il arque un de ses sourcils puis me fais un léger sourire en coin. Je crois que je dois vraiment avoir la tête d'un imbécile à ne pas répondre.

_Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un oui ?

Je reprends mes esprits suite à sa question.

_Oui, j'suis bien Naruto. Désolé j'suis un peu fatigué. Lui dis-je en passant nerveusement ma main derrière ma tête.

_Tu es sans doute mon nouveau parrain ?

_Oui c'est ça, je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je ne l'ai pas trop torturé j'espère! Reviews?

A pistache!

hanaS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà la suite des aventures de notre petit Naru, en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Guest: Contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci !**

**Zororonoa-kun: Je suis ravi de voir que ma fic continue de te plaire :). Concernant Shika, j'avoue l'utiliser pour créer des séquences plus cool, pour donner une petite touche d'humour de temps en temps ;). Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas encore vécu cette situation, mais c'est un très grand compliment pour moi, ça veut dire que je m'améliore! Mais bon ne parlons pas trop vite, la suite n'est pas encore écrit. Merci et à bientôt j'espère!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça me touche beaucoup!**

**Il est possible que la semaine prochaine je poste une nouvelle histoire à la place du chapitre 8, mais bon rien n'est encore sûr, je me tâte encore.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je me sens étrange en sa compagnie. Mon cœur n'a toujours pas cessé de palpiter, j'ai les mains moites et son regard posé sur moi me stresse. Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder plus de deux secondes dans les yeux maintenant. Il faut que je me ressaisisse surtout qu'il doit déjà me prendre pour un idiot par rapport à ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Il est d'ailleurs dans la classe de Sakura, donc je pense qu'elle a dû bien me casser du sucre sur le dos.

_J'i..magine que Sakura t'a déjà fait un petit topo sur moi.

_Haruno ? Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de son avis. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

_Ah, comme vous êtes dans la même classe j'ai pensé que…

_Je ne supporte pas l'extravagance et l'hypocrisie, donc je ne discute pas énormément avec Haruno. Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour parler de cette fille. Dit-il en faisant un léger sourire.

Je détourne mes yeux du sien et pour cacher mon trouble, j'enlève de mon sac le nécessaire pour travailler.

_Pour aujourd'hui on ne va pas vraiment travailler sur tes cours. J'aimerais d'abord faire quelques petits tests afin de savoir quelle méthode de travail serait le plus adapté pour toi.

_Ok

Nous commençons donc à discuter et il me fait ensuite faire différents tests. J'ai dû faire un effort pour rester attentif à ce qu'il me disait car sa proximité me perturbait. Mais malgré cette sensation bizarre, je me sentais bien en sa présence.

Je suis actuellement dans ma chambre, et j'ai un énorme sourire sur le visage. Malgré cette phase difficile dans ma vie, ce garçon m'a rendu ma joie de vivre. Je me sens euphorique. J'étais tellement sur un petit nuage, qu'en entrant à la maison, j'ai serré mon père dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aimais. Il avait l'air très surpris, parce qu'il est resté immobile mais la surprise passée, il a répondu à mon étreinte. Ensuite il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux et m'a traité d'idiot en ricanant. J'étais soulagé. Cette journée avait mal commencé, mais elle s'est bien terminée. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial au cours de cette rencontre mais je suis heureux.

Il faut bien avouer qu'il est super canon. Il doit certainement avoir une copine et rien que d'y penser j'ai un pincement au cœur. Mais je peux toujours me consoler en me disant qu'au moins trois fois par semaine son attention sera tournée vers moi. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il sera mieux que Sakura. Par contre il va falloir que je contrôle davantage les réactions de mon corps à proximité de lui, parce qu'à ce rythme-là je risque de mourir d'un infarctus. On se revoit mercredi et j'ai hâte. Par rapport à ce que je lui ai dit, on commencera par la svt, c'est pour cela que je suis déjà en train de revoir mes cours. Nous avons des séances de soutien le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

Nous sommes déjà vendredi et notre séance se termine.

_Maintenant qu'j'y pense, ça doit te faire deux élèves à parrainer? J'alourdis un peu ton emploi du temps ?!

_Pas du tout, la jeune fille que je parrainais n'écoutait rien de ce que je lui expliquais. Elle me fixait sans cesse et ne progressait pas du tout. C'était une perte de temps, donc j'ai demandé à ne plus la parrainer. Donc je n'ai que toi, mais rassure toi, c'est très agréable de travailler avec toi.

Je rougis inévitablement. Il ne devrait pas me dire ce genre de chose, je risque de me faire des films à son sujet. Le moindre compliment qu'il me dit, pourrait me faire croire que je l'intéresse un peu.

_C'est un compliment que tu me fais ? Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

Il me sourit. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

_A lundi Naruto. Me dit-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il commence à s'en aller puis il se retourne.

_J'oublie de te le demander à chaque fois. Ton père, c'est Namikaze Minato ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_C'est plutôt flagrant vue la ressemblance, mais je voulais en être certain. C'est mon sensei au dojo, c'est tout.

Puis il me fait un signe de la main et s'en va.

Mon père est le sensei de Sasuke ! Il faut que je l'interroge sur lui. Quoi que non finalement, il se demanderait pourquoi je m'intéresse autant à lui.

Je range mes affaires quand je vois Shino arriver.

_Ton rattrapage est terminé ?

_Oui. Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore au lycée ?

_Je t'attendais.

_Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine.

_Je voulais aussi qu'on discute.

Je soupire légèrement, je sais qu'il veut me parler de Gaara. Ça m'a fait descendre de mon petit nuage.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ?

On sort du CDI et on longe les couloirs du lycée pour partir.

_Où ça en est avec Gaara ?

_Il ne m'a pas encore parlé depuis ce que tu sais.

_Tant mieux alors. J'ai pensé à ta situation et le mieux à faire c'est de te rendre à la police Naruto. Ce que te fais Gaara est puni par la loi, il risque gros si tu le dénonce.

_ Shino, c'est vraiment sympa de vouloir m'aider, mais même si je le dénonce, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de divulguer cette vidéo. Il en a fait des copies j'te signale.

_En cédant à son chantage rien ne te garantit qu'il ne le divulguera pas.

_Shino si je t'ai raconté ce qui se passe ce n'est pas pour que tu me prennes la tête dès que tu en as l'occasion. Râlais-je légèrement.

_C'est mon devoir en tant qu'ami de te faire voir que tu te trompes. Rien que le faite que cette vidéo ait été pris sans ton consentement est un délit.

_Rien ne prouve que je n'étais pas consentant, ce sera ma parole contre celles de Gaara et Sai. Répondis-je agacé.

_Naruto tu…..

_Je ne veux plus parler de ça Shino !

Il n'insiste pas plus, il doit bien voir que ça ne m'a pas fait du bien de parler de Gaara.

_Excuse-moi, c'est plus fort que moi.

_Hn. Fis-je, pas très enclin à discuter.

_Alors ça se passe comment tes cours de soutien ?

_Bien. Répondis-je platement.

Malgré le ton froid que j'utilise et ma mine renfrognée, il continue de me poser des questions.

_Seulement bien ?! Pourtant, je me fais peut-être des idées, mais tu semblais heureux à la fin de ta séance. Tu t'entends donc super bien avec ton nouveau parrain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque.

_Il….est sympa c'est tout.

_Il doit être vachement sympa pour avoir réussi à me faire t'ôter cette mine renfrognée au visage ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire moqueur au visage.

_Ne vas rien t'imaginer, on s'entend bien, c'est tout !

_Tu ne serais pas un tantinet amoureux ?

Je rougis, je me sens un peu gêné qu'il sache qu'un garçon me plaît. Ça peut paraître bête, étant donné qu'il sait pour mon homosexualité, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens gêné.

_Qu'est-ce…qui te fais penser ça ? Dis-je en bredouillant légèrement.

_ahahahahaha….

_Et ne te moque pas de moi !

_Excuse-moi, mais après tout ce que tu m'a déjà raconté ça ne devrait pas te gêner. Si tu voyais ta tête, tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Je fais un peu la moue, mais juste pour la forme.

Tout en gardant son air moqueur au visage, il s'approche de moi et me questionne.

_ Alors comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

_Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke ?!

_Oui, tu le connais ?

_Pas personnellement.

_Ben pourquoi t'as fait cette tête ?

_Quelle tête ?

_ Hey, ne joue pas à ça ! Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

_Pas plus que toi.

_Dis toujours ce que tu sais, on verra bien si ça m'intéresse.

Il ricane un peu devant mon enthousiasme.

_Je sais juste qu'il est issu d'une famille très riche. Son père est un très grand homme d'affaire et certains disent qu'il n'est pas trop dans la légalité.

_On ne peut pas le juger sur les actions de son père, mais bon, ça ne change rien pour moi.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Ben je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéressera à moi.

Je vois à nouveau un sourire espiègle s'afficher sur son visage.

_Baka, tu espérais que je te dise qu'il est gay !

_Non, pas du tout ! Lui répondis-je en prenant un air offusqué.

_J'aurais pu venir vous espionner un de ses jours et voir sur son comportement si tu aurais des raisons d'espérer, mais si ça ne t'intéresses pas, tant pis !

_C'est vrai ! Dis-je avec empressement.

_Ça t'intéresse alors ?!

Je ris légèrement face à son attitude.

_Je ne te promet rien mais je vais essayer.

_Merci Shino.

Je prends un air malicieux et lui demande. Cessons un peu de parler de moi !

_Et toi, pas de petite amie en vue ?

_Qui te dis que je suis hétéro ?

Je dois faire un drôle de tête, car il se met à ricaner.

_Si, j'ai bien une fille en vue.

Je reprends contenance.

_Ah bon ! Qui c'est ?

_Elle s'appelle Hana, elle est dans la SGT4.

_Il faudra que tu me la présente un de ses jours.

_On ne s'est pas encore parlé. Je l'ai juste remarqué.

_Et quand vas-tu te jeter à l'eau ?

_Quand ce sera le bon moment.

Mon bus arrive à la station ce qui met fin à notre conversation. Je monte puis le fait un signe de la main. J'ai dans l'ensemble apprécié cette semaine et tout ça en partie grâce à Sasuke. J'ai passé la soirée avec mes parents, sans prise de tête. On a commandé des pizzas, et papa a loué un film. Samedi, je suis sortie. J'avais rendez-vous au centre commercial avec les autres. On a passé toute la journée ensemble. En rentrant à la maison vers 18h, mon père et ma mère se préparaient pour sortir.

_Ah Naruto tu es rentré. Ton père et moi on sort avec un couple d'amis. J'ai déjà préparé ton repas, tu n'auras qu'à tout réchauffer.

Et elle retourne à sa chambre. Il faut dire que ma mère est très longue quand elle se prépare. A 19h, ils s'en vont. Je joue un peu à la PlayStation pendant un petit moment, quand soudain j'entends la sonnette de la porte. J'ai peur que ce soit Gaara, alors je ne vais pas ouvrir. Je ne bouge pas et attend de voir. Toutes les lumières sont éteints, donc on pensera qu'il n'y a personne. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et cette fois la personne insiste plus. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Puis quelqu'un se met à crier.

_Naruto, je sais que tu es là ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette putain de porte tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Je me précipite et lui ouvre la porte, en allumant la lumière de l'entrée. Il me lance un regard noir. Quand je referme derrière moi, il me plaque violemment sur la porte.

_Tu joues à quoi Namikaze !

_Je….je dormais. J'n'ai pas entendu la sonnette.

Il me regarde sans trop croire à ma justification. Il me lâche puis va s'installer dans le salon.

_Je sais que tes parents sont sortis, je les ai vu partir.

_Tu n'a rien de plus intéressant à faire que de m'espionner ?

_Non, et puis il le faut bien, on n'a pas d'heures prédéfinies, donc je guette pour ne pas rater d'occasion de me détendre.

_Tu es vraiment cinglé.

_Merci du compliment.

Il me fixe, je vois cet air pervers sur son visage, je sais déjà ce qui va suivre et ça m'écœure.

J'ai encore vomis, il a jouit à nouveau dans ma bouche. Gaara lui est en train de reprendre son souffle. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il a les yeux fermés et sa tête est un peu penchée vers l'arrière. Je peux quand même voir son visage rougis et sa bouche entrouverte me laissant entendre sa respiration. Je ne me lève pas du sol et attends avec impatience qu'il s'en aille.

_Tu t'es amélioré par rapport à la dernière fois mais tu es toujours aussi dégoûtant sur la fin.

Il remonte sa braguette. Je ne le regarde pas mais me décide à lui répondre

_Si tu évi…..

_La ferme, je n't'ai pas autorisé à parler. Comme ça on fait des confidences à son ami !

_...

Il me tire les cheveux violemment pour que je le regarde. Il me fait mal cet imbécile.

_mhnmhn….

_Namikaze, s'il y a le moindre problème avec ce Shino, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à mettre cette vidéo sur le net. Est-ce-que tu m'as bien compris ?

_...

_REPONDS !

_Il..ne…dira rien. Il…a…promis.

Je tremble de rage et contiens avec difficulté mes sanglots.

_J'espère bien. Et la prochaine fois, je t'interdis de me faire attendre et de dégueuler. Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Il me lâche puis se lève et sort en claquant la porte. Je me lève à mon tour et comme à mon habitude nettoie le salon puis vais me laver. Je n'ai pas faim et vais directement me coucher. En allant me coucher, j'ai vu la feuille du test que j'avais réussi avec Sasuke. Ça m'a redonné un peu de force et je me suis endormi avec un léger sourire au visage.

* * *

La semaine qui a suivi s'est déroulée sans incidences majeures, car Gaara ne s'est pas manifesté. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et dès le lundi de la semaine d'après il m'a fait une petite piqûre de rappel. Je sortais des toilettes et allais rejoindre Shino au CDI, qui était parti devant pour nous réserver des places. Mais sur le chemin du retour, je croisai Gaara.

_Tu croyais que j't'avais oublié Namikaze ?! Me dit-il en se rapprochant un peu trop de moi.

_On est au lycée No Sabaku, lui dis-je nerveusement en regardant autour de nous.

_Et alors ? Me nargua-t-il.

Je blêmi soudainement en espérant qu'il n'oserait pas me demander de lui faire une fellation dans le lycée.

_Du calme Namikaze, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire un malaise. Ricana-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas le lieu, articulais-je difficilement.

_Le lieu pour quoi ? demanda-t-il un air faussement innocent sur le visage.

_Tu..sais bien de quoi je parle. Bégayais-je.

_Tu sais que tu es très amusant comme jouet. C'est si jouissif de te voir espérer que je te laisse tranquille juste parce que je ne te capte pas et puis de revoir cette détresse et ce désespoir dans tes yeux lorsque je fais mon grand retour. Me dit-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue droite.

Je me sens légèrement trembler et me dit l'instant de quelques secondes que je devrais écouter Shino mais ma lâcheté refait irrémédiablement surface.

_Qu'est-ce…que tu …veux ?

_Rien que tu ne puisses me refuser.

_Que fais-tu No Sabaku ?

Il se décale de moi pour faire face à Shino.

_Aburame, tu te colles vraiment à Namikaze ! Tu es décidemment très possessif. Je ne suis pas très difficile moi, ça ne me dérange pas de partager. Je te rends Namikaze tout à l'heure.

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser seul avec toi ? Naruto, viens on y va !

_Je ne pense pas que Naruto veuille venir avec toi, il préfère ma compagnie actuellement. N'est-ce pas Naruto. Dit-il, en souriant à Shino.

_Shino, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

_Naruto, je ne te…

_S'il te plaît, laisse-moi, je gère, t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

_Naruto ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

_Shino, ne te mêle pas de choses qui ne te regardent pas.

_Je t'attends au bout du couloir. Dit-il déçu.

_Bye, bye Aburame, le nargua Gaara.

J'ai senti que Shino avait envie de le frapper mais je lui ai fait un signe de main et il s'est retenu. Lorsqu'il s'est éloigné de nous, Gaara me refait de nouveau face.

_Pour ton bien, ton copain devrait se mêler de ses affaires.

_Dis-moi rapidement ce que tu veux No Sabaku pour qu'on en finisse.

_Tu m'offense Namikaze, je pensais pourtant que ma présence t'était agréable !

Je ne réponds pas et attends qu'il daigne enfin me dire ce qu'il veut.

_Ton devoir de maths et de français m'intéressent beaucoup. Je n'ai rien fait et je suis sûr que j'obtiendrais la moyenne grâce à ta gentillesse.

_Les profs le remarqueront, nos feuilles seront pratiquement identiques. Rétorquais-je.

_Tu te démerderas pour avoir quelque chose de différent. Dit-il nonchalamment.

_Tu veux que je me retape une dissertation ! J'te signale qu'on doit la rendre demain !

_Ça c'est ton problème.

_Mais…

_Tu souhaites peut-être voir ta carrière d'acteur porno débuter aujourd'hui ?!

Je ne tarde pas, je sors immédiatement les feuilles de mon sac en tremblant légèrement.

_Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta gentillesse. Tu peux aller rejoindre ton copain Aburame maintenant.

Puis il s'en va. Je vais retrouver Shino comme il l'avait dit, au bout du couloir. Il semble agacer.

_Shino…

_On ne nous acceptera pas au CDI, alors le mieux c'est qu'on aille en permanence. Me dit-il froidement.

Je n'insiste pas et nous nous dirigeons vers une des salles. En nous installant, j'ai bien vu qu'il me faisait toujours la tête mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, j'ai deux devoirs à faire pour demain. Je sors directement le sujet de math, le plus simple à refaire. Shino me regarde faire et semble intriguer.

_Tu n'avais pas déjà fait ce devoir ?

_Pas au propre.

Il semble sceptique mais ne dit rien de plus. Son silence me fait un peu mal.

_Je sais que je te déçois un peu, mais ne me juge pas et essaye de me comprendre.

Il se radoucit puis me propose son aide pour le devoir. Aide que j'accepte volontiers.

En fin de journée, en attendant l'arrivée de Sasuke, je commence à relire le sujet de français et tente de faire un plan potable à la disserte en évitant de faire quelque chose de trop similaire au premier.

_Tu m'as l'air bien concentré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Ah, Sasuke tu es déjà là. En fait j'ai eu un léger contretemps et là je dois faire une dissertation pour demain.

_léger seulement ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment la tête à faire de la physique-chimie. Tu veux de l'aide ?

_Ça te dérangerais pas ?

_ C'est quoi le sujet ? Dit-il en posant ses affaires et en se rapprochant de moi, ce qui accélère les battements de mon cœur.

Je lui montre le sujet puis s'installe à côté de moi. Il regarde un peu le plan bancal que j'ai mis sur mon brouillon et commence à me faire des subjections. Il va mettre d'une très grande aide. Il m'a permis de construire un plan encore meilleur que celui que j'avais fait et j'ai les grands points à mettre dans chaque partie. On a fait l'introduction et la première partie à deux et le reste je vais le terminer chez moi. J'ai été me coucher plus tard que d'habitude mais j'ai réussi à finir mon travail. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je supporterais cette situation mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. M'humilier ne lui est pas suffisant, il faut en plus qu'il me rackette mes devoirs ! J'en ai marre !

* * *

Les semaines qui ont suivis se sont déroulé de la même manière. Je joue un peu la comédie pour mon entourage. Entre les fellations et des nuits plus courtes car No Sabaku me vole mon travail, j'ai des semaines plutôt épuisantes. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Shino, sinon il me prendra plus la tête. Gaara, lui, il semble satisfait, je ne vomis plus, du moins pas en sa présence et je m'améliore selon ses dires. Mon père n'a plus vraiment le temps de m'épier, il a finalement réintégré la police avec l'approbation de maman et de la mienne. Il se prépare pour le concours donc passe moins de temps avec moi. Ça me manque un peu de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, mais je suis content qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Sasuke m'avait d'ailleurs demandé de ses nouvelles, il semblait apprécier mon père. Nous concernant tout se passe bien, du moins nos séances de soutien. C'est d'ailleurs ces moments passé avec lui et la présence de Shino et de mes amis qui me permettent de supporter ce que me fait Gaara. La bonne nouvelle de ses dernières semaines c'est Shino qui me la donnée. Il m'a dit que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour Sasuke était réciproque à partir des observations qu'il avait fait. Depuis, dès qu'il frôle ma peau, qu'il se baisse derrière moi pour corriger mes erreurs, mon cœur s'affole encore plus que d'habitude et je sens mon ventre se tordre. Je rougis mais il ne me fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il se contente de faire un sourire en coin.

Nous sommes vendredi et nous terminons de travailler. Sasuke et moi sortons ensemble du CDI et discutons un peu. Et oui ! Depuis quelque temps il m'attend et on fait le trajet jusqu'au portail ensemble.

_Si tu veux Naruto, je peux t'aider à réviser pour ton contrôle de lundi.

_Te dérange pas pour moi, t'as surement mieux à faire ce week-end.

_ça ne me dérange aucunement. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

_Chez toi.

C'est préférable, on ne sait jamais, Gaara ne prévient pas avant de venir.

_Ok. Donne-moi quand même ton adresse, comme ça je viendrais te récupérer en voiture.

Ensuite on se sépare. Je me dirige tranquillement vers mon arrêt de bus. Je croise Sakura, elle me regarde d'un air mauvais. Regard que je lui lance, puis je continue ma route. Je m'assois sur le banc et attends mon bus. J'ai hâte d'être à demain, en même temps je suis stressé. On sera quand même chez lui et peut-être seul. Shino me retire de ma réflexion.

_Tu m'a l'air bien pensif.

_Shino, que fais-tu là ?

_J'étais au CDI avec Hana, on étudiait. Puis je ne t'ai plus aperçu à l'intérieur, j'ai supposé que t'étais déjà partie donc on est sortie nous aussi.

Depuis deux semaines Shino et Hana sortent ensemble. Je suis content pour lui.

_Ça va vous deux ?

_Très bien. Je pense que pour toi c'est pour bientôt. Me dit-il malicieusement.

Je lève un sourcil, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

_Je parle de Sasuke et toi, Naruto.

Je rougis un peu.

_Qu'est-ce-qui te fais penser ça ?

_Je trouve qu'il est plus tactile qu'au début car je crois qu'il se doute que votre attirance soit réciproque.

_Il m'a invité chez lui demain. Non, du moins il m'a proposé de m'aider dans mes révisions donc je vais chez lui.

Il sourit puis me dit.

_Donc ce sera pour demain !

Je me sens stressé rien que d'y penser.

_Je…je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon. Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'y prendre.

Il se met à rire de ma bêtise.

_Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça Naruto. Tu verras, tu t'étonneras toi-même. Laisse les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Et puis si t'as réussi à embrasser quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas, tu sauras le faire à quelqu'un que tu aimes.

* * *

Je suis allongé sur mon lit et je ne pense qu'à demain. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Au moins on ne sera pas dérangé par Gaara vu que ce sera chez lui, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que je l'énerve celui-là.

J'entends un bipe de mon portable, me prévenant que j'ai reçu un sms. C'est Sasuke.

_« Je viens à kel heur 2main ? »_

_« Vers 9h »_

Je préfère le matin, je pense que je serais rentré pour l'après-midi, au cas où Gaara passerait.

_« Ok. Fais de beaux rêves »_

Je rougis un peu.

_« Merci à toi osi »_

C'est donc avec le sourire que je m'endors en pensant au lendemain.

Je suis debout devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sasuke et j'avoue que je suis impressionné par ce que je vois. Elle est gigantesque et magnifique. Il semble un peu gêné. Il me fait entrer.

_Il n'y a personne à part les employés de maison. Je vais te montrer les pièces principales ensuite on commence les révisions.

_C'est bon pour moi.

Après une petite visite, on se rend dans sa chambre et tout est déjà prêt pour mes révisions. J'ai pris un coup au moral car je m'imaginais un autre scénario. Je me disais que ses révisions n'était qu'un mensonge de sa part pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec moi, mais faut croire que je me suis trompé. C'est Shino qui m'a mis ses idées en tête.

_On commence !

_...

_Naruto ?

_Excuse-moi, tu disais.

_Installe-toi au bureau, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux quoi ?

_Un soda

_Ok, je reviens vite.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux sodas et de quoi grignoter. Ma déception passée, on commence les révisions. Ça va faire maintenant 2 heures qu'on travaille. Il est presque midi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

_Tu restes déjeuner avec moi ?

_Je veux bien. Répondis-je timidement.

_En attendant que ce soit prêt, on se fait une partie de jeu vidéo.

_J'suis partant.

J'ai découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité au cours des jeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si enfantin et joueur. On s'est bien chamaillé mais on a surtout beaucoup rigolé. C'est dommage que quelqu'un soit venu déranger ce moment.

_Sasuke sama le déjeuner est prêt, désirez-vous que l'on mette la table maintenant ?

Il se retourne vers moi.

_Tu veux manger en bas ou dans la chambre ?

_Euh….dans la chambre.

_Veuillez faire monter le repas dans ma chambre s'il vous plait.

_Bien Sasuke sama

Le repas nous a été servi, puis les domestiques se sont retirés. On a mangé tranquillement, c'était vraiment délicieux. J'en aurais redemandé, mais je me retiens. Il est 13h30 quand on termine le repas. Je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai pas envie de partir.

_Tu veux regarder un film ? Excuse-moi tu préfères peut-être rentrer chez toi. S'empresse-t-il de dire.

Il ne semble plus avoir l'assurance qu'il arbore généralement.

_Je veux bien regarder un film avec toi.

Je vois une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues mais il se retourne rapidement en se lançant dans la recherche d'un dvd. Je suis dans le même état que lui, je sens mes joues chauffer et le rejoins assis devant une pile de dvd.

_Tu as une préférence ?

_Je te laisse choisir, je suis sûr que je vais aimer.

Je vois un léger tremblement dans ses mains, il semble plus nerveux qu'au début de la journée. Je le vois soupirer et l'entends baragouiner des mots que je n'entends pas très bien.

_Y'a un problème ?

Il relève son visage et il a les joues complètement rouges.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de regarder un film.

_Ah, je ne vais pas te déran…

_Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi et…

Mon cœur s'affole. Je crois que tout mon visage vire au rouge. Il s'approche de moi, son visage est très près du mien, même trop près. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, et il me scrute avec ses deux yeux couleur charbon. J'ai terriblement chaud, je sens que je vais suffoquer.

_... pouvoir t'embrasser.

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Il attend un petit moment, certainement pour voir si je m'enfuis, mais je ne le fais pas. Il comble l'infime espace qu'il y a entre nos lèvres et m'embrasse. J'ai fermé les yeux. Il me donne d'abord de chastes baisers, puis pose sa main droite sur ma joue et son autre main au niveau de mon cou. Je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre la bouche pour accueillir cette langue. Nos langues s'entremêlent, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant de tendresse dans un baiser. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre me maintiens afin que je ne bascule pas sur le dos. Le baiser devient plus passionné, je manque un peu d'air et le bras qui me tient en équilibre commence à s'engourdir. Je me détache à contre cœur de ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. Et dire que je trouvais ça dégoûtant avec Konomi. Je veux bien recommencer avec lui. Il ne me laisse d'ailleurs pas le temps de récupérer, il se lance à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Mon bras ne tient plus et je me retrouve allongé au sol, Sasuke me chevauchant. Il me fixe, un petit moment puis m'embrasse de nouveau en posant l'un de ses bras au sol et en me caressant la joue, le cou avec l'autre. L'une de ses jambes est entre mes jambes écartées et j'avoue que cette position m'excite un peu. Je sens une chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je gémis dans le baiser, et commence à me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je crois que c'est un peu trop rapide pour moi, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je plaque mes deux mains dans son dos et le caresse. Il semble apprécier lui aussi, il a gémis en me sentant faire. Je sentais son corps se rapprocher du mien peu à peu quand soudain.

_ Sasuke, je peux….. ah désolé je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie.

_Itachi dégage de ma chambre !

Quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler, j'ai immédiatement repoussé Sasuke. J'ai un peu paniqué de mettre fais prendre dans une telle position. Si je pouvais disparaître à l'instant, ça ne me dérangerais pas. Je n'ose toujours pas relevé la tête et je suis toujours par terre. Sasuke lui se lève, il semble plutôt énervé contre cette personne.

_T'énerve pas comme ça, Sasuke. Si tu avais remis mes clés de voiture à leur place, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé dans ton intimité.

_T'as une autre bagnole à ce que je sache !

_Ouais mais j'avais besoin de ma voiture mode incognito. D'ailleurs, si la police te chope avec ma voiture, on aura tous les deux des problèmes, alors arrête de me la piquer sans permission.

_Tiens tes foutus clés et sort de ma chambre ! Je t'ai déjà dit de demander la permission avant d'entrer !

_Parce que toi tu me la demande pour me piquer mes affaires ?

Sasuke semble agacé, par contre cet Itachi semble très zen. Il me regarde et je détourne immédiatement les yeux.

_Tu ne me présente pas Sasuke ?

Je l'entends soupirer puis répondre.

_Je te présente Naruto.

Il se rapproche de moi et me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever.

_Enchanté Naruto, je suis Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez je suppose que tu dois être son petit ami.

Je vire carrément au rouge.

_Fout lui la paix Itachi ! Tu as déjà ce que tu veux, alors que fais-tu encore dans ma chambre ?

_Tu manques vraiment d'éducation Sasuke. Me traiter ainsi devant un invité. Franchement !

Il dit ça sur un ton moqueur et semble vouloir continuer sur sa lancée.

_A titre d'information, le lit c'est plus confortable pour ce genre de chose.

_DEGAGE !

Sasuke lui balance ce qu'il a sous la main, soit la pochette d'un dvd. Main il esquive et sort rapidement de la chambre en ricanant. On se retrouve à nouveau seul. Je suis un peu gêné par ce qu'on vient de faire. J'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi, puis il soulève mon visage. Il me donne un simple baiser.

_Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Dis-je timidement.

_D'accord. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_... ?

_Tu…. tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?

_Euh…..

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me le demande, quoi que c'est plutôt logique après ce que nous venons de faire.

_Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Je…

_Non !

Il écarquille un peu les yeux.

_Tu ne veux pas ? Je pensais qu'après ce que….

_Je veux bien être ton petit ami.

Il semble soulagé. Il s'approche et m'embrasse à nouveau en m'enlaçant la taille. Automatiquement je place mes deux bras autour de son cou. Lorsque nous nous séparons pour respirer, nous nous regardons dans les yeux, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à soutenir son regard.

_Il faut que je rentre, j'ai…

_Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait Naruto ?

_ ….? J'arque un de mes sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

_Tu me rends complètement fou.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et reprend possession de mes lèvres. Je suis heureux. Il me dévore littéralement les lèvres. C'est un coup frappé à la porte qui nous interrompt.

_Sas'ke, tu veux que je ramène ton copain en voiture ?

C'est son frère, cette fois-ci il ne s'est pas aventuré à ouvrir la porte.

_Laisse nous une minute et on te rejoint.

_Ok

Je récupère tous mes affaires. Avant de quitter la chambre, il m'arrête.

_Tu as beaucoup de devoirs à faire ?

_Non, on a déjà révisé l'histoire et je n'ai plus qu'un exercice de maths à faire.

_Ça te dirais qu'on se voit un peu demain ?

_Oui.

Il me donne un rapide baisé et me dit m'appeler avant de passer me chercher. Dans la voiture, on a un peu discuté avec Itachi. Il est très sympathique et adore taquiner Sasuke à ce que j'ai pu voir.

_Tu ne serais pas par hasard le fils de Namikaze Minato ?

Je me fige un moment. Ira-t-il dire à mon père que je suis le copain de son frère ?

_...oui…

Il sent mon malaise, Sasuke aussi.

_T'en fais pas, je ne lui dirais rien. Me rassura-t-il.

Je respire un peu mieux. En arrivant devant la maison, je n'ai vu ni la voiture de maman ni celle de papa.

_Merci de m'avoir ramené.

_Je peux bien rendre service au petit ami de mon frère. Il me dit ça en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Arrête de faire du rentre dedans à mon copain.

Une question m'échappe sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_Tu es gay ?

_Pourquoi, je t'intéresse Naru chan? Il me dit ça en prenant une voix sensuelle.

Je rougis violemment.

_Arrête ça tout de suite Itachi !

Sasuke me regarde et sourit.

_Excuse-le, il est comme ça. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de titiller les gens. Itachi est un pur hétéro. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il a dit ça en se retournant vers le concerné.

_ Aussi vrai que Sasuke est gay !

_Baka, ne regarde pas dans le rétro.

_Yep !

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je crois qu'il aime vraiment m'embrasser. J'en oublie presque la présence d'Itachi. Il toussote.

_Je ne vous regarde pas, mais je vous entends !

On se sépare puis on descend de la voiture. Moi pour rentrer chez moi et lui pour s'asseoir à l'avant de la voiture.

_A demain

_A demain Naruto.

J'ai senti qu'il avait encore envie de m'embrasser mais il s'est retenu. Je rentre chez moi le cœur léger. J'ai passé une magnifique journée. Je souris comme un idiot et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cet air bête. Je suis si content que j'ai envie de partager mon bonheur avec quelqu'un. Je monte dans ma chambre et décide d'appeler Shino.

On parle un petit moment, je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke. Il est content pour moi.

_Shino il faut que je te laisse, on sonne à la porte.

_Ok. A lundi !

_A lundi !

Je suis sur un petit nuage. La personne à la porte insiste et je me dépêche.

_Oui, j'arrive.

Je me précipite en bas pour ouvrir. Non, finalement cette journée ne sera pas totalement parfaite.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas que tu me fasses attendre.

C'est Gaara, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il s'installe déjà sur le canapé et défait sa braguette.

_Je suis passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après que ton père soit partie. Où tu étais ?

_Tu m'espionne si souvent, tu devrais le savoir ?

_Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Namikaze. Dit-il froidement.

_Je révisais avec un ami.

_Ne me pose plus de lapin, sinon je te le ferais regretter. Me dit-il d'un air menaçant.

_ …

Finalement il se remet debout.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour t'atteler à ta tâche ?

Je déglutis, puis m'agenouille devant lui. Je commence par le lécher puis le prends en bouche. Comme à mon habitude je ferme mes yeux tout le long. Il a été plus brutal dans ses coups de rein. J'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait se démonter. Quand il s'est retiré, je me suis écarté de lui et je tentais de reprendre ma respiration. Comme à mon habitude, j'attends qu'il parte avant de me lever. Mais il tarde plus aujourd'hui et ça m'inquiète un peu.

_Tu m'as vraiment mis en colère Namikaze. Tu dois te faire pardonner.

J'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il va me demander.

_Nous avons une connaissance commune qui est un peu frustrée.

J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il va me demander.

_Je lui ai dite qu'elle pouvait passer, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Au même moment nous entendons la sonnette de la porte.

_Va ouvrir à notre invité.

Je tarde un peu à me lever, mais le regard noir qu'il me lance me fait me lever immédiatement. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je sens mon souffle se couper.

_Sa…Sasuke

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Review!

A pistache!

hanaS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!:-)**

**you: Ravi de savoir que tu trouve l'histoire intéressante. Croisons les doigts pour le petit Naru car pour le moment ses choix le conduisent à la catastrophe! **

**Guest: Voilà la suite! De quoi calmer tes envies de meurtre à l'égard de Sasuke;-).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ne me dîtes pas que c'est de lui que parlait Gaara. Non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas m'arriver ! Pas lui ! Dire que je le considère comme ma boué de sauvetage, celui qui me permet d'oublier un peu le calvaire que je vis. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est de mèche avec Gaara ! Je me sens pâlir à cette idée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Balbutiais-je.

_Y'a un problème ? Je te trouve étrange. Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

_Non, non y'a aucun problème, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi rapidement. Lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

_Si je te dérange, il faut que tu me le dises ? Me dit-il, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Il semble ne pas comprendre ma réaction, il ne doit donc pas savoir pour Gaara. C'est juste un pur hasard, mais là, le hasard ne fait pas très bien les choses. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il voit Gaara ici, donc il faut que j'abrège au plus vite cette conversation. En plus, le complice de Gaara pourrait venir d'un moment à l'autre.

_Non, tu ne me dérange pas c'est juste que je suis surpris, dis-je nerveusement.

_Ne pense pas que je veuille t'envahir, c'est juste Itachi qui a fait une halte dans le supermarché du coin. En l'attendant, je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises et tu ne répondais pas, on a donc décidé de passer comme on n'était pas loin.

_Ah ! Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Je m'avance vers lui et ferme légèrement la porte. Je le vois froncer ses sourcils.

_Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas?

_C'est juste que mon cousin est là et il est très perspicace. Pour le moment je ne souhaite pas que ma famille sache pour mon homosexualité.

Il se détend, il a cru ce que je lui ai dit.

_Je comprends, je ne vais donc pas te retenir trop longtemps alors. C'était juste pour te dire que pour demain ça ne sera pas possible, j'ai oublié que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu, me dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

_Ce n'est pas grave, on se verra une autre fois.

_ Ok, ben j'y vais maintenant.

Il me donne un rapide baiser puis repart avec son frère, qui était resté dans la voiture. Une fois la voiture suffisamment loin, j'entre dans la maison et retrouve Gaara à sa même place, soit sur le canapé.

_Alors comme ça on fricote avec un autre mec, Namikaze !

_Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas No Sabaku !

_Faut croire que tu aimes vraiment ça.

Je ne lui réponds pas et lui lance un regard noir.

_Il semblerait que ton invité t'ai posé un lapin, donc je ne te retiens pas, tu peux t'en aller !

_Il a vu ton petit copain arrivé donc il est resté en retrait, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je vais donc ouvrir la porte, craignant déjà la suite des évènements.

_Sai ! Je ne suis même pas étonné que ce soit toi. Tu fais le déplacement même le week-end pour m'emmerder, ta vie ne doit vraiment pas être intéressante.

Il ne fait même pas attention à ce que je lui dis.

_Salut Na-chan, tu me laisse entrer ? Il me dit ça en ayant le regard d'un prédateur en face de sa proie.

_Comme si j'avais le choix, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Je m'écarte et le laisse passer. Il arbore comme toujours un sourire hypocrite au visage. Et moi qui pensais au début que j'en serais débarrassé suite à son départ pour son lycée, je m'étais bien gouré. En arrivant au salon, lui et Gaara se salue comme deux vieux potes. Au collège rien ne laissait penser que ses deux-là étaient bons amis. C'est surement leur côté psychopathe qui les a rapproché.

_Je préfère faire ça dans la chambre, ça donne un côté plus intime.

_Comme tu veux. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Je ne suis pas encore sourd.

_Alors pourquoi t'es toujours au salon ?

Je me retourne et monte machinalement les escaliers pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'entends Sai me suivre.

_Hey, Gaara je ne suis pas pudique, donc si tu veux venir mater, ne te gêne pas !

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas. C'est déjà assez humiliant ce qu'ils me font, mais savoir que quelqu'un me regarde faire ça, ça m'accable encore plus.

Nous sommes à peine entrés dans la chambre, que je l'entends défaire sa braguette. Je vois Gaara dans l'embrassure de la porte, ça l'amuse de me rabaisser.

_Allonge-toi sur le lit, me demande-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Non ! Pitié pas ça !

_Détends-toi Namikaze, tu vas juste me sucer comme tu sais si bien le faire, selon les dires de Gaara.

Tout mon corps est crispé, je me dirige mécaniquement vers le lit et m'y installe. Je vois Sai enlever carrément son pantalon et son boxer. Il se dirige ensuite vers moi.

_Place ta tête plus au centre du lit.

J'obéis sans rechigner. Je ne tiens pas à les énerver pour ne pas être sanctionné plus sévèrement. J'ai une partie de ma jambe qui retombe hors du lit sans pour autant toucher le sol. Sai vient ensuite s'installer au-dessus de moi. Ses genoux encadrent ma tête et son entrejambe pend au-dessus de ma tête. Il commence d'abord par se masturber et je préfère me passer de ce spectacle donc je ferme les yeux. Il se met ensuite à califourchon, puis fais glisser ses genoux pour que son pénis accède à ma bouche. Il entre doucement dans ma bouche et j'entends un râle rauque provenir de la sienne. Je commence à m'appliquer à ma tâche. Autant commencer au plus vite pour en finir. Sai semble apprécier grandement ce que je lui fais.

_Oh, putain..hmmmm…tu t'es vachement amélioré…ahnahn

Il commence légèrement à bouger son bassin. Je m'arrête quand je le sens accentuer ses mouvements. Il fait quelques va-et-vient dans ma bouche. Quand j'ai sentis que le souffle me manquait, j'ai posé une de mes mains à la base de son sexe et ai écarté ma bouche de sa trajectoire. J'ai sentis une dureté frappé ma joue. Afin de pouvoir reprendre ma respiration je le caresse avec ma main, mais il est impatient et vient enlever ma main et dirige à nouveau sa verge vers ma bouche. Il recommence à se déhancher en moi. Dans la pièce on entend que ses gémissements et les bruits provoqués par ma bouche lorsqu'il s'introduit en moi. Gaara est bien silencieux, je me demande s'il est toujours là. J'ai cru l'entendre sortir de la chambre après que Sai est commencé mais je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir. Ce qui m'enlève de mes réflexions, c'est Sai qui tente de s'introduire en moi jusqu'à la garde. Ma tête s'enfonce dans le matelas au fur et à mesure que son bassin écrase mon visage. Je n'ai plus d'espace pour respirer, il est en train de m'asphyxier. Mes jambes se débattent dans le vide et mes bras ne peuvent pas le repousser. Je m'accroche désespérément à l'une de ses cuisses et tente de crier, mais avec ce que j'ai à la bouche, seul quelques plaintes arrive à en sortir. J'ai pensé l'espace d'une seconde à le mordre, mais je me mettrai dans le pétrin en le faisant. Il s'enlève brusquement en moi. Je respire très bruyamment, je tente de récupérer le maximum d'air. Je voudrais bien me redresser, mais il ne s'est pas suffisamment éloigné pour que je le fasse. Il recommence, il s'introduit doucement en moi, en appuyant de plus en plus son bassin contre ma tête. Je l'entends gémir tout au long de sa progression. Et comme tout à l'heure il reste quelques secondes dans cette position en s'enfonçant le plus loin possible. Puis il se retire. Il reprend ensuite ses va-et-vient qui deviennent de plus en plus rapide, ce qui rend ma tâche plus difficile. Il ne va pas tarder à jouir, ses halètements sont de plus en plus rapprochés. Il donne encore quelques coups de reins, quand il s'engouffre brutalement en moi. Il se crispe et je le sens poussé sur ses pieds. Je sens des jets puissants tapisser les parois de mon palais, et l'air me manquant je gesticule et lui griffe la cuisse gauche. Il se retire enfin de moi et s'allonge sur le dos, sa respiration aussi laborieuse que la mienne. Je tousse afin de recracher ce que j'ai à la bouche.

_Waouh….j'ai…vraiment pris mon pieds

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés tout le long et ils le sont toujours. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui se passe, je ne veux pas voir son visage rougis, conséquence de l'acte qu'on vient de faire. J'essuies mes lèvres, j'ai très envie d'aller me faire un bain de bouche, mais je reste à ma place et j'attends qu'il s'en aille. Je sens Sai bouger sur le lit, puis il me demande.

_Tu as aimé ce qu'on vient de faire mon petit Na-chan ? Il essaie de prendre sa voix la plus sensuelle en me le disant.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'y répondre qu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et quémande un approfondissement en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne lui donne pas l'accès, mais sa main droite serre mon poignet et j'entends un raclement de gorge, certainement Gaara. J'entrouvre alors mes lèvres et il engouffre sa langue aussitôt. Je le laisse dominer le baiser. Je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler en pensant à Sasuke.

_C'est dans la poche !

C'est Gaara qui a parlé. Je suis intrigué par ce qu'il vient de dire et ouvre enfin les yeux. Il a un caméscope dans ses mains. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Je ne remarque même pas Sai qui se lève pour se rhabiller, je fixe cet objet qui risque de causer mon malheur. Gaara semble le remarquer et me regarde tout en souriant.

_Je t'ai menti la première fois. Je n'avais pas fait de copie de la première vidéo et il se trouve qu'au cours d'une bagarre au lycée cette semaine mon portable a rendu l'âme. Il me fallait une nouvelle garantie de ta soumission au cas où tu l'apprendrais.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi, mais je me lève et me précipite vers lui. La seule chose que j'ai en tête est que si je récupère ce caméscope, mon cauchemar sera terminé. En me voyant venir il le dépose et s'élance aussi vers moi. Je le pousse brutalement. Il perd l'équilibre et nous tombons tous les deux au sol. Immédiatement je lui assène un coup de poing à la mâchoire et tente de me relever. Il attrape une de mes jambes et me fait basculer. Il se met au-dessus de moi mais je lui donne un coup de genou dans son bas ventre. Je le pousse violemment sur le côté et je le vois se recroqueviller. Je ne tarde pas à me relever pour tenter de m'emparer du caméscope, clé de ma liberté. Mais j'avais oublié un petit détail : Sai.

_C'est ce que tu veux Na-chan ?

Je me tourne vers lui, il est dans l'embrassure de la porte et je vois une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Il semble prendre tout ça pour un jeu.

_Alors viens le chercher.

J'accours littéralement vers lui mais il se met lui aussi à courir. J'essaye de le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison, mais pour une raison que j'ignore il ne prend pas la direction de la sortie. Il s'amuse en m'évitant pour au final se diriger à nouveau vers ma chambre. Lorsque je me précipite à l'intérieur, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le cou. C'est Gaara, il est en train de m'étrangler. Il serre de plus en plus, je sens l'air me manquer. D'une main je tente de défaire sa prise et de l'autre je lui donne des coups de coude, mais c'est inutile. Il avait prévu le coup. Il s'est appuyé contre la porte, avec son bras droit il me serre le cou et de l'autre il me tient fermement la taille. Il semble en plus avoir placé un oreiller sous son tee-shirt. Mes coups deviennent moins puissants à cause du manque d'air, je commence à voir trouble. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il me lâche. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que l'un deux vient coincer mes deux bras dans mon dos. C'est Sai, puisque Gaara est en face de moi et me fusille du regard. Finalement sans le savoir, nous avions raison au collège : ce gars est un vrai psychopathe. Il me frappe violemment au ventre. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Je me courbe, mais Sai tente de me redresser. Il me frappe à nouveau au ventre toujours avec la même intensité. Il recommence à plusieurs reprises. Sai lâche sa prise, je ne tiens pas debout et tombe. Puis Gaara me donne un coup de pieds au ventre. Il y met toute sa rage. Je me recroqueville. J'ai mal autant physiquement que mentalement.

_Je te ferai regretter ton geste Namikaze ! Cria-t-il.

Sai se baisse vers moi et m'embrasse la joue.

_Sache que je n'abandonne jamais un ami dans la merde.

Il continue son speech en me caressant la joue.

_Gaara et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps, mais nous avons décidé de ne pas exposer notre amitié aux autres. Tu es un privilégié. Me chuchote-t-il.

_On s'casse ! La prochaine fois Namikaze je vais te montrer qui mène la danse de nous deux. Je crois que tu as besoin que je te remette les idées en place.

_A la prochaine Na-chan !

Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, je pleure parce que j'ai mal. Il s'est vraiment défoulé sur moi. J'espère que je n'ai rien de casser. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever et reste au sol en position fœtale. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à regarder dans le vide, mais quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de ma mère, je me lève le plus rapidement possible pour fermer ma chambre à clé. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle toque à la porte.

_Naruto, tu es là ?

_Oui, m'man.

_Ok. Si tu as besoin de moi mon ange, je serai dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas trop la forme.

Je l'ai bien deviné. En temps normal, elle aurait voulu entrer dans la chambre. Pas que je me réjouisse qu'elle soit malade, mais ça m'arrange vu mon état. Quelques minutes après le passage de ma mère, je me suis levé pour prendre une douche, et avaler un comprimé pour la douleur. J'ai quelques bleus sur le ventre. Je prends des glaçons que je mets dans un torchon et les posent dessus. Je passerai la pommade un peu plus tard. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas frappé au visage. Je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé, sinon je ne serai pas debout à cet heure-ci. Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre en ayant pris soin de m'armer d'une bouteille d'eau et de quelques cachets. Je m'endors et me fait réveiller par la sonnerie de mon portable. Elle s'arrête pour recommencer de plus belle. Je l'attrape et vérifie l'identité de la personne. C'est Kiba. Je me tâte puis décide finalement de répondre.

_Salut Kiba

_Salut mec ! Avec les autres, on veut se faire une petite après-midi tranquille demain, ça te dis ?

_J'sais pas trop, j'n'ai pas trop la forme

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, je passerais te chercher.

_Kiba, c'n'est pas des blagues. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et je suis tout courbaturé.

_Ben, on fera quelque chose où tu n'auras pas trop à bouger.

_Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ! Tant que je ne dirai pas oui, tu vas continuer à m'emmerder.

_T'as tout compris, alors économise ta salive et dis oui.

_Bon ok, mais pas d'activité trop remuante parce que je ne pourrais pas suivre.

_Ouais, je pense qu'on optera sans doute pour un ciné. Je le dirai aux autres, je passerais te chercher vers 15h.

_Ok

_ T'as fait comment pour tomber au point de te faire aussi mal.

_J'te donnerai le monde d'emploi demain, mais là je vais voir ma mère elle n'a pas la forme non plus, lui dis-je afin d'abréger la conversation.

_Ok, ben à demain.

_A demain.

Je commence à avoir faim. Je vais donc de ce pas à la cuisine et prépare le diner. J'ai mangé puis ai mis la part de mon père au frigo. J'ai fait un plateau repas pour maman. Je prends mon courage pour le soulever et le lui apporter. Je toque.

_Tu peux entrer Naruto.

Sa voix est un peu basse, je culpabilise d'avoir pensé que sa situation m'arrangeait. J'entre et évite de grimacer à chaque douleur ressentie. Elle me sourit faiblement et me remercie pour le plateau.

_Si tu veux, je te tiens compagnie en attendant papa.

_Ton père risque de rentrer tard. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est juste une fatigue passagère.

Je lui fais une bise en retenant in extrémiste un geignement de douleur.

_Bonne nuit maman.

_Bonne nuit mon ange

Je me rends ensuite dans ma chambre et regarde un film avant de m'endormir. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et me retourne pensant que c'est ma mère, mais c'est Sasuke qui s'y trouve.

_Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Et comment t'es entré ?

_Je ne pouvais pas attendre Naruto, il fallait que je te vois.

En disant ça il s'est approché de moi et m'a plaqué sauvagement sur le lit. Il se met à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse avec fougue. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et participe activement au baiser. Nos langues se mêlent, nos soufflent se mélangent. Nous nous séparons à regret par le manque d'air. Je lis de l'envie dans ses yeux.

_Tu m'a manqué.

Je me sens rougir et n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard à cause de ma gêne. Il me donne un baiser furtif sur les lèvres puis descends dans mon cou. Il me suce la peau ce qui me fait gémir. Il remonte vers mes oreilles et les mordille sensuellement. Je laisse échapper quelques halètements à cause du traitement qu'il m'inflige.

_Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Na-chan.

Je me fige. Il relève son visage. Ce n'est plus Sasuke qui est sur moi mais Sai. Il a un sourire de psychopathe.

_Suce-moi !

_Non ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Je me débats en vain. Mon corps perd toute son énergie. J'ai besoin d'aide.

_Fais donc un petit coucou à la caméra !

Je vois Gaara qui nous filme et sens Sai me retirer le bas de mon pyjama.

_Ne me touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais abrutis !

Il écarte mes jambes, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je me sens paniquer.

_Je veux plus Na-chan, me dit-il un sourire pervers au visage.

_Non ! Lâche-moi ! Maman, papa aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

Il approche son pénis de mon intimité. Non ! Non !

_Naruto ! Naruto ! Réveille-toi !

Je me sens secoué, quelqu'un m'appelle.

_Naruto ! Naruto !

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai grimacé par rapport à la douleur au ventre. C'est mon père qui m'a réveillé, il est assis en pyjama sur mon lit. Je suis angoissé. Je me jette dans ses bras et le serre fort. Il a dû voir ma détresse et me rend mon étreinte.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Calme-toi.

Il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me calmer. C'est maman qui fait ça, mais je pense que puisse qu'elle est malade c'est mon père qui est venu. On reste un petit moment dans cette position en silence.

_Si tu avais un problème tu nous le dirais à moi et ta mère ?

_...

_Naru….

Je lui coupe la parole.

_Tu l'a dit toi-même papa, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_hn

Je me recule et force un sourire.

_Tu as vu le plat que je t'avais mis de côté ?

_Oui, et c'était plutôt réussi.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en le disant.

_Maman est malade

_Je sais. En entrant elle ne dormait pas encore à cause de la fièvre. Mais je lui ai fait un peu de ma soupe miraculeuse et elle a immédiatement repris des couleurs. Là elle dort comme un bébé. Et toi tu devrais faire de même car demain j'ai ma journée, donc nous irons au dojo faire un petit duel.

Je suis mal à l'aise car il est tout content de me le proposer. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a réintégré la police, on passe moins de temps ensemble.

_P'pa ça ne sera pas possible, je…je me…suis bagarré et je suis un peu courbaturé.

_Comment ça tu t'es bagarré ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai juste voulu séparer une bagarre mais ça a dégénéré. Je crois que je manque de pratique, dès que j'irai mieux il faudra que tu me remettes à niveau.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me dit être d'accord. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir plus, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il est tard et qu'il se rend compte que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.

_Rendort toi maintenant.

Je lui fais un dernier sourire, m'allonge et ferme mes yeux. J'essaye de penser à des choses merveilleuses pour oublier mon cauchemar. Il avait si bien commencé.

* * *

Nous sommes dimanche et nous sortons du ciné, très satisfait par le film d'action sélectionné par Kiba. Avant de rentrer chacun chez soi, nous décidons de nous rendre dans une cafétéria juste à côté. Nous discutons gaiement quand nous vîmes entrer Sakura et ses nouvelles amies de la SGT1. Elles sont habillées de manière très provoquante. Ce n'est pas du tout le style de Sakura.

_Si on devait associer une image à la vulgarité, on aurait qu'à donner celle de ce quatuor-là, intervint Ino.

_En tout cas, je vois une majorité de mecs les mater, fis remarquer Tenten.

_Tu n'as absolument rien à leur envier, lui dit Kiba.

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu les envier Inuzuka, répliqua Tenten.

_Lee tu devrais fermer ta bouche, tu commences à baver là, dis-je en ricanant.

Je crois qu'il est trop absorbé par la vision qu'il a en face de lui et n'entend même pas ce que je lui dis.

_C'est trop tard pour lui, il est totalement contaminé par le virus nommé Sakura. M'informa Shino.

_Quoi ?! Tu en pince pour Sakura ?! Dis-je un peu surpris.

_Ben quoi ? Il est où le problème ? C'est une très jolie fille.

_Tu manques cruellement de goût. Mais bon, venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas, lui dis Tenten.

_Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez, j'arriverais à conquérir le cœur de ma Sakura chan.

_Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts, lui dit Shino.

_Il n'a pas tort, elle s'est entichée d'un mec de la classe, un certain Sasuke et vous n'avez pas du tout le même style, renchérit Choji.

_Uchiha Sasuke, soufflais-je.

_Oui, tu le connais ? Me demanda Choji.

Je les vois tous me regarder, en attendant ma réponse, ce qui me rend un peu nerveux.

_C'est lui mon parrain, c'est tout, sinon je ne le connais pas plus que ça.

Je vois un sourire en coin sur le visage de Shino, contrairement aux autres, il sait la relation qui me lie actuellement à Sasuke.

_Il est comment ? Me demanda Lee, curieux certainement de savoir à quoi ressemble son rival.

_Ben, il…est banal, balbutiais-je.

_Tu ne me dis pas grand-chose là Naruto. Ronchonna-t-il.

_Parce qu'un mec ne mate pas un autre mec pour admirer sa plastique, si ce n'est pas justement un rival. T'as qu'à demander ça à une fille de la SGT1, lui dit Kiba.

_Vous êtes bête parfois les gars. Il est beau gosse ou pas ? Me demanda Ino.

_Ou-oui

_Ben voilà ! Est-ce que ça fais forcément de toi un gay ?! Non ! Au moins, là tu es fixé Lee, t'as aucune chance.

Je me sens mal à l'aise suite au commentaire d'Ino, mais j'évite de le montrer.

_Je ne baisse pas les bras aussi facilement, vous verrez tous, à la fin de cette année Sakura-chan sera ma petite amie.

_C'est bien de rêver ! Lui dit Tenten avec une pointe d'amusement.

Au même moment, Shikamaru revient s'assoir à notre table.

_T'en as mis du temps Nara, j'ai failli croire que tu t'étais noyé dans la cuvette des toilettes, lui dis Tenten.

Depuis quelques temps Tenten ne cessent de narguer Shikamaru. Si au début cela semblait amuser Ino, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Elle paraît très agacé. Je ne suis pas aussi perspicace que Shino, mais je trouve qu'il y a de la jalousie dans l'air.

_Y'en a qui se lavent les mains après être allé aux toilettes, lui répondit Shika sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

_Tu es vraiment…..

_T'en as pas assez de te faire passer pour une conne ! Shika te remballe à chaque fois et pourtant tu insistes ! Soit intelligente et ne le nargue plus, tu perds tout le temps !

_Pourquoi tu t'excite autant Ino ?! Lui demanda, avec étonnement, Tenten.

_Il faudra que tu me donne le secret Shika, t'as deux nana qui se disputent pour toi ! Lui dis Choji.

Je vois Ino, virer carrément au rouge et Kiba bouder.

_Cesse de raconter des conneries Choji ! S'écria Ino.

_Salut les loosers ! S'exclama une fille à la chevelure rousse.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sakura et sa bande.

_Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui ma petite fleur, lui dis gaiement Lee.

Je vois Sakura prendre un air dégoûté devant Lee.

_Tu t'es vu ? Comment peux-tu espérer que je m'intéresse à une mocheté telle que toi !

Je vois Lee légèrement abattu mais on sent bien qu'il tente de faire bonne figure. Je vois Ino, prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Depuis la bagarre qui s'était produit au lycée, ses deux-là s'évitent.

_Je pense que toi non plus tu ne t'es pas regardé avant de sortir Sakura et il en est de même de tes copines. Répondit calmement Shino.

_Hey toi là ! Tu te prends pour qui pour oser m'insulter ?! Tu sais qui je suis ?! Bougonna une fille la rousse.

_Karin Kido, fille inintéressante qui pense que les bébés sortent par le trou du cul et qui passe son temps le matin à reproduire le tableau Guernica sur son visage car elle pense qu'on admirera son chef d'œuvre comme au musée. D'ailleurs, un petit conseil, investie plus dans le bain de bouche que dans le maquillage parce qu'avec toute la merde qui en sort, ton haleine en prend un grand coup. Lui rétorqua Shika avec un air blasé.

Je me retiens pour ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite de cette Karin.

_J'n'ai rien oublié dans ta présentation ?! Le nargua Shika.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale con Nara, reste à ta place ce n'est pas à toi que je cause ! S'énerva Karin.

Au moins elle a perdu cet air hautin qu'elle avait en arrivant près de notre table.

_Toi non plus tu n'es pas à ta place. Les rats d'égouts traînent dans les égouts où à proximité des poubelles, donc je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là. Ramène ta meute avec toi.

_Toi et ce gros tas qui te sert d'ami êtes les deux pariats de la SGT1, à force de fréquenter de la merde on en devient soi-même.

_Qui tu traites de gros tas ?! S'agaça Choji.

_Calme toi Choji, lui dit Shika. Je vois que tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles pour en témoigner avec tant de vivacité. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi toi et ta bande diffuser autour de vous cette odeur nauséabonde. J'ai donc bien eu raison de ne pas vous côtoyer.

_Tu n'es….

_Karin ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec Shikamaru, tu perds ton temps, lui dis Sakura.

_Effectivement, tu perds ton temps. Si vous pouviez dégagez maintenant, l'air devient irrespirable ! Dis Ino, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

_La ramène pas la blondasse et fais-toi discret avec tes habits bas de gamme.

_Ben au lieu de te saper de vêtements de putes aussi chères tu devrais plutôt te faire un ravalement façade, vampirella. Moi au moins je n'agresse pas la rétine des gens autour de moi, lui rétorqua Ino.

_Répète ça un peu pour voir, grogna Karin.

_Ne perds pas ton temps avec cette fille, tu risques de te salir et d'être atteinte par sa stupidité, lui dit Sakura.

Je vois Ino se levé avec brusquerie.

_Tu me cherche Haruno ?!

_Calme toi Ino, Sakura n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dis-je.

_Naruto a raison, elles sont juste venues nous importuner pour pimenter leur après-midi. Fait donc preuve d'un peu de pitié envers elles, ce n'est pas facile de supporter les longs silences entre amis. Ajouta Shino.

_J'en ai assez de me faire insulter, dit l'une d'elle, je retourne à notre table.

_Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Naruto, tu n'aurais de toute façon aucune chance face à moi, intervint à nouveau Sakura.

_Et ce ne sera pas à vérifier car je ne te laisserai pas à nouveau lever la main sur Ino, rétorqua sérieusement Shika.

Je les vois se regarder, puis Sakura baisse les yeux.

_On y va Sakura, laissons ses crétins avant que je ne m'énerve plus. Ce n'est que partie remise Nara. Dis Karin.

_Je n'en doute pas, les rats sont plutôt coriaces.

Elles lancent un dernier regard à notre table puis s'en vont.

_Je ne la supporte plus ! Chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux ! Grogna Ino.

_Cesse de donner autant d'importance à Sakura, Ino, lui dit Shika.

_Il a raison, l'indifférence c'est la meilleure arme que tu as contre elle, renchérit Shino.

_Je sais tout ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi !

_Je te comprends parfaitement, dis-je.

_Comment avez-vous pu être ami avec cette fille ? Nous interrogea Tenten.

_Elle n'était pas aussi chieuse avant, lui répondit Kiba.

_Ben, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement, c'est une vraie peste, dit Choji.

Nous voyons Lee se lever, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

_Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

On tente de le faire rester afin de remonter son moral, mais il nous demande de ne pas insister.

_Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, nous dit Shino.

_Le pauvre il s'est entiché de la mauvaise personne, compati Tenten.

_On pourrait cesser de parler de Sakura. Je dois la supporter les jours de classe et ça me suffit amplement.

_Ouais, ta raison Shika, et pour oublier ce désagrément je vous propose qu'on aille dans la salle de jeux vidéo à deux stations d'ici, nous proposa Kiba.

Je fais une petite grimace suite à sa déclaration.

_Je vais plus vous regarder, je préfère éviter les gestes brusques.

_T'as du faire une sacré chute pour avoir aussi mal, me dit Shino sur un ton accusateur.

Il n'a pas du tout cru à cette histoire de chute dans les escaliers.

_Bougez-vous sinon je rentre chez moi! S'exclama Tenten.

_Je vois que l'idée t'a plu, lui rétorqua Kiba.

_C'est juste que j'ai envie de vous mettre la pâté les gars !

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur retrouvée que nous poursuivîmes notre sortie.

* * *

Lundi, en reprenant les cours, j'avais toujours un peu mal. Les muscles de mon abdomen étaient un peu douloureux. Gaara m'a ignoré mais ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé. Si ça pouvait durer toute la semaine, ça me ferait des vacances. La fin de journée fut frustrante car je n'ai pas pu me faire embrasser par Sasuke. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Mais il se rattrapera par la suite. Mercredi on a passé l'après-midi ensemble. On a discuté, en cherchant à ce connaître davantage.

Le reste de la semaine passe rapidement. Vendredi, après le cours de soutien, j'ai invité Sasuke à venir au parc avec moi, pour le présenter à mon groupe d'ami. C'est Ino qui a insisté, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Sasuke. J'ai été tendu tout le long. J'avais peur de faire un geste pouvant trahir la relation existant entre Sasuke et moi. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ça c'est bien passé, bien sûr si on ne tient pas compte de la mauvaise humeur soudaine de Lee.

Nous sommes dimanche et je suis actuellement avec Sasuke. Il m'a amené dans un salon dédié aux fans de manga. J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau. On a testé des nouveaux jeux vidéo et visité les autres stands. Il ne s'est pas gêné de se moquer de mon visage de bienheureux chaque fois que je trouvais quelque chose qui m'intéressait. Résultat, on rentre chez lui les mains pleines de nouvelles acquisitions. Mon portefeuille n'a pas trop souffert de cette razzia, il m'a offert certaines choses. Ça m'a gêné mais il y tenait. En contrepartie il a dû choisir quelque chose qui lui plaisait et que je lui offrais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me dis qu'il a choisi la chose la moins cher, mais bon je n'ai pas rechigné, autant ne pas se prendre la tête. Nous montons ensuite dans sa chambre et je ne tarde pas à m'installer sur son lit afin de regarder à nouveau mes achats. Il s'installe à côté de moi et sourit face à ma bonne humeur.

_Je vois que j'ai eu une très bonne idée.

_Très bonne, J'adore les mangas ! Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Tu as toujours la tête fourré dans un manga avant chaque heure de soutien et tu es si concentré que tu n'entends presque jamais quand j'arrive, alors je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peu de chance que tu n'apprécies pas cette sortie.

_Merci, lui dis-je en lui montrant les choses qu'il m'a offert.

_Embrasse-moi au lieu de me remercier crétin, dit-il de façon amusé.

_Crétin toi-même.

Puis je me penche vers lui et lui donne un petit bisou. Mais ça ne semble pas le satisfaire car il me retient et me donne un autre baiser. Il demande approfondissement et je cède sans aucune résistance. J'adore ses baisers, la sensation de sa langue caressant la mienne et de son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Ça me met dans un état euphorique, je ne désire qu'une chose c'est que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Lorsque le souffle nous manque, nous nous séparons à regret. Il me donne encore quelques baisers papillons puis se décale légèrement.

_Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter.

_Ok, dis-je les joues un peu rosées. Je vais choisir un des jeux qu'on n'a pas testé.

Il descend puis revient les mains chargées de victuailles. Nous jouons un petit moment, puis décidons ensuite de regarder un film. J'étais un peu fatigué et je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je le vois assis sur le lit à côté de moi lisant un bouquin. Je n'entends plus le bruit de la télé. Il n'a pas du remarqué que je l'observais. Je bouge un peu et il baisse son regard sur moi, puis il me sourit. Il pose son livre sur la table de nuit.

_Bien dormi ?! Me demande-t-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

_Hn, très bien. Tu lisais quoi ? Dis-je.

_Un livre d'économie que mon frère tiens à ce que je lise. Mais bon, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer, j'ai autre chose en tête.

C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé un peu pensif en le regardant mais bon je me suis dit que c'était sans doute de la concentration.

_Tu pensais à quoi Sasuke ?

Il arbore un air sérieux quand je lui pose la question. Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire finalement.

_Je sais que notre relation est toute récente, mais on se côtoie depuis un certain temps. Si tu avais des problèmes tu m'en parlerais?

Je me redresse lentement en évitant tous gestes brusques. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir mais si je lui dis la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra de moi. Et je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à lui maintenant pour accepter qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

_Pourquoi tu deviens aussi sérieux ? Et pourquoi cette question ?

Il caresse ma joue droite avec une de ses mains, puis s'approche pour m'embrasser. Baiser que j'accepte avec plaisir. Lorsque nous manquons d'air, il rompt le baiser, mais moi j'en redemande en m'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche. Il accepte ce nouvel échange, puis me repousse délicatement.

_T'es très gourmand en faites ? Me dit-il avec un air amusé sur le visage.

_Seulement quand il s'agit de toi.

_Alors je suis très chanceux, parce que c'est un délice d'être ta gourmandise préférée.

Je me sens rougir légèrement. Il me donne une petite bise puis reprend son sérieux. Son front est contre le mien et son regard est plongé dans le mien. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu de mal à le soutenir, car je sais que je vais lui mentir.

_Tout à l'heure, tu t'es assoupit et tu as bougé. Ton tee-shirt s'est un peu levé et j'ai vu un hématome. Comme tu m'avais dit que tu avais eu une chute, j'ai juste voulu voir les dégâts.

Je déglutis.

_En soulevant légèrement ton t-shirt, j'ai vu des hématomes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux d'une chute. Tu m'explique ?

_Je…je…je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec mes conneries. C'est que….dimanche dernier…je suis sorti me dégourdir les jambes et j'ai croisé des types qui s'en prenaient à quelqu'un de plus faible qu'eux. J'n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi et je m'en suis mêlé. Ben résultat, j'ai pris des coups. Il me manque un peu de pratique. Dis-je de manière stressée.

Il me regarde, il ne semble pas vraiment croire à cette histoire.

_Et tu n'as rien eu au visage et aux bras ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là et je n'ai aucune justification qui me vient en tête. Je me sens pris au piège. Je deviens de plus en plus nerveux et lui parle un peu sur la défensive. Je me décale légèrement, je ne supporte plus son regard, je me sens misérable tout d'un coup.

_Si tu ne me crois pas c'est ton problème ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour passer un interrogatoire de police. Voilà si ton but c'était de cassé l'ambiance et bien ta réussie.

_Naruto, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'une simple question. Si tu n'as rien a caché je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve.

Je me lève, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ?

_Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve ! Je m'énerve parce que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Lui aussi commence à légèrement élevé le ton.

_Je suis ton petit-ami donc s'il y a quelque chose qui t'affecte, oui je me sens concerné !

_ TU N'ES MON PETIT AMI QUE DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE ET TU CROIS AVOIR DEJA DES DROITS SUR MA VIE PRIVEE !

_Na….

_Finalement cette relation était une mauvaise idée. J'me casse.

Je ramasse mes affaires et me précipite vers la sortie.

_Naruto attends ! Ecoute-moi !

_Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter Sasuke et fous moi la paix !

Je l'ai repoussé, il ne s'y attendait pas et perd un peu l'équilibre. J'en profite pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et sors en claquant la porte. Je cours et sors rapidement de chez lui, j'ai la poitrine qui me brûle, et j'ai la tête qui me fait mal parce que je retiens mes larmes. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je ne m'arrête pas, je n'ai même pas conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. C'est un klaxonne qui me sort de mon état second. C'est Itachi.

_ça fait un petit moment que je te klaxonne. Monte je te ramène chez toi.

Je ne lui réponds et monte dans la voiture en constatant que Sasuke n'y est pas.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Lorsqu'il se gare devant ma maison et que je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture, il m'arrête en me tenant par le bras. Je ne le regarde pas et attend qu'il se lance.

_Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Sasuke, mais ce que je peux te dire actuellement c'est que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant une aussi grande détresse sur son visage. Il t'aime énormément, alors ne prend pas de décision définitive sur un coup de tête.

Il me lâche. Sans dire un mot, j'ouvre la portière et sors de la voiture. Je ne me retourne pas, même lorsque je ferme la portière et me dirige mécaniquement vers l'entrée de ma maison. Je l'entends démarrer puis partir. En entrant à la maison j'entends des rires provenir du petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Ce sont mes parents. Je profite qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de mon arrivé pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre et déverser ma peine.

A peine ai-je fermé la porte que je glisse le long de celle-ci pour pleurer. Je m'en fous de savoir que mes parents pourraient m'entendre. J'ai trop mal. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Avec les problèmes que j'ai, c'est plus qu'évident que je ne peux pas avoir un petit-ami. Comment pourrais-je lui raconter ça? J'ai trop honte de moi, de ma faiblesse! Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Ce qui commence à devenir une habitude depuis quelques temps. Je me traine jusqu'à mon lit et continue de pleurer en me recroquevillant, tout en serrant un oreiller dans mes bras. Je ne me rends pas compte des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, ni de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre.

_Naruto, mon ange qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité en entendant la voix inquiète de ma mère. Elle s'allonge dans mon dos et tente de me calmer. Elle me serre dans ses bras en essayant de me rassurer et me donne quelques bises sur la tempe.

_Pou…pourquoi….aimer…quel…qu'un….c'est…si…dou…..lou…reux

_Calme-toi mon ange, je suis là. Tout ira bien, ça passera.

Je pleure davantage, ça me fait mal.

Dans ma grande détresse, je ne me rends pas compte que mon portable sonne, ni que mon père le récupère dans mon sac, ni qu'il sort de la chambre pour pouvoir y répondre.

_Naruto, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ne mets pas fin à notre relation à cause d'une…

_Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews!

La suite dans deux semaines car je publierai le chapitre 1 d'une nouvelle fic, le week-end prochain. Ce sera du POV Minato, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop.

A pistache!

hanaS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut!**

**Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Naruto. Je poste un peu plus tôt car je n'aurais pas vraiment de temps à moi ce week-end et la semaine prochaine ça va être plutôt intense niveau boulot, alors comme j'ai un peu de temps aujourd'hui, j'en profite! Finalement seulement une partie de la fic sera du pov Minato.**

**Cassie: Contente que tu aimes, j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas trop t'impatienter concernant Naruto. **

**Guest: Je vais donner congé à Sai et Gaara car je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me les tues. J'ai encore besoin d'eux;-). Voilà la suite!**

**youny: J'espère être moins cruel pour la fin de ce chapitre! Pour les insultes, ça vient comme ça;-)**

**MllxSakura974: Je confirme, Sasuke n'a pas une voix de fille XD, mais il y a des vérités qu'on ne préfère pas voir. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre, ce qu'il en sera pour Minato. Mais bon, ce serait trop pour sa santé mentale de tout lui avouer d'un coup, donc j'en garde pour plus tard;-)!**

**vh132: Pour le moment, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas joyeux pour Naruto :-(, mais on dit bien que la roue tourne, donc il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui, du moins je crois. Pour Minato, je t'invite à lire la suite!;-).**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**Pov Minato**

_Je vous ai posé une question. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Bip..Bip..Bip

Je rêve où c'est véritablement la voix d'un jeune homme, que j'ai entendu avoir de tels propos à l'égard de mon fils. Je n'avais pas fait attention au nom affiché lorsque j'ai décroché et je vérifie en regardant dans les appels reçus.

_Sasuke ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, me dis-je à moi-même, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

Je ne dois pas me faire de films, mais je dois tirer cette histoire au clair. J'entre à nouveau dans la chambre.

_Kushi, j'ai quelque chose à régler au bureau. Je ne serai pas long.

_D'accord, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je regarde mon fils avant de partir. Il a l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure, mais il pleure toujours. Il ne semble même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Depuis quelques mois, je sens qu'il ne va pas bien mais il ne s'est jamais confié. J'aurais finalement dû le faire suivre, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été dans cet état. C'est la voix de ma Kushi qui me sort de mes pensées.

_Minato, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui. Tu peux aller à ton travail.

Je pars et prends la direction du commissariat. En arrivant j'intercepte un collègue de confiance, pour me rendre ce petit service.

_Salut Ibiki, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

_Ça va Minato ? Tu m'as l'air inquiet.

_Ce n'est rien de grave, du moins je l'espère. Je voudrais juste que tu me cherches à qui appartient ce numéro de téléphone et que tu me donnes son adresse.

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas dans le cadre d'une enquête ?

_Non, c'est d'ordre privé et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, lui dis-je.

_T'as de la chance que je t'apprécie. Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher ça.

Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi au fil du temps, car je n'ai de cesse de chercher une autre explication à celle à laquelle je pense, concernant ce coup de fil. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Ibiki revenir.

_J'ai ton info. Ce numéro appartient à Sasuke Uchiha, le fils de l'entrepreneur richissime. Voilà l'adresse. Tu ne vas pas le buter au moins ? S'enquit-il de me demander.

_Tu me poses la question après m'avoir informé ? J'y réfléchirais quand il sera devant moi.

_...

_C'était une blague Ibiki, je ne ferai rien à ce garçon, le rassurais-je.

_Je tiens à mon boulot donc si tu compte faire un coup foireux, je ne t'ai rien donné ce soir. Ok.

_Ok.

Je ressors du commissariat et me précipite à ma voiture pour me rendre à l'adresse figurant sur la feuille. Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Sasuke Uchiha, mon ancien élève au dojo. Ça expliquerait les bleus de Naruto, étant donné qu'il est bon en arts martiaux. Il s'excusait peut-être de ça ? Je ne me rends pas compte mais je serre de plus en plus le volant. Quel genre de relation peut-il entretenir avec Naruto ? Ils ne sont peut-être que des amis. Ils se seraient disputés à cause d'une fille qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux et en seraient venu aux mains. C'est logique ça comme explication! Si ça se trouve il s'agit de la petite amie dont m'avait parlé accidentellement Yahiko. Elle l'a peut-être quitté pour Sasuke ce qui a entaché leur probable amitié. Il faut que je garde mon calme. Ca ne peut-être que ça et pas autre chose. J'arrive enfin devant la grande bâtisse. Je ne peux pas entrer, les grilles sont fermées et il y a un garde posté à l'entrée.

_Excusez-moi, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Sasuke Uchiha, dis-je au gardien.

_Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il.

_Namikaze Minato.

_Attendez une minute, je vous annonce.

Il va dans son petit local et je le vois passer un coup de fil. La réponse semble tarder, puis il sort finalement pour me laisser entrer. Je longe l'allée. Plus je m'approche de l'entrée et plus la théorie que je me suis créé me semble fausse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma première idée me semble la plus probable, ce qui m'angoisse.

Avant même que je ne sois arrivé devant la porte, elle est ouverte par un domestique.

_Namikaze-sama, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Je le suis sans dire un mot. Il m'emmène au salon et je vois les deux frères assis sur un canapé. Itachi se lève en me voyant pour me saluer. Sasuke fait de même, mais de manière beaucoup plus stressé. Je sens qu'il est nerveux, il n'arrive pas à accrocher mon regard. Son attitude ne peut que laisser penser qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher où à cacher, ce qui ne me rassure pas. Dire qu'ils étaient réputés pour leur impassibilité en toutes circonstances, ce n'est pas une grande réussite aujourd'hui. Un silence s'est installé, je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de lui et ne me rends pas vraiment compte que je le regarde d'un air plutôt menaçant, ce qui le met mal à l'aise. C'est Itachi qui va finalement rompre le silence.

_Minato sensei, veuillez-vous asseoir. Nous serons mieux ainsi pour discuter, me proposât-il.

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il me dit. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

_Qu'y a-t-il entre mon fils et toi ? demandais-je très froidement à Sasuke.

Il daigne enfin me regarder et semble reprendre un peu de contenance.

_Nous..nous som-mes juste des amis, bafouilla-t-il.

Je le vois à ses yeux qu'il ment, mais j'aimerais tellement croire à ce qu'il vient de dire.

_Ne me mens pas Uchiha. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils, demandais-je d'un ton accusateur.

_Sasuke, il n'y a plus rien à cacher, lui dit son grand frère.

Je suis comme obnubilé par Sasuke que je ne fais toujours pas attention à ce que dit Itachi. Je le vois regarder son frère, il semble hésiter.

_Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas la question à votre fils,... je crois que c'est avec lui que vous devriez parler actuellement, me répondit-il en tentant de rester calme.

_Ne me fais pas perdre patience et réponds à ma question! M'irritais-je.

_Vous...vous semblez déjà connaître la réponse alors pourquoi insistez vous?

_Je ne sais rien du tout! Mon fils ne me dit rien, alors vu que tu sembles être au cœur du problème, j'exige que tu me répondes! M'exclamais-je.

Il ne m'a rien encore dit concernant Naruto, mais il m'agace déjà. Comment peut-il oser jouer autant avec mes nerfs. J'aimerais connaître la vérité sur la vie actuel de mon fils, mais j'ai de plus en plus peur de l'entendre. Je garde toujours l'espoir qu'il y a une toute autre explication. Naruto ne peut pas me faire ça! C'est mon fils unique, il ne peut pas me faire ça!

_Parle!

_Sensei, calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Sasuke, je sais que tu ne tiens pas à parler par rapport à Naruto, mais je crois qu'il est temps de tout avouer.

Je le vois soupirer suite à la déclaration de son frère puis il me regarde de nouveau.

_Naruto et moi...sor-tons ensemble, je suis son petit …

_Tais-toi ! M'écriais-je.

Il s'arrête dans sa confession et me fixe.

_Tu veux me faire croire que mon fils est gay !

Mon ton devient de plus en plus menaçant.

_Minato sensei, je peux comprendre que vous soyez bouleversé par cette nouvelle mais...

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse ! ALORS COMME CA MON FILS, IL EST PEDE !

_Na..naruto et moi on S'AIME ! S'enquit-il de dire.

_JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

Je m'élance vers lui, mais Itachi s'interpose entre nous d'eux. Il tente de me garder éloigné de Sasuke, en cherchant à me maîtriser.

_Calmez-vous sensei !

Il est certes très doué en arts martiaux, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Même si je rencontre des difficultés à me défaire de sa prise, je réussi à retourner la situation et lui assène, sans m'en rendre compte, un coup violent au nez.

C'est le cri de Sasuke qui me ramène un peu à la réalité.

_Itachi !

Il se précipite vers son frère, qui a le nez en sang. Des domestiques apparaissent affolés. Mais d'un signe de main, Itachi leur fait comprendre que tout va bien.

_Vous n'êtes pas bien vous ! Rétorqua Sasuke.

_Déso..lé, je…

_ Ce n'est rien sensei, me dit péniblement Itachi.

_C'est comme ça que vous traitez votre fils ! Vous le frappez dès qu'il fait quelque chose de travers ! Ne soyez donc pas surpris s'il ne se confie pas à vous!

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux sous-entendre, imbécile ?!

_Ses hématomes sur son corps, c'est vous ?! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire !

_Sasuke n'empire pas les choses, lui demanda Itachi.

Je me précipite vers lui et lui serre le col de son tee-shirt.

_Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! Sinon…

_Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper comme Naruto ! Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à vous rendre vos coups !

_J't'interdis de faire un tel sous-entendu, tu m'entends ! Comment oses-tu proférer de telles inepties! Si je devais frapper quelqu'un ce ne serait pas mon fils mais plutôt toi!

Je lui serre davantage le col et je sens que s'il continue je ne vais pas me retenir. Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon avant-bras droit.

_Minato sensei, calmez-vous. Ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous regretterez plus tard.

Son intervention me sort de ma transe. Je me suis emporté, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je vois une domestique revenir avec de quoi soigner son nez. Je me sens oppressé. Je lâche Sasuke, je sens de légers tremblements parcourir mon corps.

_Ne t'ap…proche plus jamais de mon fils. Que tu sois gay, je m'en fous royalement, mais laisse mon fils en dehors de tes cochonneries. Mon fils n'est pas gay alors ne cherche pas à le pervertir.

Pendant toute ma tirade, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, sans ciller.

_Sensei, vous devriez parler plus calmement de ça avec votre fils, me dit Itachi.

Je porte mon regard vers lui puis je m'en vais sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas voulu rentrer directement, j'ai préféré faire d'abord un petit tour pour me calmer. Quand je rentre, j'entends des bruits de vaisselles dans la cuisine. C'est surement ma Kushi qui prépare le diner. Je monte machinalement les marches de l'escalier. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter et je n'ai pas faim. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour devoir vivre cette situation. Ça ne peut pas être réel, c'est surement un malentendu. Mon fils ne peut pas être gay. Impossible. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour le voir et ais préféré aller dans la mienne. J'ai pris une douche bien chaude dans l'espoir de détendre un peu mes muscles et là je suis allongé dans mon lit dans le noir. Je n'entends même pas ma Kushi ouvrir la porte et ne me rends même pas compte qu'elle allume la lumière.

_Chéri, le diner est prêt. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais rentré, moi je t'attendais! C'est en allant jeter la poubelle que j'ai remarqué la voiture. Hey ! Minato tu m'écoutes ?

Elle me secoue un peu ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

_Euh… excuse-moi, tu disais quoi ?

_Ca vas ? Tu as l'air préoccupé ?

_Ce n'est rien, c'est une affaire au bureau qui me prend un peu la tête.

_Laisse-moi te faire oublier tes contrariétés.

Elle me dit ça de manière assez coquine, en s'allongeant sur moi et en m'embrassant langoureusement. Je sens ses doigts glisser sous le haut de mon pyjama pour me prodiguer des caresses et ses lèvres quitter la mienne pour se perdre dans mon cou. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Penser que mon fils puisse faire ça avec un autre homme, me refroidi un peu. Je la repousse légèrement, ce qui la surprend énormément.

_Mina….

Je ne la laisse pas continuer sa phrase.

_Kushi, pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Un autre…..

Elle est vexée, d'ailleurs elle se lève brutalement.

_Le diner est prêt. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir. Je vais voir mon fils. Au moins lui ne me repousse pas quand je le réconforte, dit-elle sèchement.

Et elle s'en va en claquant la porte. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je ne vais pas aller diner, je n'avais pas faim. Elle n'est pas revenue dans la chambre. Elle est surement restée dormir avec Naruto. En pensant à lui, j'ai à nouveau un pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de travers dans son éducation ? Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

Ce qui me réveille, ce sont des gémissements. Je me lève pour trouver leur provenance. Je marche dans le couloir et c'est en arrivant en face de la porte de la chambre de Naruto qu'ils s'intensifient.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

Je rapproche mon oreille de la porte pour mieux entendre.

_Ahnahahnahn…Sas..suke…ahnahnahn

_Ahnahnahnahn…

_Ah oui ! plus….vite !

_Na…naru..to !

Je deviens fou, ce n'est pas possible, je dois m'imaginer des trucs.

_Ahaahhahahahah…ah..ouiii !

Je ne tiens plus et ouvre la porte dans un fracas. Ce que je vois me fige. Mon fils est en train de se faire..NOOOOOOON !

_Uchiha lâche mon fils !

Je m'élance vers lui et commence à le ruer de coup.

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de mon fils ! Criais-je.

Je lui assène plusieurs coups de poings, mais il a un sourire moqueur scotché au visage, ce qui m'agace davantage, donc je le frappe plus fort.

_Papa arrête, lâche-le !

Naruto m'agrippe dans le dos pour que je ne le frappe pas. J'essaie de me libérer mais je suis comme paralysé.

_Naruto et moi on s'aime. Je suis son petit ami et….

_TAIS-TOI !

Je me débats mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de mes liens. Sasuke n'est plus en face de moi, je le cherche des yeux et le vois lui et Naruto à nouveau sur le lit. Ils se caressent et je vois Naruto se cambrer en gémissant. Je me débats mais rien à faire, je suis comme bloqué.

_ARRETEZ ! ARRETE CA NARUTO !

_Aïe !

Je suis tombé du lit assez brutalement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. La porte s'ouvre.

_Chéri, tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

_Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve.

_T'es tout trempé ! Il devait vraiment être terrifiant ton rêve.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, chuchotais-je.

_Tu m'as dit quelque chose?

_Non, laisse.

Elle récupère d'autres draps et me prend un autre pyjama.

_Tu devrais aller te rafraichir un peu, ça te ferais du bien. Je vais changer les draps.

Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je comptais ne me rincer que le visage mais finalement je passe sous la douche. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, je retrouve ma Kushi assise au bord du lit. Je m'installe à côté d'elle.

_Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_Ce n'est rien. C'est si grave que ça, ton problème au boulot?

_Rien qui ne puisse se régler, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurais-je.

Elle me sourit puis m'embrasse.

_Il se fait tard, on devrait dormir, surtout que tu commences tôt demain, me dit-elle.

_Hum

_Je n'irai pas au travail demain, je resterai avec Naruto. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

_Non, rien de bien précis. Je pense que c'est un chagrin d'amour. Ça lui passera, c'est de son âge ces choses-là.

_J'espère bien que ça lui passera.

_Bon, maintenant au dodo ! Je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Je l'embrasse sur le crane pour toute réponse, et l'enlace en espérant trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, c'est la sonnerie du réveil qui me fait émerger.

_Hum, Minato éteint ce réveil, marmonnât-elle.

J'étends le bras afin d'arrêter cet objet de torture. Je suis bien là où je suis, je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je sens Kushina bouger et je la resserre dans mes bras.

_Encore cinq minutes.

Je m'enivre de son odeur, de sa chaleur avant d'attaquer cette nouvelle journée.

Une fois prêt, je l'embrasse et descends pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Lorsque je m'apprête à prendre les escaliers, j'entends la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrir et la voix de celui-ci.

_Bonjour p'pa.

Il a de petits yeux, c'est surement à cause de sa crise de larmes d'hier.

_Bonjour Naruto. Tu peux aller te recoucher, ta mère préfère que tu te reposes aujourd'hui, dis-je en évitant de montrer mon malaise.

_D'accord, mais je me suis levé parce que j'ai faim et comme tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner autant que je le prenne avec toi.

_Je suis plutôt en retard ce matin, je mangerai en route.

_Ah...ok…

_Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A plus tard.

Je dévale l'escalier et sors de la maison. Une fois assis dans la voiture, je sens une pression douloureuse à la poitrine. Je me suis sentis oppressé à parler à mon fils. Je sens une larme couler, mais je l'essuie rapidement d'un revers de manche et démarre pour me rendre au travail.

* * *

**POV NARUTO**

Je me réveille avec une migraine. Mon corps est si douloureux. Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé, il fait encore sombre. Il n'est que 3h00 du matin. Je reste allongé dans le noir, je ne trouve la force de ne rien faire d'autre. Je ressens une grande solitude, personne ne peut me venir en aide. Je ne peux pas en parler à mes parents, ils sauront sinon que je suis gay. Quant à Sasuke, le lui dire le ferait fuir. Si j'en parle plus à Shino, il risque de finir par dénoncer Gaara, ce qui ne m'aidera pas du tout. Surtout avec cette vidéo. Ma vie est vraiment pourrie. Je ne la vis pas, je la subis et je commence à saturer. J'ai l'impression de toucher le fond. J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, de penser à autre chose. Je sens déjà mes larmes qui commencent à couler.

_Sasuke, pardonne-moi

Ça me fait mal mais avec ce que je vis, il n'y a pas de place pour notre relation. Je ne peux pas lui imposer mes problèmes. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est 5h30. C'est certainement mon père, il va s'en doute prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je vais profiter pour aller manger et discuter avec lui pour oublier pendant un moment mes problèmes.

_Bonjour p'pa.

_Bonjour Naruto. Tu peux aller te recoucher, ta mère préfère que tu te reposes aujourd'hui.

Je le trouve bizarre. Il a le regard fuyant.

_D'accord, mais je me suis levé parce que j'ai faim et comme tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner autant que je le prenne avec toi.

_Je suis plutôt en retard ce matin, je mangerai en route.

_Ah...ok…dis-je un peu déçu.

_Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A plus tard.

J'ai la sensation qu'il m'a fui. J'ai dû rater un épisode. J'en suis donc au même point de départ : seul. Je ressens une douleur à la poitrine, je ne supporte pas ce silence et rester seul me pousse à trop réfléchir. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de mes parents. Je toque et attends l'autorisation d'entrer.

_Tu peux entrer Naruto.

Elle a une voix endormie. J'entre et la trouve allongé sur le lit. Elle me fait un peu de place et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle m'enlace et me dit de me rendormir qu'il est encore tôt. J'ai la gorge serrée lorsque je repense à mon père. Je ne réussis pas à me rendormir mais la présence de ma mère me fait du bien.

La journée se passe sans encombre. Ma mère à tout fait pour me remonter le moral. J'ai fait semblant de me sentir mieux pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop. Plus tard dans la journée j'ai eu la visite de Shino. Il est venu voir si ce n'était pas grave et m'apporter les cours. On a un peu discuté, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai eu quand même un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il m'a dit que Sasuke avait voulu me parler dans la matinée et que finalement à la fin de la journée il lui avait donné du travail pour moi. Je prends la chemise et la pose sur mon bureau puis accompagne Shino à l'entrée.

Dans la soirée, après que mon père soit rentré, j'ai tenté de passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il cherche à éviter ma présence. Au diner, il m'a à peine regardé et il n'a initié aucune conversation avec moi, il ne faisait que répondre. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Peut-être que je l'agace à pleurer tout le temps. Je le déçois à être si faible. Je me mordille les lèvres et serre mes baguettes sans m'en rendre compte.

_Naruto, ça vas ? Demanda ma mère.

_Euh, oui oui m'man, ne t'inquiète pas autant pour moi je vais bien.

_Tu semblais plutôt pensif.

_Je réfléchissais aux devoirs que j'ai à faire. J'ai pris du retard. En plus Sasuke, mon parrain m'a donné du travail supplémentaire.

Je ne le remarque pas, mais au moment où j'ai prononcé le nom de Sasuke, mon père s'est crispé.

_Pourquoi t'a pas profité de la journée pour les faire ?

_J'avais pas trop la tête à ça. D'ailleurs je devrais aller les commencer. Je peux sortir de table ?

_Oui, bien sûr mon ange.

Je monte dans ma chambre et regarde un peu les notes de cours que m'a donné Shino. Au moins ça m'occupe l'esprit et j'occulte pendant un moment mes soucis personnels. Lorsque je termine, mon regard se pose sur la chemise que Sasuke m'a donnée. On ne peut pas dire que ça l'ait beaucoup affecté, il n'oublie pas d'accomplir ses obligations. Je suis quand même un peu blessé qu'il n'est pas insisté plus que ça pour me voir. Il ne m'a même pas appelé. Lui qui prétendait tant m'aimer, ça devait être du cinéma. Je ressens de la colère envers lui, rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il me disait et à ses baisers. Il doit bien se foutre de ma gueule. Si ça se trouve, il est de mèche avec Gaara et Sai pour me pourrir la vie. Je passe ma main rageusement sur mon visage et range cette chemise dans mon tiroir.

_Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films tout seul. Et puis ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne me court pas après, une relation dans ses conditions ce n'est pas l'idéal.

Je m'étends sur mon lit en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. Je ferais mieux de penser à comment me débarrasser de Sai et Gaara. Je devrais peut-être me rapprocher de la sœur de ce dernier et me renseigner sur lui. Cinglé comme il est, il a sans doute déjà fait des choses illégales. Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose dont il n'aimerais pas que ce soit divulgué. C'est un coup frappé à la porte de ma chambre qui me sort de mes pensées.

_Naruto ?

_Tu peux entrer m'man.

_Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

_Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

_Ah. Je savais que mon fils était un petit génie.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en le disant.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises m'man, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_Sinon, tu vas mieux mon grand ?

_Oui, tu me connais, je tombe mais j'arrive toujours à me remettre sur mes deux pieds.

Elle me fait une bise sur le front, puis plonge son regard dans le mien.

_Je sais aussi que tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, alors si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

_D'accord.

Je vois mon père passer dans le couloir mais il ne s'arrête pas. Ma mère se lève ensuite pour sortir.

_Ne te couche pas trop tard. Bonne nuit mon ange.

_Bonne nuit m'man.

Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte je l'interpelle.

_M'man, tu… p'pa il a des problèmes?

Elle écarquille les yeux, elle ne doit pas comprendre la raison de cette question.

_Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose.

_C'est….c'est..parce qu'il m'a paru un peu distant.

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est surment son boulot qui lui prend la tête. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

_Hum, ok.

Et elle s'en va.

* * *

La semaine s'écoule sans incidents. J'ai évité Sasuke, je n'ai été à aucun cours de soutien. Dès que je l'apercevais je prenais une direction opposée. Shino l'a remarqué mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Pour mon plus grand bonheur Gaara n'était pas là, il est resté absent toute la semaine. Si ça pouvait encore durer. Les petites chamailleries de mes amis m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Je n'ai pas parlé à Shino de ce qui s'est passé avec Gaara et Sai. J'ai honte de le lui dire en plus il a sa copine, je ne vais pas lui prendre la tête avec mes histoires. Je chercherais moi-même un moyen de me débarrasser d'eux. Ce qui me préoccupe énormément c'est l'attitude de mon père envers moi. Je le trouve distant et parfois j'ai la sensation que ma présence l'oppresse. Je n'ose pas lui poser de questions et ma mère ne voit rien de cette situation. Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec cette histoire, elle a déjà beaucoup à faire à l'hôpital.

Après notre petit rituel au parc, je rentre à la maison. Nous avons deux semaines de vacances et nous avons prévu de nous voir, du moins pour ceux d'entre nous qui restent. Lorsque j'arrive, je vois une valise à l'entrée.

_Ah, Naruto t'es enfin rentré. Je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir.

_Où tu vas ?

_Ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute, je vais à un séminaire ce week-end, je ne rentrerai que lundi matin.

_hey ben, bon voyage m'man. Tu me rapporte un petit souvenir, lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu perds pas le nord, toi, ricana-t-elle.

Elle me fait une bise sur la joue.

_Ton père rentrera tard ce soir, alors ne l'attend pas pour manger. D'ailleurs, le repas est fait pour ce soir et demain après-midi.

_Oui m'man.

_J'y vais, je suis un peu en retard.

Elle sort et avant de refermer elle me donne ses dernières instructions.

_ Fais bien tous tes devoirs et ne fais pas de bêtises.

_On est en vacances m'man. Et puis t'as aucun souci à te faire avec moi.

_Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié! A plus mon ange!

Voilà, je me retrouve seul. Je déteste ses moments de solitude, car je cogite trop et ensuite c'est la déprime qui s'installe.

Il est un peu plus de 23h, j'ai déjà diné et pour éviter de penser j'ai fait tous mes devoirs. Résultat, je n'aurais rien à faire pendant les vacances pour m'occuper l'esprit. J'appellerai demain Kiba et Shino pour savoir si on pourra se voir. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je pense de plus en plus à Sasuke. J'ai envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste allongé. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau. Je récupère la chemise que Sasuke m'avait préparé il y a une semaine. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je commence à prendre connaissance des documents. Je fais certains exercices qui s'y trouvent, et en laisse pour demain. Au moins ça m'a rendu le sommeil. Lorsque j'assemble harmonieusement les copies pour les ranger dans la chemise, une enveloppe blanche tombe de la pile.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je la ramasse. Sasuke m'a écrit une lettre ?! J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et j'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu. J'ai peur de son contenu. J'ouvre l'enveloppe puis me saisit de la lettre pour en prendre connaissance.

_Naruto,_

_Je m'excuse si mon attitude t'a offensé. Je ne pensais pas mal agir, au contraire, je voulais simplement t'aider. Je ne souhaite pas que notre histoire se termine ainsi. Je t'aime, et ce depuis quelques mois. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais avant d'être ton parrain, je t'avais déjà remarqué. Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment t'aborder. Lorsque cette opportunité de parrainage c'est présenté, à la suite d'un problème avec l'une des élèves de la classe, j'en ai profité pour proposer ma candidature. J'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier davantage. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une autre chance. Mon cœur t'appartient, mon ange. Quand on aime, il faut savoir laisser l'autre partir et même si ça me fait mal, je respecterai ton choix. Je ne veux pas t'importuner, mais si tu souhaites donner une autre chance à notre histoire je t'attendrais mercredi après-midi au parc. Le silence sera tout aussi une réponse._

_ Je t'aime_

_Sasuke_

J'ai pleuré du début jusqu'à la fin de la lettre. Je me sens misérable. Il s'excuse alors qu'il n'est même pas fautif. Et moi qui ai douté de lui. Quel idiot ! Il n'aurait pas pu donner la lettre à Shino au lieu de la camoufler. J'ai oublié toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'appeler et de lui dire que je l'aime aussi. Je me mets à rire bêtement, ça m'a rendu heureux de savoir qu'il m'aime vraiment. Maintenant, il pense que je ne veux plus de lui. Finalement, demain je crois que j'irai le voir.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, espèce de baka.

Avec toutes ses émotions, je n'ai même pas fini la lecture de la lettre. Il y a une deuxième feuille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, la première est signée. Il a dû vouloir me convaincre davantage. Je commence à lire la suite.

_Ce que je vais t'annoncer ne vas pas te plaire. Peut-être est tu déjà au courant ? J'ai tenté de te joindre suite à notre malheureuse dispute, et c'est ton père qui a répondu. Il sait pour nous deux et je n'ai pas nié. Ne m'en veux pas._

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés au cours de la lecture et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi. J'essaie de respirer correctement et au même moment, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

_Pa..pa

Une énième larme coule le long de ma joue.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Reviews!

A pistache!

hanaS.


End file.
